Comfort From The World
by CryingCinderella
Summary: Hermione Granger is at her witts end, and the end of her life seems to be the only way out. Can she learn to find comfort from the world in the arms of another, the arms of another so very unexpected...
1. Chapter The First

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world…I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: So this is a new story, inspired by a walk out in the rain. It's a teacher/student thing so if that squicks you, read anyway because I've had so many people say they hate that kinda thing, but in the end they turn out to like it (something about the way I've worded other teacher/student pairings, they really seemed to like it.) Anyway I've warned you, stay leave now or forever hold your peace (until the end when you post a big fat juicy review.) Ok well enjoy!

An overcast November Friday afternoon hung low over the grounds of the Hogwarts castle. The wind was not particularly harsh, but cold enough to need an overcoat. Rain had been threatening the Wizarding world for all of autumn, but neither hide nor hair of a water droplet had been seen tumbling from the sky in days.

Hermione stood at the edge of the lake, a very sharp dagger in her hand. This last week has been her final breaking point, she could handle it no more. Drawing the weapon up to her throat, she placed the cool steel blade against her flesh, ready to continue, as she drew in a deep breath.

"That would not be wise Ms. Granger and I would encourage you to put that thing down before you do irreparable damage to yourself." A voice fell upon her, so icy and cold, it made the steel blade of the dagger feel much like warm bath water.

Hermione didn't turn around to face him, but didn't move to release the dagger from her neck. However, all her senses escaped her as she felt a hand prying her fingers from around the handle of it. She gave in, feeling a fool that she had not succeeded in doing what she had intended to do.

Cold black eyes stared into hers as she turned around to face the voice. He looked on, calmness masked any other emotions that might have been present on his face. Hermione suddenly felt the urge to speak and spluttered out her thoughts before she was even aware that the words had left her lips. "Not that anyone would miss me."

"I can assure you that is most certainly not true." His voice drawled as she stared at him, eyes now burning with tears. The wind blew strong and whipped her hair about her face. He glared at her, placing the dagger down in the pocket of his long black robes. 

"Professor, you're full of bull-shit. There's not a person in this world who gives a damn about me, and you know it." Her words had stung through the chilly air, and quickly at that, as they met his ear. 

"I most certainly am not. Surely your parents would not think so Ms. Granger. They must love and care for you, as you claim no one does." 

"Oh!" she scoffed, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sure you must be mistaken. You can't mean my parents. The same parents who practically disowned me since I enrolled in Hogwarts, and recently went through a divorce because of 'their freak of a daughter.' Oh yes professor they certainly seem to care. Care enough to get rid of me, that's for sure."

"Your friends then, Potter and Weasley," he couldn't help but mention them, knowing that surely they would bring comfort to her mind.

"The same Potter and Weasley who speak to me only when they need help with homework, or help doing something illegal or help bailing them out of trouble once they've done something illegal? Or perhaps you are referring to the Potter and Weasley who are driven by their love of sex and Quidditch. The same two who either want to take me flying on their racing brooms 'til I'm sick in my stomach, or get their cocks down my throat 'til I puke, not to mention their hands up my skirt every chance they get."

"The other Gryfindors-"

"Right," she rolled her eyes, "The other Gryfindors wouldn't even know that I exist if it wasn't for the fact that I practically do their homework for them. And I was dumb enough to believe that they actually wanted to be friends with me! But no, they just wanted to use me for my abilities and intelligence. I'll save you some breath while you're at it. My head of house has her own issues to deal with and doesn't have time for a sniveling ninny like me. I don't have any muggle friends back home, and the rest of my family sees me much the same as my parents do, as some abnormal freak with an even freakier way of life."

She paused to draw in a breath. "Are you happy now? Because that should about sum it up, Professor Snape," her last words were shot forcefully from her mouth and the tears had not stopped streaming since she began.

He stood there, looking as blankly as he did when she first turned around. Hermione's face was red and her eyes were swollen from all the tears. A light drizzle of misting rain began to fall from the clouds above, spitting down upon them.

"Let me assure you Ms. Granger, the world is not as cold and harsh as you make it out to be, there are people who care." She shuddered, was there a hint of concern in his voice? The thought slipped from her minds as a large, cold drop of rain fell into her eyes.

"Oh yeah? You show me one person who cares, who really gives a damn about what happens to me. "

"I care."

Rolling her eyes, and the best she could through all the tears, she snorted sarcastically at him. "You're just saying that because you're my professor." Her words turned to ice again. He was trying to be sincere and she was shooting him down every chance she got.

"No Ms. Granger, not because I am your professor. Actually that would be a good reason for me not to care. But I say that because I can relate to you, I know what it's like to be completely alone. I realized at your age what you are realizing now. The world truly is a cruel and empty place full of people who don't care. In that respect, our thoughts are the same. The difference is that I know what to look for to make it less alone and less cruel. Perhaps it is time I share that knowledge with you."

Hermione stared at him, unsure as to how she should react to this sudden side of Snape that was being revealed to her. He took a step closer as she readied herself for God only knew what. "I've learned how to deal with the unpleasantries of life in this world and now more then ever I believe it is time that you learned them. Do stop by my office around eight this evening."

Bearing her teeth, she ground out, "Do tell me why all of the sudden you are interested in helping someone other then yourself." And to this he merely chuckled, a hand waving out in front of him to dismiss her question carelessly.

"No dear girl, questions come later, for it is obvious you have a lot to learn about both the world and the people in it." 

"Well then I'm not going," she turned around and began to stomp off in the opposite direction.

"You'll be there, eight o'clock." 

Turning around, she glared at him. "I most certainly will not, you can't make me."

"Oh but I could. I could assign you a detention and then you would be forced to be there."

"So then why don't you?"

Pausing a moment, Snape contemplated the effects of forcing her to be there, but then he shook his head no, chuckling as his arms crossed his chest. "You see Ms. Granger, by giving you a detention, it would force you to be there, and I don't want you there unless you want to be there. She gave a disgruntled huff. "You seem to think otherwise and I do agree. You see it wouldn't matter if I gave you a detention or not because you simply wouldn't come, since you are so hell bent on not being there in the first place."

She frowned and shot an evil look at him, at this an even smugger smile crossed his lips. "Besides I want you there of your own free will…I wouldn't want you to say something like 'oh he forced me into this by giving me detention.' It's just a simple meeting Ms. Granger I don't see why you are so hell bent on not coming."

After debating a moment, she finally spoke up. "And what's in it for me if I go? A lecture, some how I doubt that your 'simple meeting' will be quite so simple. So no thank you," her defenses were quickly replaced after her momentary breakdown for curiousity. He was so sure that he had seen a spark of interest, even if it was only for a moment.

A ghost of a smile crossed Snape's lips as he stared at Hermione, her tears on hiatus for the moment. "Eight o' clock then Ms. Granger," he called to her as she stormed off, heading for the castle. "It's a request not a demand!" Watching her go he stood there wondering whether it was worth all the effort to try to bring her back from the edge, for it would mean a long night and even longer weekend.


	2. Chapter The Second

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world…I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Comfort From The World…so I hope that you like it!

Darkness and a chilly draft swept over the dungeons as Snape sat in his office, patiently waiting. The Hogwarts bells had tolled eight o'clock a few moments ago. His office door opened then, but there was no one stepping in. "Damn," he thought, "she must have Potter's wretched invisibility cloak." Looking down at his desk, he pretended not to notice that some unknown presence had just entered.

Slowly, Hermione unwrapped the cloak from around her body but before she could turn around to make her presence known, he acknowledged her. "You're late Ms. Granger," he said this without looking away from his desk, staring intently at the paper he was pretending to grade.

"I was under the impression this was a request not a demand. I'm here on my own time, and since it is just that, my time says I'm on time." Her voice was calm with just a hint of authority and he was mildly impressed with her sudden change of attitude. 

"Very well then…" Snape said standing up. He walked around from behind his desk and stood before her then. "Hermione, if I may?" her eyes widened in shock that he had used her given name, but she nodded none the less.

Taking her hand, he led her across the room to a tall bookshelf, and stood in front of it for a moment before tapping the spine of a rather ordinary looking book. At his touch, the books began to peel away until an open archway appeared in their wake. Crossing through into the next room, still holding her hand, he smiled as she looked on in awe.

Every wall was covered from ceiling to floor with books. A roaring fire burned in a deep green marble fireplace on the back wall. The floor was a polished and smooth wood surface, except in front of the fire where there was a large black furry throw rug.

Deep in color, a comfy armchair sat on an angle, facing the fire. She was so taken in by the beauty of it all, Hermione hardly felt Snape's hands on her shoulders as he removed her robes. Being a weekend, she had discarded the traditional Hogwarts uniform for a gray, knee length cotton skirt and scrunchi white T-shirt. 

He walked over to the armchair and sat down in it. She followed suite, but stood in front of him, wondering whether she should sit down on the floor. "Do tell me about your little performance this afternoon," he said softly and her heart sank. From the tone of his voice, she could tell she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"What was it that got to you the most? Those stupid muggles back home, forgetting your birthday last week?"

"How did you…"

"I know a lot more then you think, but that wasn't it was it, no. It was the fact that for your birthday your two 'best friends' got you a thong and birth control, expecting you to perform with them like some little sex toy."

Another final straw. Hermione burst into tears but Snape was too quick for her. She hadn't even seen him dart up from the chair and draw her back to his embrace. It took her a moment to realize what had happened, but she found herself huddled in Snape's lap, her tears falling into his shoulder, and his strong arms held her tight.

Never before has she felt this sensation, and she wasn't willing to give it up just to 'save face.' She knew she must look an awful mess, crying in her teacher's arms, but she had never cried in front of anyone before, and now here she was twice in one day and this time in his arms. 

Weeping uncontrollably, she felt his hands gently stroking down her neck and over her hair, rubbing her back in tiny circles. "Shh…Hermione everything will be all right…Shh…let it all out…I'm here…it's ok…Shh…" his voice was soft and gentle as his dark tresses brushed her forehead. They too were soft and gentle, like his touch and words.

Her sobs became softer, as time passed, but her tears flowed her into slumber. She absently remembered her black and white saddle shoes being pulled from her tiny feet before drifting off to sleep in his comforting arms.

Feeling like she had just awoken from a beautiful dream, Hermione blinked her eyes open. Wherever she was, it was comfortable and warm. Her head was resting on something firm and she could hear extremely shallow breathing that was not quite her own.

Then she remembered. They were in his study and she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. Looking up without moving she saw that Snape was asleep, his arms wrapped protectively, but not uncomfortably tight around her body.

His face looked soft and gentle, his features outlined by the glowing fire. "In the arms of an angel," she thought, "I must have died, no one on earth could ever want to quiet my tears." Shifting her head slightly, she brought her lips to his cheek and placed the faintest, most gentle kiss upon his skin.

Snape's eyes opened and looked only as one's eyes could look after the faintest of kisses. No anger or alarm present, but a faint smile masked the curiosity he felt as he stared at Hermione, shifting his arms to wake them up.

After a brief moment of enjoying each other's warmth, stiff joints and sleepy appendages took priority to the necessity of standing. She stretched her arms up over her head, causing her spine to crack with a soft pop.

"Perhaps you should return to Gryfindor tower. It's getting late and people might begin to worry," he said softly as he cast a sidelong glance over to the large grandfather clock in the corner. It was nearly 10:30pm, they had slept for over two hours.

Hermione's heart sank as the thought of leaving this warmth and comfort for her cold, empty room up in Gryfindor tower, entered her mind. "Go back to my room?" it had come out as more of a question then intended. "It's so cold and lonely…" her voice trailed off as she submitted to her fate, heading towards the door without even remembering her shoes.

A warm hand upon her shoulder stopped her halfway from the exit and spun her around to face him. "Perhaps you would prefer to spend the night here in my chambers though it's been a while since I've kept any company." The small smile on her lips could not mask the wave of relief she felt at his extremely warm and open invitation.

Snape led the way to his personal chambers, exiting through another bookcase in the study. Upon entry, Hermione was again taken by surprise. There was a large four poster bed, decked out with silver and black sheets, a matching canopy but no draw curtains around the edge of it. A small window on the opposite wall allowed the moonlight to flood in from outside.

He walked over to an oak dresser and started rummaging around. Another thought hit her. "These clothes are hardly fit to sleep in, and if I sleep in them one more time, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when I return to Gryfindor tower in the morning," as she spoke two pieces of clothing hit her in the chest. Catching them, she stared across the room at him, looking confused.

"You see Hermione, the world isn't quite so bad when you've got the right people helping you," she smiled and looked at what Snape had given her. A pair of Slytherin boxers and a faded Oxford T-shirt. "And they're enchanted to fit the wearer," he added. 

She blushed, knowing that she was much shorter then he was and because of sexual anatomy differences, much smaller around the waist. "Do you have a place where I could…"

"Through there," he pointed to a door on the far wall, presumably the bathroom. Snape changed his clothing quickly, dropping his day clothes down a laundry chute for the house elves to deal with, as he waited for Hermione to emerge from his bathroom.

And emerge she did, moments later, looking stunning in his boxers and T-shirt that were hugging her feminine figure quite nicely. "I had no idea you went to Oxford," she said coming over and standing beside him.

"I don't ever recall you asking. And as I said earlier you have much to learn about the world, as well as myself." She blushed, realizing how little she actually knew about the man whose bed she was about to sleep in. "Now which side do you prefer to sleep on?"

She worried her lips between her teeth. "Actually…I like to sleep in the middle." Snape sighed, turning the sheets down on his bed, before walking over to the bathroom to turn out the light she had left on. When he came back, she had settled herself in the center of his bed, the sheets tucked in at her shoulders.

"Though I plan on letting you sleep in the middle of my bed, being it's your preference, I have no intentions of giving up my bed for the night. I prefer the right side and will be sleeping there rather close to you since you choose not to be a lefty."

Climbing into bed next to her, he laid on his side facing her. "Again I intend on sharing my bed, but I'm not giving it up. So please keep your appendages to yourself. I get so much as one kick and I will kick your Gryfindor behind out to the armchair in my study." She smiled and turned away from him as he clapped the room into darkness.

After more then an hour of nonstop tossing and turning, Hermione decided that it was absolutely impossible to get comfortable in his bed with him in that position. His presence was on her, but not quite touching her and it was driving her crazy. Another roll over and she faced the window.

"Professor?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed and no where near asleep.

"Are you asleep?"

"This would be one of those times when I would normally say 'yes I was until you woke me,' but since you have yet to stop tossing and turning, I have yet to have the chance to do so." She rolled over and faced him, and he looked sincerely annoyed. "I do not intend to kick you out of my bed as you are probably thinking, but I do intend to get some sleep this evening. So if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them." 

Despite the moonlight, the blush in Hermione's cheeks could be seen in the dark for a mile. "I'm sorry," she hesitated and closed her eyes. "I think I have a solution, if you're willing to try." Her voice was a sheepish whisper. 

"Hermione if it will get you to stop tossing and turning, I'll hang the mattress from the ceiling." She smiled and checked a tiny giggle, she remembered hearing somewhere that he hated giggling. "Well are you going to suggest this wonderful idea of yours, or should I get my wand and start levitating the mattress?"

Another smile before her face turned pale and serious. "Would you hold me?" her words were rushed, as if she didn't want to give him the chance to say no. "Your arms are so warm and-"

"Comforting?" Hermione nodded and he sighed, sliding his body over to hers, making contact for the first time since he had climbed into bed. Snape wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close into him, her head nuzzling against his chest. "Better?"

"Much," she sighed a peaceful sigh and situated herself against his body, touching him in as many places possible. 'Desperate for touch and intimate contact, how amusing,' he thought as he watched her slip away into a restful slumber. Lowering his face for just a moment, Snape placed a faint and gentle kiss on her forehead before falling asleep with her in his arms. 


	3. Chapter The Third

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Comfort From The World…so I hope that you like it! This chapter is particularly angsty, so if sad things make you cry, go get your tissues now. 

Hours later, Hermione could feel herself slipping from the depths of sleep. Warmth surrounded her, and she was comfortable. The smell of a heavenly country kitchen seemed to waft to her nose, as bright morning light danced across her eyelids. Her body was curled comfortably, wrapped in the warmth of heavy blankets and her head resting on a soft pillow. 

"Sleeping in bed," she thought, "In my warm, spacious bed." Stretching her arms and legs out, she felt the span of the king size bed rub against her skin. Then it dawned on her, the Gryfindor four posters were not King sized. Another dawning realization, neither the Potions Master nor his bedchambers resided in the heights of Gryfindor tower, but miles below it in the cold Slytherin dungeons. 

Opening her eyes, Hermione welcomed the sight of a warmly colored room that was all too familiar as of last night. She pushed the covers away from her shoulders as she sat up in his bed, leaning back on the headboard. The nightclothes she had worn to bed were his, but were very cozy, and felt like heaven against her body. Just then, the door swung open and Snape stepped into the bedroom.

"Good morning Ms. Granger, I take it you slept well?" She would have been disappointed at the fact that he had returned to the formality of calling her 'Ms. Granger,' if her mind weren't so preoccupied with the gentle smile radiating from his lips. She looked him up and down, noticing he was once again dressed in his all black flowy robes. 

"I slept quite well," her words were soft, "And you?" A look of surprise fell across his face for a fleeting moment, but quickly disappeared as he walked toward her and stood at the foot of the bed, now facing the young Gryfindor of whom he'd spent the night in bed with.

"Quite well indeed, thank you for asking."

Blushing, she brushed her hair away from her eyes, "It's the least I can do after what you did for me last night. Thank you." To this, he merely nodded. "I suppose I should get going then…only I'm not sure how I'm going to do that without fresh clothes."

"I have already taken care of that Ms. Granger," and with that, he strode over to the bathroom, entered it, and then emerged holding a neatly folded crimson velvet set of robes, easily recognizable as her own. "Here I'm sure you will find this most comfortable."

"How did you-"

"Quite simple, you see I awoke long before you, or any student with half a brain, Mr. Longbottom included, on a Saturday, and used an invisibility potion to sneak up to Gryfindor Tower and enter your rooms. I must say that you are the most organized student I have seen at Hogwarts since my own days as a schoolboy. Your ability to be so deserves both recognition and praise."

She blushed as the thoughts raced around in her head. Normally, the thought of someone invading her privacy and rummaging around in her things, even if it was for her benefit, was unnerving, but somehow she doubted that Snape had left her room in any way other then how he had found it, immaculately spotless.

But the unnerving thoughts vanished as she realized that what he had done was genuine kindness and caring, something that if asked 24 hours ago, she would have sworn didn't exist in the man. He could have left her to fend for herself, he didn't have to go to all the trouble of getting her fresh robes, but he did. Standing from the bed, she took the clothes from him, her fingers lingering momentarily on his hands. 

"Thank you, that was…you know you didn't have to-"

"I know, I wanted to." She blushed at his sudden confession, lowering her head a little. 

"I didn't think that you …you could…could be so-"

"Kind? Caring?" he chuckled and she turned a brighter shade of pink, lowering her head completely to the ground in shame. "Well then what I have said still holds true, you have much to learn about many things, myself included." His hand grasped her chin, firmly but not roughly, tilting her face up, forcing her eyes to meet his gaze. "You are not alone in this world Hermione."

Chills ran through her blood as he used her name again. Her chin was released from his grip and she flinched at the cold air on her skin, his hands had been so warm. She turned around and entered his bathroom to changer her clothes, shutting the door behind her.

Moments later, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the gorgeous but extremely comfortable crimson robe that Snape had brought her, his nightclothes bundled together in her arms. "Where do you want me to…" He pointed to the laundry chute to the left of the bed and she dropped them down. The thought of the poor house elves came to mind, she had done her own laundry since 4th year, but she quickly decided not to question him on the matter. 

"I should be going then, thank you." Her voice was soft as she turned towards the door. Without hesitation or the slightest inkling to look back, she reached for the handle and opened the door. 

"Actually…" his words made her stop dead in her tracks. "I was wondering if you'd like to stay for the day."

She turned around to face him, and his normally harsh face seemed less then harsh. "Uh…" he began to fumble over his words, "Well that is…of course, if you don't already have your own plans, but I figured that with the storm, perhaps you wouldn't want to venture down to Hogsmeade with the others, but if you do then that's perfectly-"

"Storm?" She had never seen Snape at such a loss for words, or composure, before, and she found it very difficult not to burst out into a fit of giggles over it. The corners of her mouth were twitching, and she had to fight to keep a very silly grin suppressed.

"Oh dreadful, spoke with Madam Hooch just and hour ago, she had to go ahead and postpone today's Quidditch match, the winds are too strong and the torrential downpour has soaked the pitch."

Hermione thought for a moment, carefully weighing out her options. To stay here, in the warmth and comfort of these rooms and the company of this man, whom was comforting her more then she had ever been comforted in her life, or to go out and face the storm, in both the physical world and her own issues, there was no competition.

"Well…I'm sorry but," she sighed dramatically, "I guess that Hogsmeade will just have to wait until next weekend, because there is no way I'm going out in that storm." A genuine smile flashed across her lips, aimed in the general direction of the Potions Master. 

He returned the smile and strode over to the doorway, now standing beside her. "You must be hungry, why don't you have breakfast with me in my study." She nodded and was ushered into the room before her, by the gentle nudge at her back.

After eating a healthy, hearty breakfast, compliments of the Potions Master himself, Hermione watched him wave his wand to clear the dishes, before standing and walking over to the fire. He sat down, this time on the rug, with his back facing her.

Slowly, she too rose from the table and walked over to the fire, standing beside him. She hesitated a moment before easing her body down onto the floor next to his. Her hair fell in front of her eyes but before she could brush it away, Snape reached his hand out and pushed it back behind her ear. A blush rose in her cheeks, and her gaze fell upon him. Light from the fire danced across his cheeks, softening the look of age, and highlighting the curves of his face.

Never before had she noticed how sad his eyes looked, they seemed to be filled with a longing, rather then just the emptiness that she had noted during all those years in his class. His hand gently stroked down the length of her hair, letting the silky soft thick strands dance beneath his palms.

A smile formed on her face as he turned her shoulders to his chest, and leaned her head back in his arms. Hermione sighed softly before he maneuvered her to more of a sitting position. She felt his fingers running through her hair, like the tiny teeth of a comb.

"You have lovely hair Hermione," he whispered, leaning into her ear, causing the tiny hairs on her neck to stand on edge. "It reminds me…" his voice fell silent as he took in the scent of her cinnamon brown locks, a soft and faint smell of vanilla. Her eyes were closed, her hands shaking in anticipation.

"Yes?" she said in breath barely audible. 

There was no response as his hands began to tug gently at large locks of her hair. It wasn't uncomfortable, but the sensation of his calm stroking fingers was now gone. The deft movement of his hands were all to familiar, he was braiding her hair, much like her mother had done when she was little, but her mother had never been this slow and gentle. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled a smile that he could not see, as he slowly braided her long locks. 

A glint of gold on the mantle of the fireplace caught Hermione's eyes. It was a picture frame, a wizard and a witch, smiling down at her, holding hands. The wizard was Snape, though much younger, and the witch next to him was gorgeous. She had long thick brown hair, almost exactly like the young Gryfindor's, and her eyes glowed a soft chocolate brown, in much the same way. 

"Severus…" she murmured, forgetting the picture as she focused on the sensational motions of his hands. "Where did you learn to braid hair, it's quite a talent…" her words flowed in a slow tranquil slur that made her sound almost as if she had just woken up. Silence was her answer as he finished her braid and squeezed the end of it, sealing it in place with a bit of magic powder.

Looking back over her shoulder at the Potions Master, Hermione thought for sure that she would faint from shock. His eyes were brimming with tears, but he seemed to bite them back as he spoke. "I used to do it for my wife," he drew in a deep breath, "Her hair used to fall in her face, and I couldn't stand not being able to look into her gorgeous eyes."

She swallowed hard, tossing a glance back at the picture on the mantle, which had stopped moving, and then she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's very thoughtful of you, and very lovely," she whispered to him, trying to sound as calm as possible. It was quite a shock to see Snape in tears, something she never imagined possible until now, but a heart stopper to learn that he was married. Making a logical connection, Hermione assumed that the picture on the fireplace was of him and his wife. 

Daring to speak in this moment of sad silence, accompanied by the soft crackling of the fire, she reached her hand to his face and cupped it there around his cheek. "What happened to her?" The words were more forceful then imagined, as she saw him break down crying, much the same way as she had done last night. With a bit of maneuvering, she wrapped her arms around him, allowing his head to rest on her chest. She leaned back and rested her own back up against the arm chair, while stroking her fingers down his back, as he cried silently into her shoulder.

Hermione could feel the warmth of his tears soaking through her robes, and wished she could do something more for him. Never in her wildest dreams or nightmares, had she expected to see Severus Snape, the emotionless brick wall, crying over anything. And to be the one holding him, trying to comfort his tears, it would certainly snow in July before that would ever happen. Yet here she was, stroking his back and holding him tight, as he had done for her just last night.

It was several moments before his silent tears stopped flowing. Lifting his head from her chest, Snape stared, through misty eyes, at the girl who was holding him. "Please excuse me, my apologies for this disgraceful weak behavior," and he attempted to stand up from her arms, but she wouldn't let him.

"You know my mother used to say that it's ok to cry. Just so long as you smile when you're done because you look much better when you're smiling, and I think I'd agree with her." She watched as a ghost of a smile crossed his lips, and she shifted her arms around him, attempting to move his body up onto her lap, but he didn't move with her.

"No dear I'll crush you," he said through a tear-choked voice.

"I think I know whether or not you'll crush me, you look like you need to be held, let me return the favor." Astounded by her bravery to take charge, but not really because that's what Gryfindor's did, Snape allowed himself to be lifted up into her lap, and held closer to her body. "Now, I'm used to the saying 'get your problems off your chest' so why don't you tell me about her?" she said in her most soothing voice.

Drawing in a deep breath he laid his head down on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "I had met her at the university of magic my first year after graduating Hogwarts, and although it doesn't exist, I knew it was what your muggle people call 'love at first sight.' She was a wonder, smartest girl there and born to muggle parents, and her name was Wendy. At first, she couldn't stand me, and I couldn't stand her. She was a prissy little know-it-all bookworm, who spent all her time in the library of chastising her friends about their lack of responsibility. But then one day it just happened. I was walking across campus to my dorm and she was heading the other way with her nose in a book. She plowed right into me, we fell over and at first I was very angry with her, but then the next thing I knew, we were kissing each other. Things just flew from there."

Hermione stroked her fingers through his soft silky hair, as she listened to his memory. "We were married a year later, and I could honestly say for the first time that I had truly found love. But I should have known that then it was too late. Before I had even left school my father had me involved with all the wrong sorts, death eaters included." He stopped and shuddered.

"Go on…" she whispered.

Snape choked back his tears as he tried to continue. "One night…in November I was summoned to the inner circle, they had gotten a hold of a young witch for torture. I had been in the circle since my sixth year, and it was six years later, by now I had been getting sick of it, but there was no way out. So I would just watch unless forced to participate. That night I showed up and what I saw nearly killed me. They had captured Wendy and were going to use her for that night's torture. Whether or not they knew she was my wife, I still don't know. But it was awful. Gang rape and they beat her, while I stood by and watched. There was nothing I could do."

He was crying fully again, weeping into Hermione's shoulder. She tried to quiet his tears but his story was wrenching her heart bringing her own tears to her eyes. "She- she cried to me, begged me to make it stop, and they laughed. I wanted to you don't know how bad it hurt me to see her there. The pain in her eyes haunts my dreams at night, and her screams of terror forever echo in my ears." He sobbed almost uncontrollably now, "Then he came at her. Killed her in one shot, with a steel dagger right through her heart. I felt her pain, like it was me being stabbed, and god how I wish it had been, I would have died for her, I loved her!"

"Shh…" Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around him and stroked her fingers through his hair, just holding him as best she could in her lap. "It will be alright, just let it out, Shh…" And he cried relentlessly in her arms, the first time in a long time. 

"It was 18 years ago Friday that I lost Wendy…" his voice trailed off as he looked up into her eyes. His face was stained with tears, and his eyes were red and puffy. She leaned her head towards his a bit and kissed his cheek, brushing away the tears with her lips, soft and smooth. 

"It will be alright, I promise," she said softly. 


	4. Chapter The Fourth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Comfort From The World…so I hope that you like it! I know that the last chapter was sad, but it will get better I promise. Comfort can come in many ways. 

Opening his eyes, he saw his study come into view. The fire in the fireplace had dwindled down to small glowing embers and soft curling flames around the hearth. His eyes felt heavy and the room was darker then he had remembered it being. Slowly he lifted his head from its resting-place, and looked up to see the face of an angel.

Hermione's eyes were closed and her face looked calm, he was still sitting in her lap, with her arms wrapped tightly around him. The fire made her skin glow in the darkness of the room, making the girl appear to have a heavenly glow about her. He sat in the semi darkness staring at her, the way her braid fell across her right shoulder, the slight up turn of her lips, it seemed everything about her looked so familiar, looked exactly like Wendy.

Carefully, Snape shifted his weight in her lap, not wanting to wake her, but now he could see her without having to crane his neck around as much. Her pale eyelids were closed over the sensational brown pools that he felt he could drown in, and the creamy stretch of skin over her collarbone caught his eye in a way like no other. 

"_She's not Wendy…" _he reminded himself, but gods did she look like her. His hand reached up and gently caressed her face, a touch so feather light that it could hardly be felt. He began to wonder why he hadn't noticed her resemblance to his late wife sooner. Or had he, in his subconscious perhaps, never to be seen by the light of his conscious mind.

A soft sleepy sigh met his ears as he absently began stroking her bare shoulders. Snape looked up, fearful that he had woken her, only to see the same pale eyelids staring back at him. Thankful that she remained sleeping, he let his hand fall to his lap, and within minutes, his eyes fell closed, drifting back to a peaceful slumber. 

Eyes blinking slowly open, she saw him sleeping peacefully in her arms. It had felt like he touched her cheek, but he was still sleeping. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair, the silky strands dancing lightly against her palm. His strong sandalwood scent floated gently to her nose and she smiled. With his body resting easily in her arms, Hermione felt a warm tingling inside, she no longer felt alone. A feeling she had not felt in many years, she felt loved.

He stirred against her, his head rising slowly from her shoulder. Gazing up into her eyes, Snape's expression was a faded smile and eyes still thick with sleep. She smiled and tilted her head towards him a little as the soft rustle of fabric echoed around the otherwise silent room. Hermione nuzzled her nose against his cheek and closed her eyes. Her lips rested gently on the soft skin just left of his mouth.

With a slow and subtle turn of his head, their lips were pressed lightly together. She smiled against his firm lips and parted her own slightly as he slipped his warm velvety tongue into her mouth. Shivers ran down her spine at the sensual caresses, warm and moist, happening inside her mouth. His hands reached around behind her neck, his fingers drifting into the feathery sleek strands of her hair. They caught on the braid and began to untwist it. Hermione relaxed completely under his touch, pulling back from his slow and sensual kiss. 

Her hair, now crimped with waves, fell freely to her shoulders, farming her face quite nicely. His face looked soft and welcoming, not harsh but kind and gentle, his eyes glowed deeply, filled with compassion and emotion, unlike anything she'd ever seen before. If not careful, she would drown in the ebony pools that stared so readily back into her shallow cinnamon eyes. He reached out and gently stroked his finger down her cheek, causing a visible tremble to streak across her skin. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as his finger brushed over her bottom lip. With him sitting in her lap, she could practically feel his heart beating as if it were her own, and then wondered if the same were true for him.

He gracefully stood from her lap, giving the girl a sudden chill, as the body heat connection was lost. The dungeons were chilly despite the warmth from the embers of the fire aglow in the fireplace. A hand appeared before her face and she took it graciously, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She smiled, falling into his sturdy arms as she did. Catching her, Snape gazed at her quizzically, a look of curiosity flickering lightly in his eyes. 

Stifling a yawn, Hermione stepped back slightly, but not completely out of his embrace. "Sorry I'm still a bit sleepy. I don't sleep much anymore. . ." her voice trailed off as the bells tolled the hour of six throughout the Hogwarts castle. 

"I see. . ." he said softly, "It is getting late and you must be getting hungry. Shall I draw you a bath and then see what can be done about dinner?" She nodded her head with a small smile. He returned the nod and turned on his heel, sweeping across the room, headed for the bathroom. A moment later he returned. "A hot bath awaits you, Hermione, if you need anything just call me," he motioned towards the now slightly ajar bathroom door. 

She smiled and walked towards the bathroom, whispering a soft 'thank you,' as she went. As soon as the bathroom door had shut, Snape rushed to the fireplace and poked his head in, saying "Albus Dumbledore." In just a few moments his eyes were able to focus on the kindly old wizard seated at a chair in his office. The man sat in a leather armchair near his fireplace, and the deputy headmistress sat beside him. "Headmaster, Professor," he nodded in turn to each of them. 

"Ah Severus what brings you by floo? Are you ill?" Dumbledore said in his usual cheery overtone. 

Professor McGonagall snorted and rolled her eyes, "Ha, most unlikely. Severus? Ill? It'll be a snowy day in hell before that happens. He's probably just too lazy to walk up here."

"Now Minerva. . ." the headmaster cast her a look of superiority. She closed her mouth and nodded. "More tea dear? Severus perhaps you would like a cup?"

"No thank you headmaster, I just wanted to inform you that I am indeed ill, as Minerva has so politely put it. It's highly contagious and I do not wish to be spreading it around the castle," he paused and then added, "Tempting as the thought is to go and wreck havoc in Gryfindor Tower. . ."

"Severus!" the woman shouted, slamming her teacup down on the chair, splattering tea onto the headmaster. "Oh sorry Albus," he simply nodded, waving his hand to clear away the hot liquid. 

"Nevertheless, I wish to remain in my chambers for the duration of the weekend. By isolating myself, I'm sure that I should be rid of the illness by Monday so that I do not have to miss a lesson."

"Oh yes….'cause heaven forbid that Potions be canceled for once in your bloody life. Those poor students. Won't know what to do without you jumping down their throats. Take your time to get better!" quipped the head of Gryfindor as she sipped her tea. 

The headmaster gave her another look, telling her to cool it, before turning his attentions back to the Potions Master's head, that bobbed up and down in the fire. "Very well then Severus. I do hope you feel better. Try and get some rest will you?" The man nodded before disappearing with a small pop. 

~*~

Back in the comfort of the steamy bathroom, Hermione had stripped of her crimson velvet robes and slipped into the searing hot water. The hot steam of the water hung heavily around the room as she relaxed her muscles in the tub. It felt good to cleanse her body in a nice hot bubble bath, only there weren't any bubbles. She hated to have to get up, but desperately wanted some luxuriating bubbles to fill the tub with. Looking around, she found nothing, and was sadly disappointed. His words echoed in her head, ". . . if you need anything just call me. . ." 

Her mind made up, she sat up in the tub, pulling her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms over her legs. But what to call him? Professor or Severus? Another tough decision that had to be made quickly. "Severus?" She called a bit loudly, hoping that he could hear from behind closed doors. Footsteps were heard running to the door and it flew open, the man in question appearing in the doorway.

"Sorry to trouble you, I'm fine. . . I was just wondering. . ." she bowed her head slightly as a blush crept up in her cheeks. "Nevermind I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you." He rolled his eyes and leaned casually against the doorframe. 

"Hermione, for gods sake, it must have been something that you thought remotely important or you wouldn't have called me in here in the first place. Is the water getting cold? Do you need a towel?" he glanced at her naked but covered figure sitting amidst the steam and water of the room. "Perhaps it's too warm in here? What is it?"

She shook her head softly and rested her head on her arms, splashing her feet lightly in the warm water of the tub. In one quick stride, he was at the side of the tub, kneeling down beside her. "Hermione, what is it?" Suddenly she felt very very naked, despite the fact that her arms and legs hid most of her body. His hand reached out and touched her shoulder, and she shivered instantly. "What did you want?"

Slowly, she raised her eyes to look at him, still lightly splashing the water about with her feet. Snape's eyes widened, a gesture that told her to continue, though she hadn't really started. "Well. . . I was just wondering. . ." her voice was soft and he leaned in to hear her, his hair brushing gently against her cheek. "I. . . I just wondered if you have any. . . any. . ." his fingers stroked down the creamy span of her neck, tapping lightly along the bones in her spine until his hand met the waterline. 

"Any what dear?" his voice was soft and silky as he leaned closer to her, his neck hanging over the tub completely now. "What do you want?"

She blinked her eyes, and stared up into his. They were filled with concern and a gentle caring that warmed her heart just to see. A soft smile fell across her face and she spoke up just a bit. "I was wondering if you had any bath bubbles. Bubbles help me relax." Snape gazed at her quizzically, and she started to blush again. He stood from the tub side and strode over to the large cherry-wood cabinet that she hadn't noticed in the room before. Returning through the steam, he knelt down by the tub once more.

"I'm afraid it isn't much, but it will have to do," he said softly as he twisted the cap on the bottle open. Pouring a generous amount of the thick liquid over the side of the tub, he placed his hand in the water and swished it around, creating numerous bubbles all at once. Hermione leaned her head back on the wall of the tub, and allowed her body to sink uncovered beneath the satiny blanket of bubbles. 

"Mmmm. . . This smells wonderful. . . what is it?" her eyes fell closed as he slowly withdrew his hand from the water. She looked absolutely stunning, basking in the glow of the bubbles and steam. Just as Wendy would have done. It took him a moment before he heard her calling him. "Severus? Severus? Are you alright?"

He shook his head a moment and then gazed into her eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry I was just thinking," his eyes seemed to betray him now more then ever. 

"Thinking about what?"

"Wendy." It was a short and blunt statement. "This was her favorite scent. . ." he held the bottle to his nose and closed his eyes, as if reminiscing about the past. "The only scent she used after she met me. . . sandalwood," he opened his eyes to look at her, and she smiled.

"It's lovely. She had good taste," her smile sparkled against her pale skin in the bubbly water. Snape smiled back at her, genuine and pure. Without warning, Hermione kicked her feet into the tub and splashed water and bubbles in his direction. She giggled as they hit him in the face and he staggered backwards just a little. 

He glared at her with narrowed eyes before charging towards the bathtub. Sliding across the floor on his knees, he reached his hands over into the tub and splashed a handful of bubbles at her. She splashed back, kicking and giggling. "Oh gosh!" She giggled harder as Snape caught her foot and began tickling the bottom with his fingers. "Cut it out! That tickles!" 

Smiling devilishly, with her leg raised halfway out of the water in his hand, Snape examined her foot. "What did you say? That tickles? Well why didn't you say so?" And he began tickling her harder, as she kicked and flailed against him. He released her foot and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down under the water. Hermione emerged looking cross, and he smiled. "Feel a bit more relaxed?"

She spit a mouth full of water in his face. They both started laughing, as they pulled at each other. With one almighty pull, Hermione grabbed his shoulders and Snape toppled over the edge of the tub and into the water on top of her. Water splashed over the edge and spilled around the bathroom, sending bubbles everywhere. She couldn't stop laughing, "Gods! I'm sorry! I just-" his body was pinning her down to the bottom of the tub and he was soaked. 

Rather then looking cross, he looked amused and burst out laughing in a deep throaty chuckle. "Well this is a most unusual situation," he said standing up, his robes dripping wet. "Perhaps I shall go retrieve us some towels." He stepped out of the bathtub and swiped his wand from his pocket. Performing a simple drying charm on the water around the bathroom, he stepped over to the closet to retrieve some towels. 

"I am awfully sorry," she said softly, sitting up in the tub, her bust line hidden by the porcelain edge. He turned around and walked back over to her, holding a gorgeous hunter green towel. She smiled, "thank you. . . your robes aren't ruined are they?" He frowned slightly, looking down at his soaked robes.

"No matter, I have other ones. Your towel, Hermione," he turned his back to her and outstretched his arm with the towel to her. She stood, nervously at first, from the tub and took grasped his arm to hold her balance. Stepping up out over the edge, she slipped and cried, "oh!" 

Snape whirled around to catch her, before she hit the floor. His arms wrapped protectively around her body. It didn't matter that she was wet, because he was too. He could feel her small but firm figure pressed tightly to his. Her wet tresses clung to her neck and shoulders. "Are you alright?" 

She looked up at him and blushed furiously. "Yes thank you, I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz." Snape wrapped the towel around her body before allowing her to back away from his arms. "Thanks. . ." her face was still quite scarlet. He backed away from her slowly, heading for the door. 

"There are fresh clothes lied out for you on my bed, I will go and arrange for some sort of dinner. Please join me in the study when you are quite ready," he left with a swift blur of soaked black robes. Hermione stood there wondering about what had just happened. Thinking about the comfort, she had felt in his arms, before heading off to his bedroom to get dressed for the evening.


	5. Chapter The Fifth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: I know it's been a couple bazillion years since I've updated this, but life has been so crazy. Anyway, I hope you guys like this next chapter, and for those of you who have stayed loyal to this story, and me it is much appreciated. Anyway, please review!

Her nostrils filled with a sweet aroma as she stepped from the bedroom, dry and fully clothed. The study felt warm and her eyes caught the fire blazing in the hearth. She smiled as she saw him lighting candles at a cozy table set for two. Soft light glowed from the candles and she absently noted the classical music that filled the room as well.

He looked over to her and smiled, "Ms. Granger, please join me for dinner." A blush rose to her cheeks as she stepped toward him. Kneeling before her, Snape kissed her hand and stood up still clutching it. "Your seat…" he pulled out her chair and helped her adjust before taking his own chair. 

"Thank you," her eyes sparkled as she looked around the table. Italian had been the choice for the evening. A plate of creamy white pasta topped with slivers of tomatoes, lemon, basil and tiny bits of chicken sat piping before her as well as a glass of clear bubbling liquid. Off to the side of her plate was a bowl of very colorful salad, sprinkled lightly with fetta cheese and a vinaigrette dressing. A slice of French bread covered in what seemed to be sweet jam rested by the glass. "Severus this isn't food, this is art! I can't eat this!" 

"Surely you must, else I'll have slaved away for hours and for nothing…" he smirked knowing that in only an hour he had managed to bring this meal to perfection. 

She laughed and stared at him. "Hours? I don't think it took me that long to dress, but it really is quite lovely. Just looking at it makes me feel as if I've enjoyed it thoroughly."

He beamed at her, a soft and genuine smile. "A fine subtle craft, culinary art, much like potion making. 25% presentation, 75% taste sensation." To this, she giggled. "I do hope that you will at least humor me and try it," her brown locks bounced up and down as she nodded her head.

"Do you like to cook?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I love to cook, though cooking for one is very monotonous and dare I say lonely." She could sense a note of sorrow in his voice, and his eyes seemed the slightest bit distant as he drew his glass up from the table. "A toast then?" she nodded to him. "To comfort," she smiled as did he. 

"From the world," her voice was soft and she clanked her glass to his, her words mixing and resonating with the crystal. Together they tipped their glasses back and drank. Hermione sipped it lightly. "Severus…what is this? It tastes very sweet…" it slipped smoothly over her lips and down her throat.

"White Zinfandel…" he looked at his glass. "This was the wine that was served at my wedding…" again he seemed sorrowful and distant. 

"They your wife had excellent taste," a faint smile crossed his lips at her words before he swallowed from the glass and set it down. "Did she like Italian?" 

"What?" he asked softly.

"Your wife…" she hesitated feeling her question inappropriate, and wishing that she had thought it through before speaking. "Did she like Italian?"

He smiled fondly as if replaying a memory in his mind. "Her favorite…" his eyes seemed lost in a place and time far from where he sat. "The hours I would spend with her out at Tonino's…sitting out on the balcony…" he closed his eyes but continued to speak. "Oh the nights, out own little paradise…sipping white Zinfandel and watching old drive ins…" 

"Drive ins?" she asked.

"Drive in movie. A popular muggle thing in America, caught on rather quickly in Europe actually," he paused briefly to breath before continuing. "Tonino's was an Italian theatre in the midst of London square. On the roof there was a balcony overlooking the venue and the fountain in the plaza. Across the venue was a drive in movie lot which showed foreign romance films in black and white, every Friday night." 

"And you would skip the bill by sitting on the theatre roof." 

He paused for a moment and opened his eyes. "You know…I never thought about it like that before, however I do suppose you are correct." Hermione smiled and nibbled at a soft green leaf from the salad. "Every Friday night like clockwork, the theatre would open at seven and we would enter, climb the stairs and go up on the rood with our picnic basket and blanket. We'd spread out the blanket and just lay back and look up at the stars, waiting for the movie across the venue to start."

"That sounds very lovely."

"Indeed it was…" his eyes again were distant. "We used to dance, oh how she could dance…" and they continued to dine, she listening as he spoke about his wife and former life of being married. Hermione listened with great interest, but couldn't help feeling a bit sad. For as happy as his memories of her seemed to be, it had to be that much sadder because she was no longer with him.

When dinner had ended and the table had been cleared, by magic of course, she stood and walked over to the hearth. He slowly followed and watched as she sat on the settee by the fire. Before joining her, Snape walked over to a deep mahogany cabinet and opened it. She couldn't see what he was doing but there was a soft click and music, a bit louder then before, floated through the air.

He caught her surprised look and smiled, walking over and standing before her. "Phonograph…"

"Oh." She smiled. "I didn't realize that you collected muggle antiques…"

Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "Well thank you Hermione, now that I feel suitably old…" She laughed as he took her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "Shall we dance?" 

"Well alright," he put his hand on her waist and stood close to her, drawing her into him before taking her other hand in his and slowly began to dance. The music was an older song with a jazzy but slow melodic tune, a rather brassy trumpet and piano piece soon accompanied by lyrics sung by a deep rich baritone voice.

"Once upon a time…" the old phonograph sounded crystal clear as the words filled the air, "a girl with moonlight in her eyes…put her hand in mine, and said she loved me so…but that was once upon a time…very long ago…" He spun her about slightly so that she never strayed far from his body. 

"Once upon a hill, we sat beneath a willow tree…counting all the stars, and waiting for the dawn…but that was once upon a time, and now the tree is gone…" the music though beautiful was a bit sorrowful, and she noted how well it mirrored Snape's married life, as he twirled her again. 

"How the breeze ruffled through her hair, how we laughed as though tomorrow wasn't there…we were young and didn't have a care…where did it go? Where did it go?" Hermione chanced a glance up into his eyes and noticed that they were far from his study, that same place as they had been during dinner when he was reminiscing about her. 

"Once upon a time, the world was sweeter then we knew…everything was ours, how happy we were then…but somehow once upon a time…never comes again…" The song ended softly, the trumpet and piano still playing as the record came to its end. Filling with silence, the room seemed almost empty, despite the fact the fire was roaring and the two of them stood in the middle of it. 

"That was a beautiful song…" her words were soft and stirred him gently from his thoughts. He looked down into her eyes as they sparkled brightly up towards him. She glowed in the firelight of the room, and he almost regretted letting her go. Stepping back just a bit, Hermione found herself backed up against the settee, so she gracefully sat down. 

"I'm glad you liked it." he sat beside her and gazed into the fire. Her eyes searched him over, worry and concern rising, as he seemed still more distant. She placed her hand tentatively on his shoulder and he slowly turned to look at her. "What?" His single word, though not icy, chilled her to the bone. 

"It wasn't your fault you know…" she said softly. "She knows that…" Snape continued to stare at her, deep into her eyes as if trying to read her soul. "I know you miss her…" the words seemed to tumble awkwardly from her mouth, but to his ears seemed so right. He turned his head away from her and gazed back into the fire. 

"I loved her…" he whispered almost inaudibly. 

"Shh…" she leaned over and turned his head to face her, catching the single tear running down his cheek with her finger. "I know…I know…" she sat there in the fading light, with her arms wrapped around him. They sat in silence, watching the flames lick the walls of the hearth, the shadows bouncing lightly across the walls. She held him, much to his approval as he sunk down a bit into her arms, closing his eyes every now and then, opening them only to see that the fire was still going. Hermione could feel herself again drifting off to sleep and soon gave into the sweet temptation. 


	6. Chapter The Sixth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Now that I'm back on top of things, I hope to be posting regularly. Life is dismal and rainy, so on the bus today I wrote another chapter. And to answer the question of a fan, whether or not this will turn out to be a romance between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, and whether or not he loves her because he loves her, or because she reminds him of Wendy. My answer to that question stands as thus. You'll have to read to find out. Also note, this chapter gets dark, for those of you who do not know the meaning of angst, perhaps you should look it up. Might I suggest you take another gander at the rating of this story, it is "R" and might I also add, those not a fan of Death Eaters and their activities, beware. 

A soft mewling brought his eyes to meet the light. His eyes wandered slowly to the dim glowing embers in the hearth as he wondered how long he had slept. He was rewarded with an answer as the Hogwarts bells chimed ten times. With a sleepy smile, he turned his head to the left, expecting to find hers upon his shoulder, only he did not. 

Snape tilted his head downward to see that she had fallen from his shoulder and into his lap. Her head lay resting across the top of his thighs, her hair fanning out around her face in a soft chocolate halo, as she slept peacefully. Movement became a necessity, but he didn't want to disturb her. His legs ached from sleeping in a sitting position for so long and he needed to stand. 

Reaching for his wand, he softly muttered the incantation to make her levitate out of his lap. She rose up and remained sleeping as he stood and stretched his legs. The innocence of her sleeping figure seemed to radiate about the room as he carefully scooped her up into his arms. He took slow light steps, carrying her to the bedroom as she sighed peacefully in his arms. 

Laying her down on his bed, he turned down the duvet and slipped it over her, tucking her in securely. "Such a beauty…sleep well…" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Turning on his heel, he got to the door but turned back to her sleeping figure. She looked just as Wendy had, so many times. The memories flooded back to him, the countless nights he would carry her to bed, tuck her in and then leave, only to be called away to the brutal world of the Dark Lord. He prayed now was not such a night for fear of having to leave her in his bed, if she were to wake alone, surely she would be frightened, and could never understand. 

Closing the door, he murmured a charm over it, making the room lock and its inhabitants sleep 'til well past the dawn hour. The spell was so familiar, much like the back of his own hand, he had used it so many times on Wendy. Saturday had always been a horrid night, a bit of a light sleeping drought into the wine, and he would carry her off to bed before she ever knew he had to leave. It was the only place she had ever been safe, locked away in his bedroom, sleeping. How he missed her, and only prayed that Hermione would fall to the same fate as Wendy had done. 

Not a moment after being out of the bedroom, his arm began to burn profusely, as he heard the Hogwarts bells toll eleven. Knowing the sensation all too well as his summons to the Dark Lord, he grabbed his wand and cloak before practically dashing out a concealed entrance in his study to the outside world. 

~*~

An almost inaudible pop and he had arrived in the circle of Death Eaters, the Dark Lord standing in the middle. Being the last to arrive was never a good thing, except in Snape's case, for even the Dark Lord knew it took time to away from Hogwarts without being noticed by Albus Dumbledore. Though usually he never had time to tell the headmaster that he was going, somehow, the older wizard always knew. 

Snape felt a chill, their meeting place in the cemetery atop the grassy knoll, didn't make the weather pleasant for it was foggy and cold at eleven p.m. at night. He looked around, seeing familiar faces all about, McNair, Malfoy of course, Crabbe, Goyle, and many others whose names he did not know. Even Pettigrew stood in the circle tonight, his beady eyes shining dark in the moonlight.

It was a bit odd that they met tonight, despite the fact it was Saturday. With the Ministry hot on their tail, the Death Eaters rarely met every Saturday, or even on Saturdays at all and never in the moonlight. The fact that they had met at all tonight astonished him. They had just met last weekend, and on tonight of all nights, the full moon was bright, and not a wise time to be meeting. 

"I'm sure…" hissed the Dark Lord from the center of the circle, "Many of you are wondering why…after just meeting last week…why have I summoned you all again…" he stared around the circle, his eyes passing over each person with extreme scrutiny before moving onto the next. "It has been brought to my attention…" his voice was almost demonic, as if not from this world. "That one of you…has betrayed me!" Snape could feel the knot building in his stomach. 

The Dark Lord stepped toward his ring of followers, heading in Snape's direction. He glared him right in the eye and cast out his hand as if to grab his shoulders. "Don't be late again Severus!" he hissed, and Snape nodded. He released his grip, pushing Snape back a bit before he turned to the man standing next to him. "Zambini…" again his voice sounded demonic. "I've heard from a little bird that your daughter has made friends with Potter…" 

The man opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Snape knew well that Miss Zambini, of his own house, had made more then just friends with Gryffindor's golden child. They had dated all through the summer, and as rumor had it, even knocked boots a few times. He was all too certain that this explained her sudden removal from Hogwarts earlier that weekend. Albus had come to him with a letter saying that her father was removing her from Hogwarts in order to attend Durmstrang Academy, a bit closer to home. 

"You would think you would have schooled her better then that…" the Dark Lord hissed right in his face. "Wormtail!" he hissed again, "Bring in tonight's main attraction…" the little man nodded with a malicious grin on his face, as he scurried away from the group. He returned moments later dragging a large brown potato sack behind him, it was jumping about thrashing and screaming. "Ah yes…bring her to the center…" the little man did as he was instructed and then quickly returned to his place in the circle.

"Zambini you will pay for your betrayal…" his eyes went wide with the most grotesque grin one had ever seen as he glared at the man. 

"But my lord! Please she did not-"

"Silence!" he hissed. "You know better then to endanger our existence! She is your spawn! You should have schooled her better!" he kicked his foot hard into the still squirming sack. The voice from inside yelped and held still as the Dark Lord knelt down and untied the sack, pulling it away. In the center of the circle sat Blaise Zambini, the supposedly treacherous daughter of Dirk Zambini. She was bruised and naked, her mouth gagged and her body naked. Snape closed his eyes for but a moment, knowing that he would have no choice but to participate in whatever fowl activities that were planned for her, to prove his loyalty.

"My brothers…" he hissed, "How long has it been since we last partook in a fresh young doe?" Blaise's eyes went wide as she tried to cry out in protest against the gag in her mouth. The men in the circle began to chuckle and talk among themselves, Snape remained impassive. "However…she is but one doe…and you all know what that means…only the most deserving of you shall have at her before death…" 

"No!" cried Zambini as he lunged forward at his daughter in a feeble attempt to protect her. 

"Crucio!" cried the Dark Lord, and a long white jet of light shot from the tip of his wand. Zambini fell instantly to his side and cried out as a bolt of hot lightening seared through his skin and nerves. "Remove that pathetic mess from my sight…" and McNair stepped forward, kicking the cursed man out of the circle with his steel-toed boot. "Ah now…who shall be that one…who shall savor this morsel of flesh?" The circle cheered loudly, and made animalistic, almost carnal grunts of approval. 

"I would think the Severus should have the honor…after all he does teach the wretch…" sneered Lucius Malfoy as he stepped forward. His glance fell upon Snape and he grinned wickedly, knowing that he would be the other chosen to partake in her misfortune.

"I too was thinking about Severus…" the Dark Lord narrowed his eyes at Lucius before turning to Severus. "Very well, Severus, you shall be the lucky one to bring about her demise." The group grumbled as he stepped forward toward the blond man. Snape couldn't swallow, not only would he have to kill her, and lord only knew what else, but he would have to look as if he were enjoying it. "Rape her. Make her bleed. She'll regret the day that she ever spoke Harry Potter's name." 

Lucius stepped toward her and ripped the gag from her mouth, before spitting across her chest. "Filthy little mudblood." His words resonated in Severus' ears, as he tried to picture Hermione safe, tucked away in his bed in her sleep. "Severus." His attention was quickly caught by the other man's words. "Be a good professor! Go on and give her what she has coming! After all she is your student." Again, Malfoy sneered. Gods how he regretted having to do this, but it was the only way. 

He stepped toward her and stared down into her eyes, as if to say he were sorry. Only he did not speak. In one swift motion he had kicked her hard in her side, a loud crack, the satisfying reward the circle was looking for, as they burst into cheers at his actions. She cried out immediately and her eyes filled with tears. Snape's stomach twisted as he grasped a fistful of her hair and pulled her to her feet. Again she yelped, and he kicked her roughly in the shins. 

"Please professor! No! Please!" her cries were so strong, she would be difficult to finish off, what with all the fight and life she had in her. Her cries did not cease and he had no choice but to bring his hand swiftly across her face. A loud smack filled the air as her flesh made contact with his, and the crowd erupted into applause. 

"Always was the silent type…" muttered Wormtail to the Dark Lord. 

"Quiet fool…watch him work, you could learn a thing or two…he is most loyal, I can see it in his eyes…" And Severus caught every word as he tossed the girl to the ground. She landed with a thud as he undid the button on his trousers. Standing over her with his member exposed, a simple muttered spell had made him fully engorged, she shrieked at the sight of him. 

"No! Please! No!" her wails were filled with tears as he kicked her again in her ribs. He descended on her like a hawk, swooping down to retrieve his prey. In an instant, he had thrust himself inside of her dry and unready opening. A blood-curling scream flowed forth from her mouth, much to the pleasure of the crowd. He stopped and held completely still for a moment, looking down into her eyes with an almost hint of mercy. But the look of sympathy was soon replaced with a wicked sneer. 

"Lucius! This girl is a virgin! Come and share in the taste of her blood and flesh!" he called to Malfoy who was all too eager to step forward to her, his engorged cock, without the help of a spell, readily displayed. Her eyes swelled and Severus could feel the blood running between her legs from the fresh tear he had made upon entry. It meant that the rumors were not true, she had not slept with Potter after all, another innocent child lost at the hands of the Dark Lord and minions. 

He leaned forward and bit into her neck, his teeth sinking deep into the hollow of her throat, making her cries sound horse as he punctured her skin. The blood flowed forth readily from her flesh as he drank from her hungrily, looking as if he were thoroughly enjoying himself. Lucius snickered and pulled Severus' head roughly away from her neck, leaning in to lick the blood off his lips. "He tells the truth brothers! Join in!" 

At his words, a few others in the circle stepped forward, cocks exposed, and readied themselves to participate. Severus descended his lips to her breasts and bit roughly at her nipples, tearing them with his teeth and allowing more blood to flow forth. He had slipped his member back from within her, and tucked it away in his trousers as the men pushed forward at her. She tried to cry out, as Lucius Malfoy and three others attempted to shove their engorged cocks down her throat, only Lucius really succeeding. It twisted his stomach in knots to see what he was seeing. 

"Hey quit hoggin'!" shouted a Death Eater as he pushed Severus roughly aside and thrusted himself into Blaise. He rolled back onto the knoll and sat himself up, the entire circle had joined the "feast" at young Blaise's expense. Her cries were nothing more then muffled bleats, as fistfuls of her hair were ripped from her head, and a knife came slashing across her stomach. Lucius began splattering her blood about, dousing everyone thoroughly. 

Snape had stepped far enough away to not get coated, but still caught enough of her blood to stain his face and hands. It was such a mob on her now, that if he slipped out, it would go unnoticed. He decided to do just that, and slowly edged away from the crowd. But a cold voice made him freeze. "Arriving late and leaving early?" hissed the Dark Lord as he came upon Severus' ear. 

"My lord, forgive me, but the headmaster will begin to suspect if I do not return soon. This midnight outings get riskier and riskier in fear of my discovery…" Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him and glared. 

"Very well Severus…" and if he had been able to, Snape would have breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to go, taking but at step forward before falling to the ground. "Crucio!" he shouted, and Snape's form began to writhe and contort in extreme pain on the ground. "Do not be late again Severus," he turned back to the main event of Blaise's rape and death, leaving Snape to slither on the ground in pain. 


	7. Chapter The Seventh

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: As I said, the last chapter was dark. I had no idea that this story was going to turn out the way it's turning out, but as it comes to me, I just take it all down. And right now I'm having a major attack of the killer plot bunnies, so if I happen to get like three chapters up tonight, go me. But don't go expecting that sort of thing every time. Hehehe. 

She never heard him leave, but a loud slam of a door woke her from her slumber. Hermione shot up from the bed she was snuggly tucked into and looked around frantically. The old grandfather clock on the wall said half past two, and from the looks of it, noon had not yet come. There were footsteps out in the study, loud and clunky before a loud thud on the door. Gasping, she sprang from the bed and ran to the door, only to find it locked.

"Severus?" she called out in a voice filled with terror. Her hands gripped the handle tightly and tugged at the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh bloody hell!" she fished around in her pocket and drew her wand. "Alohamora!" she cried and the door flew open. All was silent in the study and she nervously edged forward form the bedroom. "Severus?" she called out again. But there was no answer. 

She stepped cautiously over to the dinning room table, finding nothing or no one to be the cause of the footsteps and loud thump that she had heard just moments ago. Hermione turned back towards the hearth, finding the fire extinguished. Suddenly a hand clamped tightly around her ankle. "AH!" she cried and spun around to Severus lying on the floor, blood askew his face and hands, his fingers clenched tightly around her. "Severus!"

His entire body shook as if his nerves were a live wire and his eyes were hollow, his pale skin tainted with blood, though his or another's she could not tell. "Oh Severus!" she knew at once he had been summoned by the Dark Lord and only hoped that he had not been tortured, but by the looks of it, he had. Immediately she fell to her knees beside him and attempted to scoop him up into her arms. He was hardly in control of his own body as he thrashed against her touch. It suddenly dawned on her that he was enduring the effects of the Cruciatus curse, and that while under it, the touch of another was more painful then the curse itself, particularly the touch of someone you loved. 

"Oh what can I do?" she closed her eyes and struggled to think, but her knowledge on the unforgivable curses left something to be desired. "I remember reading something…that's it!" with her wand in her hand, she muttered a levitation charm and floated him off to the bathroom. 

~*~

With a warm bath drawn and his shaking stopped, Severus sat in the tub, she kneeling on the floor at his side, gently washing the blood from his body. He was untouched, aside from a few bruises and cuts, how he had acquired them, she could not begin to fathom. The blood that stained his hands, body and face was not his, thank god, but she shuddered to think at who it did belong to. 

"You should go…" he muttered, gasping as she brushed a soapy washcloth over a cut on his shoulder. His pale skin made him look like death warmed over, as he sat in the water, his hair matted to his face. He felt utterly embarrassed that she was seeing him like this, but had not the heart nor the strength to turn her away. She placed her hand on his cheek, making him face her. 

"You are not alone in this world Severus, you just have to let those people who are willing to help you, let them inside." She continued to wash his shoulders and back, as well as his chest with the washrag, wiping away the blood. "Are you alright?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. Again he stared at her, but nodded slowly, not trusting his mouth enough to speak for him. Her hands cupped some water and poured it over his head, wetting his hair and smoothing it away from his face. 

"Hermione…" he said weakly.

"Yes Severus?" Her eyes were filled with concern, as she watched his still trembling figure turn about in the tub. 

"Thank you." She nodded to him and continued to run the warm water gently over his body, clearing away the remaining blood and dirt that marred his skin. He could hardly move on his own, his body still shaking from the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. Hermione could not help but feel her heart bleeding for him as he sat there, helpless. 

After a while the water drew cold and she shivered to touch it. "Let me get a towel, and I'll help you up, you can dry off and I'll take you to your bed." She turned around and summoned a large green towel. The idea that she would see him in this state, and naked at that, made him cringe, it was more then his pride could take. But he stood, slowly and with much difficulty, from the tub, trembling and not seeming to be able to stand on his own. Reaching over to him, she placed his arms on her shoulders and helped him step out of the tub so that he could lean back against the wall. 

Her eyes raked him over just once and she gasped. "Severus!" his thighs and legs were covered with deep cuts and bruises, bleeding profusely as he closed his eyes tightly and winced. "Dear god…" she whirled her wand in the air and summoned a container of salve and another rag. "How did this happen?" she said kneeling down before him to attempt and clean his wounds. 

"It is punishment for what I have done…" his voice was weak, his eyes still closed. "The rape of an innocent girl, and partaking in her death…I do not deserve to be healed." His words immobilized her momentarily, though they did not shock her, she had assumed as much from the moment she had laid eyes on him on the floor of his study. "I do not deserve to be healed," he repeated. 

Hermione pushed his legs apart a bit, dipping her hands in the salve. "Severus, it is not your fault, now hush." Her hands were soft as they descended on his wounds, around the tops of his thighs, but he winced in pain nonetheless. "I'm sorry…I don't mean to hurt you…but these wounds are fierce…" she noticed that his limp member was also cut along the sides and stained with blood, though she was a little hesitant to touch him there, fearing she might overstep her boundaries. 

He took little comfort in her hesitation, and closed his eyes again. "Do as you will…" his final vestige of pride slipping from his grasp. She took this as the verbal confirmation she needed, and placed her hand, wrapped with the warm wet rag, over his genitals and wiped them clean of the blood. Severus tensed visibly, drawing in a breath, but relaxed when her fingers, coated in salve, replaced the rag and smoothed their way over his scrapes. She stood and helped wrap the towel around his waist, pinning it to the side. 

His eyes were hazed over and she stared up into them. "Thank you," he murmured as she took his hand and led him into his bedroom. The room was dark, until she muttered for candles, and even then, he looked ghostly pale in the light. She walked him over to the bed before going to his wardrobe and rummaging around in it for a pair of boxers and soft cotton tee shirt. Finding the articles of clothing, she came over and held the boxers out to him. 

"Turn around and I'll help you step into them," he nodded slowly, bowing his head almost as if in shame that he was so shook from the curse, that even the simplest tasks became difficult. Upon seeing his backside, she looked away. Marks of old encounters were scared upon his lower back and they made her shudder just to think about them. With her holding his waist, and leaning on her shoulders, he was able to step into the boxers and then toss on the shirt.

"Come here…let's get you into bed." Hermione turned down the duvet and helped him into the bed. He laid his head back on the pillow and she brushed his hair from his eyes. "Close your eyes, go to sleep…" she hummed a muggle lullaby as she hovered over him. Severus' eyes fell closed as she lifted herself from the bed and walked to the door. 

"Please…" he called out from the bed, eyes still closed. "Don't go…don't leave me alone…" The words shocked her, but she immediately crossed the room to the bed. Her eyes searched his worn body over, his hands still shaking. 

Hermione walked to his wardrobe and took a navy blue Oxford tee for herself. She dropped her robes and panties, then removed her bra before tossing the shirt on over her head. Climbing into bed beside him, she breathed a deep breath she was not aware she had been holding. "Alright Severus, I won't leave you…" He turned a bit in attempts to hold her close, but his hands were still trembling. Sliding her body over, she curled into his arms and nestled her head by his chest. 

His breathing was shallow as she listened to his heart. "I love you…" his voice was a whisper and she looked at him, yearning to ask if he had said something. But she was sure if he had, and if it were what she thought it was, he thinking of Wendy, and not her. Her eyes fell closed soon there after, and she never heard him mutter the words again, this time adding her name. 


	8. Chapter The Eighth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Thank you all you wonderful people who continuously review my work. I love reviews, nice long lengthy reviews on what you really think. Hehe, flames are used to toast marshmallows since they are great brain food. I love constructive criticism too. So this chapter is a bit more "R-ish" and those of you not in it for the romance had better just skim it. But not too graphic. Enjoy!

Dawn never came, as the storm continued its assault on the Hogwarts castle and grounds. The dungeons were particularly chilly that dreary Sunday morning, all except for one room. One room, in which two people laid sleeping, lay sleeping warm and safe in each other's arms. 

Her body was aligned to his, touching him in every way possible. Hermione's fluttered open to see his face just inches from hers, the reason for her wake unknown. She smiled, he looked peaceful, almost at rest, and the color had returned to his cheeks. Slowly, as not to wake him, she moved her hands under the covers. His chest heaved up and down slowly, in a calming rhythm that made her feel at ease just to watch him. 

She slipped her hands up under his shirt and placed her palms against his chest. His skin was warm and very smooth, his muscles well toned. The beat of his heart was slow against but felt good against her hand as she moved it over his torso, feeling his lean stomach. He had not woken as her fingers slid delicately over each of his ribs.

'He truly is a wonder,' she thought, leaning her head a bit closer to his. Her thigh was nudged by something semi-rigid as her fingers trailed up his chest and over his nipples. Ignoring the nudge, she allowed her fingers to continue traveling over his chest and abdomen. It was as if she were there watching him and the hand of another stroking him, yet she could feel it all the same. Again her thigh was nudged and she glanced, this time, over to his face. 

His eyes remained closed as she felt the nudging continue. It occurred to her that her feeble touches had been like caresses and aroused him accordingly. She attempted to shift her legs, but only managed to push her lower body further onto his. For that split second of initial contact, she felt a jolt streak up her spine, and her heart skipped a beat. Her breath caught in her throat, a drowning sensation washing over her, as she felt a sticky dampness between her own thighs. 

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to the floor and noted her discarded panties, thrown casually on top of her robes, wondering why she had not opted to wear them. The room was nearly dark, a glowing vestige of the night, all save for the glowing embers in the hearth from the study. She slid her finger from his body to her own and slipped a finger up between her thighs. Much to her surprise, she felt herself fully aroused and wet. 

It was then that she felt how stiff her nipples were, straining painfully against the thin cotton of his tee shirt. Again, she felt him nudging between her thighs. Thoughts raced through her mind as she glanced at his face. He remained sleeping, unaware of the present situation, of how aroused he was how aroused she was. 

Staying still was becoming increasingly impossible, and before she knew what had happened, her hands had dipped below the waistband of his boxers. Her fingers danced lightly over the tops of his thighs. She was surprise at how soft and fine the hair at the top of his legs felt. 

Hermione allowed her fingers to drift to a soft thicket of curls just above his erect member. Curling her fingers through his curls, she closed her eyes and breathed in deep. They were soft against her fingers, softer then her own. As if she were a marionette and invisible strings guided her body, her hand slipped lower and stroked a finger down the length of his shaft. 

A soft gasp spilled from her lips as she felt him respond to her touch. His eyes were still closed as she cupped her hand around his length, feeling how warm that area of his body was. She shivered as her fingers caressed the scars alongside his inner thighs, and his legs seemed to spread just a bit. Sensations unlike any she had felt before began to fill her body as she worked her hand over him, just trying to take it all in. Before long, he was completely hard beneath the sheets and she was almost afraid to let go. 

Hermione's fingers massaged the tip of his erection to feel a drop of silky smooth liquid there. Her own feeble experiences with guys had been nothing of this magnitude, the closest she had come to the living male anatomy were the pictures in various scientific texts that she had read over the years. A few more strokes of fingers and his member seemed to throb before squirting forth a blast of hot silky liquid. She gasped but quickly silenced herself by biting down on her tongue. 

With her fingers covered in his ejaculate, she sighed, feeling the ache between her legs, in all of her feeble self-experiments she had never felt like this before. Her hand fell limply across his lap, her fingers nestling in the thicket of his soft curls. She laid her head back on his pillow, trying to slow her breathing and dull the sensation between her legs. 

"Did you enjoy waking me up?" a voice soft and low whispered in her ear. Shocked, Hermione turned her head in his direction to see him awake staring back at her with a curious expression on her face. Her mouth fell open but no words came out. It was not a look of anger, but rather gentle amusement that played across his face. 

"But how- how long have you-"

"Ah…you think that any man could resist the touch of hands so delicate as these?" his large hands clasped hers, smoothing them over the sheets to clean them. Her cheeks tinted scarlet and she closed her eyes wishing she were far from his arms. "Do not blush Hermione…" his lips were upon her ear, and his warm velvet tongue licked the skin just below her earlobe. "Shh…dear girl…" his deep rich baritone voice soothed her mind and added peaking pulses to the sensation between her legs. 

Hermione felt her legs being coaxed apart and she gasped as he cupped her womanhood in his hand. "Oh!" her cry was low and her eyes faded to half closed as his fingers, long and delicate, flexed their way through her curls. She loved the sensation of his fingers as they swirled through her curls, tracing patterns on her thighs. "Oh…" 

"So soft…" her murmured and slipped a finger up inside of her waiting wetness. Her entire body went rigid, all of her muscles contracting tightly as he did so. She could feel his manicured nail scraping up against her inner walls as it curled around in a 'come hither' motion. His thumb twisted and pressed lightly on the sensitive nub of flesh at her opening, causing a bolt of hot lighting to shoot up her spine. 

"Mmm….oh!" he watched her as she closed her eyes and her chest began to heave up and down. She absently arched her hips against his palm, driving his finger deeper into her. "S…Sev…Severus…" she whispered, her breathing rather irregular. Another push against her clitoris with his thumb and her entire body froze. Hot streaks of fire burned through her body to every never ending and she cried out. "Oh!" It only lasted moments, as he slowly pulled his finger out of her and brought it to his lips. 

Hermione opened her eyes to see him staring curiously down at her. "Good morning." He said, leaning down to her lips. She eagerly kissed him, tasting herself upon his tongue, before clasping her arms around his neck and pulling him down atop her. Their lips merged and his tongue caressed hers, as she rubbed her body against his, trying to touch him all over. 

Gently he pushed her back. "I fear we are getting ahead of ourselves…" he said calmly, and she looked up at him, nodding in agreement. "Perhaps it best if we both return to slumber for a bit?" again she nodded. A light kiss caressed her forehead as she settled it back into the pillow. His head soon joined hers, wrapping his arms around her, before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep. 

~*~

He sat across from her at the table in the study, sipping a cup of tea. She too was drinking a cup, and breathed in deep the steam from it. His eyes studied her, the way the light reflected off her chocolate locks that cascaded to her shoulders. He noticed how her eye and cheek and forehead came together in a spot all too perfectly a bit forward of her temple. And her eyes, the way they sparkled, like pools of thick molasses, he was sure to drown in. Even her lips, pale and full were like that of a pale rose after the rain. The tea caught on her lips made them look glossy and that much more inviting. 

She tried to ignore the fact that he was staring at her, as if waking him up the was she did wasn't embarrassing enough. Hermione could feel his eyes upon her so again she sipped her tea, finally setting the cup down before looking up into his eyes. "Severus…" 

"Yes?" She did not speak, merely stared at him, studying him as he had done her. His features were noble, a strong Roman nose, and ebony black eyes that matched his slick locks. Her thoughts paused and she couldn't help but wonder if the curly locks she had felt this morning were as deep black as the hair on his head. His lips thin and pale, looked enticing, and she yearned to lean across the table and claim them with her own. 

"Hermione?" 

She shook her head to shake her from her thoughts. "Yes? I'm sorry…what were you saying?" 

"Perhaps we should sit by the hearth?" he stood from his chair and offered his hand to her. She took it and walked with him to the living room. Severus sat on the rug right in front of the hearth, watching the tiny embers spark against the logs and dance across the grate. Hermione sat facing him, in rather close proximity. "Hermione…"

"Sorry…" immediately she backed away from him, but he held her hand firm and pulled her close again. Her smile was warm as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "I just…nevermind…" she blushed, and in the firelight, looked like an angel glowing in heaven's light. 

"We need to discuss what happened this morning," her eyes fell immediately as she traced invisible lines on his hands. He tilted her chin up so that she looked him in the eyes. "Please…do not be ashamed…" She stared deep into his eyes, searching them, though for what she couldn't even begin to fathom. 

"It's not that…it's just…" her voice trailed off. 

"Just what Hermione?" 

Hermione closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. "I'm not her Severus," her eyes opened slowly. "I'm not Wendy." There was a tense silence, not a breath was drawn, nor a sound uttered, and only the soft crackling of the fire in the hearth filled the otherwise quiet room. The air was thick and warm, as she awaited his response. 

Severus leaned his face closer to hers, the shadows from the flames licking over his face and pronouncing his features in the subtlest but noticeable way. "Hermione…" his voice was soft as his lips descended upon hers. She was hesitant but accepted his kiss lightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her hands twisted into his hair as his fingers caressed her cheek. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. 

The fire crackled as she leaned back onto the rug. He leaned down atop her and began to kiss her deeply, her chest heaving beneath him. She no longer wore his blue Oxford tee, but rather a white button down of his, spared for her from the wardrobe. His fingers played at the top two buttons to allow him open access to her neck. 

Hermione sighed, feeling relaxed with his warm body over her, and his skilled lips on her neck. He continued to kiss her neck and move downward with the buttons, exposing her chest. A fine piece of white silk shielded his eyes from her breasts, as he kissed her stomach and nibbled his way back up to her throat. "Soon…" he said as he kissed her lips. She shifted positions beneath him and curled up on her side, he holding her close to him. 

"If I could stay in your arms forever I would…" she sighed and shivered feeling the chill of the room from her open shirt. Severus waved his hand and a blanket floated over to him and he covered them both with the thick velour material. "Oh that feels good…" Hermione turned over and faced him, her back to the fire.

"You will have to go soon…" he said sadly, ruffling his fingers through her hair. She frowned and he kissed her forehead. "They will begin to wonder…"

"But it's horrible out there, it's not like it is in here…you aren't the same out there…" her voice seemed shaky. "They don't care out there…there is no comfort…" 

"But your room mates-"

"I don't have any!" she protested, scrunching her nose. "Parvati and Lavender share a single and I got the side room, the closet! You should know that from yesterday morning when you went and got my robes." 

"Ah…you are correct, I failed to remember that," he smiled at her. "Now that you mention it, I did find it most peculiar that there were no other beds in the room, nor extra wardrobes or desks." 

"They can't stand me. No one would miss me! And now that I've slept with you…" he raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed, quickly rewording her statement. "Slept in your bed with you…I can't bear the thought of another night alone!" 

"There will be nights…" he said, his voice somber. "They will call…and I will have no choice but to go…" Hermione pulled his left arm close to her face, rolling up his sleeve. He knew she was looking for it, however she wouldn't be able to see it, not well anyway. "You can't see it, it's only bright black when he summons…" 

"I can…there…" her finger traced the outline of the mark, her eyes seeing the faint lines of where it should be. "And I do not care…even on those nights, you will come back…" Severus looked ashamed, retracting his arm, but she held it firmly in place. "Please…do not be ashamed…" she leant her lips down and kissed the dark mark on his arm. 

Severus smiled, and kissed her forehead. They lay in the light of the fire, holding each other, she humming a sweet lullaby, and he stroking his fingers through her hair. The late morning ebbed into the early afternoon and neither was missed when they didn't show up for dinner. 


	9. Chapter The Nineth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed! I shall keep continuing this as quickly as possible. This chapter is progressionary, and I hope you like it as much as you like the last one. Please review, I love reviews, and tell your friends!

Sunday evening had arrived at last as they laid lounging on the floor by the fire. She was held close in his arms, her head nestled up against his shoulder as they watched the dying flames dance in the grate. Hermione had no desire to leave him, however the school week was creeping up on them quicker then either of them cared to admit. 

"You will have to go soon," he stated sadly, running his hand through her hair. 

"I do not want to go," her voice was soft but firm as she rolled over and faced him, their bodies touching. 

"Hermione…"

"No. I won't go." Her protest was not combative, rather peaceful as she pulled herself closer to him. The faint shadows from the fire reflected on his face and shadowed his eyes. She leaned her lips to his and kissed him gently. He was all too eager to return her kiss but stopped himself, looking sadly down into her eyes. 

"You must go." He watched as her eyes filled with sorrow. "Hermione, please don't look at me like that. Surely, you knew that you could not stay here…" she frowned and looked up deep into his eyes as he sat up. Slowly, she rolled her head over and placed it in his lap, staring up at him. Her deep brown eyes shined up at him, as her chocolate brown hair fanned out over his legs. "My dear girl…" he was lost to her beauty and innocence as it radiated up at him. 

"Severus, I'll go, but only if you really want me to." Her voice was like a siren's song against his ear, forever enchanting him. How could he tell her to leave? Try as he might, his lips would not cooperate with his vocal cords long enough to expel her from his chambers. It was as if a stronger power was forcing his mental clarity away into the back of a dark closet. Surely, if she stayed, the headmaster would never agree, then again what the headmaster didn't know certainly wouldn't kill him. "So do you really want me to go?" she asked.

"No Hermione, I do not wish you to go," he sighed and she smiled. "It would be as tragic for me as it would be for you if you were to leave. However I do not think it wise that we sleep together tonight." Her frown tortured his soul, as her big brown eyes seemed to droop with sorrow. She didn't even need to speak to convey the message that she disagreed. "Hermione…"

"I promise I won't wake you up again…" a scarlet tint came to her cheeks as she spoke and he couldn't help but smile. "I mean…not like that…not like this morning anyway…" Severus leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "At least not on weekday mornings…" he gasped in surprise at her forwardness but then touched her lips with his finger. 

"Shh…" Hermione giggled softly, his soft silky strands tickling her neck as he tilted his head down and planted a soft sensual kiss upon her lips. She embraced him instantly, her arms linking behind his neck and pulling him down on top of her. The sensation of his lips upon hers was enough to make any girl go weak in the knees. "My dear sweet Hermione…" 

Her eyes beamed up at him as she brought her lips to his. "How lucky am I to have found comfort from this awful world in your arms Severus…" The soft crackling of the fire died before sparking up bright green. Severus stood immediately and helped her to her feet. "What's going on?"

"Floo. Quickly, go into my room, to the bathroom." She nodded and did as she was told, just in the nick of time. The fire sparked green once more and the head of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the grate. "Ah, headmaster…what brings you my way this evening?" 

"Good to see you are feeling better Severus, I just wondered if you had gotten over your illness? And if not, whom should I deplore as, dare I say, a substitute for your class?" The kindly old wizard smiled through his long white whiskers and gazed knowingly through his half moon spectacles at the younger man.

"No Albus, a substitute will most definitely not be necessary. I shall return to my class tomorrow. However, I do feel as if I have developed a slight allergy to the food from the Great Hall. So, with permission granted, I shall take my meals of my own accord here in my chambers for a while." 

The headmaster nodded. "I fear your allergy is called 'social discomfort,' Severus, but no matter. If you wish to dine alone in your chambers, so be it. If that is all, then my matters of business are done here. Goodnight." And with a soft pop, his head was gone and the tiny orange flames returned to the hearth.

"Only you won't be dining alone…" came Hermione's soft voice as she stepped from the bedroom door, wearing his long black robe. "I think I've developed a slight allergy to the food from the Great Hall…" she sighed dramatically. He couldn't help but chuckle and walk over to embrace her. Severus hugged her round her waist and swung her up in the air. "Oh!" she laughed. 

"Hermione…there are not enough words to say what I feel right now so you will have to settle for a kiss instead." 

She blushed. "That will do quite nicely I believe." Their lips met as he carried her back into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Her hair clung to her face and mixed with strands of his as he leaned down over her. "Mmm…" she sighed into his lips. 

"Now if you'll excuse me…I'm going to go and shower before bed." She nodded and watched him walk to the bathroom door. He had gotten all the way there but turned as he heard his name.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind…"

He rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you cannot start to say something and then say nevermind, it simply doesn't work with me. If you're going to be staying here, there are going to be some rules, and rule one is that you won't start to state an idea aloud and then not finish it." She giggled. "Rule two no giggling." 

"And if I break the rules?" 

"Then you'll be subject to punishment…by means of tickling!" he lunged at her and began to tickle her ribs all over. 

"No!" she cried out in laughter. "Stop! Stop! Please!" 

He relented for a moment looking at her. "Do we understand?" 

"Rule three…you don't get to make all the rules!" she pushed on his chest and he stumbled back from the bed. "As such, I don't expect you to go about breaking the rules either…" her tone was mocking and full of lightheartedness. Another chaste kiss was exchanged between them. 

"Very well, now if you don't mind, I am going to go shower before bed." He paused feeling as though he had said that before. Turning on his heel, Severus exited the bedroom via the bathroom door. Hermione looked at the door and held up three fingers, placing one down then another until she held no more. He came bursting back through the door. "What was it that you had wanted?"

"What?"

"The whole 'nevermind' thing…what was that all about?" 

"It was nothing," she lied rather unconvincingly. "Honest."

"And Sybil Trewlaney can predict the future." They both burst out laughing at his quip before she crossed the room and stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He had again entered it and walked over to the shower, removing his shirt and trousers as he went. "Now Hermione, what was it that you had wanted to say?" 

"Oh it's nothing…" she sighed, "I just thought you might be a little lonely in the shower…" Her voice had went from mocking to serious and his eyes studied her over as she blushed. "It was just a silly thought, forget I even mentioned it, that's why I said nevermind…"

Severus took two steps away from the shower and stood over her. "If you wish to shower with me…you may. However, I must digress…" he paused and thought better of it. "Nevermind." 

"What?" she demanded. "You can't go neverminding things like that!" 

"Touché…" his voice was melancholy as he turned his back to her and stepped out of his boxers. Not willing to accept defeat so readily, he stepped into the shower and drew the curtains closed around him. "Well?" he asked from behind closed curtains. 

"Well what?" 

Severus poked his head out and grinned at her, "Are you going to join me?" Hermione smiled and stepped toward him, her hands undoing her shirt and the boxers that she had been wearing. Another step and she was at the shower, wearing only her panties and bra. "You know…if you keep this up, you'll go through all my shirts in a week." 

"And that's a problem because?" she asked dropping her knickers. "Could you undo this for me?" a spin on her heel and the clasp of her bra was at his mercy. His fingers slipped it undone and pushed the straps down off her shoulders before leaning over and nibbling at her shoulder. "Mmm…remember…rules…" 

"I do not recall us making any rules of this nature…" his voice was low as he turned her to face him. "In fact…I don't believe that we've set any rules worth while keeping…" Hermione stepped into the shower and immediately fell into his arms. 

"Shower then bed?" He nodded and pushed her back against the wall as he turned on the water for the shower. A stream of hot water sluiced down from the showerhead soaking them both as his lips met hers. Her hands tangled in his locks as they became wet and his hands held her close. She could feel herself becoming aroused and his arousal was eminent. 

"Hermione…" she pulled herself away from him, the single slip of her name from his lip making her shiver. Her mind reeled. She knew it was unwise to start playing before bed, but felt as if it were unavoidable. The moment in which she had paused to evaluate the situation caught his attention. "What's the matter?" he asked. 

"It's nothing…"

Severus grasped her chin firmly and stared deep into her eyes. "Do not lie to me Hermione." She melted beneath his stare, falling back just a bit, but his arms were there to catch her. "Perhaps this isn't such a good idea after all…"

"No!" her eyes went wide at first but she calmed her voice before speaking again. "I mean, please…I'm so very confused. This is all happening so fast. I don't want to leave you, I don't want to go back to being alone, but I don't want to pressure you, and I don't want you to think that every time we're together, it's all about what it's not about." 

"Which is?" 

Her cheeks turned scarlet as he gazed deeper still into her eyes. "I don't want you to think this is all about…well all about…"

"All about what Hermione?" 

"It just seems like after this morning…" she searched his eyes, looking for the right words, but could not find them. "I don't know." 

Severus brushed her hair from her face as the water continued to pour down on them. "I do think I understand what you are saying." His voice was soft, as he leaned in closer to her, so that she could hear him over the running water. "However let me throw this idea out for you." He drew in a deep breath before continuing. "When I first met Wendy, it turned out we were both social outcasts in the world and really didn't have anyone else to turn to. Our first few encounters, once civil, were really about just finding companionship, and filling the gap of being alone." 

His finger traced down her neck as he spoke. "One night she had spent the night in my dormitory, as was common for her, however we fell asleep unclothed, which we both thought wouldn't be a problem. However, that lasted for all of about fifteen minutes." 

"So then you-"

"Yes Hermione as unfathomable as it may seem, I had sex with a woman before she was my wife." It seemed rather interesting to hear him speaking of such things so freely, then again there she stood naked in his shower trying to decide what to do about her oncoming arousal. Nevertheless, she could not keep the blush out of her cheeks. "And after that night, for the next, two or three days, it made our relationship very awkward indeed. I don't know who made it worse, but between the two of us, we were afraid to be in the same room as one another, for the mere fact that the relationship might be based on something other then what a relationship should be based on." 

"On sex." 

"Yes, on sex." He rolled his eyes. "Why do I have the feeling you just like hearing me say that word?" To this, Hermione couldn't help but giggle. 

"I'm sorry Severus, but it's not something I ever pictured myself talking to you about." 

"Hermione, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you not standing naked in my shower?" 

Again she blushed, "Touché Severus…touché."

"Listen to me, I don't know exactly where this leaves us, aside from very wet and warm in my shower, but I do know that I do not want you to go. And I don't want to not be able to be in the same room as you. I don't know what I want, though I do know it's not for you to leave." 

She smiled at his words and leaned her head against his chest. "I don't know what I want either Severus, but I agree, I don't want to leave you," he nodded in agreement before dipping his head down to kiss her modestly. "And I do want to be in the same room as you, hell even the same bed as you, clothes or not." 

"However I do think for now, at least for tonight, clothes would be a wise decision," Hermione agreed and traced her finger over his lips. "I also think we have showered long enough, the water is starting to run cold." 

"Well that's uncool…" she added quirking her eyebrows up at the showerhead. "Must be a malfunction, Hogwarts plumbing never runs cold." 

"Yes I've been meaning to call Filch to fix that…No matter, shall we get out then?" Together, they stepped from the shower and he tossed her a towel. "Dry off a while, we've both an early morning coming." At his words, the Hogwarts bells stroked ten. 

"Very well…say Severus?" 

"Hmm?"

"You don't suppose I could borrow a tee shirt and a pair of boxers to sleep in do you?" she asked as they entered the bedroom, both tucked away under a towel. "I mean it would save you the trouble of trying to retrieve more of my clothes…" 

Severus stared at her. "You know, if you keep this up, I won't have any bloody tee shirts and boxers to give you. You've already ran through three sets." She giggled. "You find that funny do you? Well we'll just see about that when I'm completely out and you've got to wear my long wooly winter pajamas to bed." He spat out his tongue at her, acting a bit childish. 

"Not that it would be a bad thing, as bloody cold as it is in these dungeons." 

"Is my bed not warm enough for you Hermione?" he mocked. 

"Only when you're in it," he smiled and tossed her a soft gray oxford tee and a pair of green Slytherin boxers before grabbing his own nightclothes and preparing for bed. 


	10. Chapter The Tenth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: So I'm sitting here in CIP class at quarter after eight in the morning, being bored out of my mind because the Internet is down. I had planned on posting chapter ten from the classroom this morning, since so many of you are urging me to continue at hyper speed, however that doesn't look like its going to be an option. Oh well. I woke up this morning having not checked my yahoo mail in days only to discover that my muse has returned, and with a spicy new flare. He's ready to fight. If he wants to fight fire with fire, well I've got three words for him: BRING IT ON! *does my cheerleader jump* So yeah, by the way just so you guys don't worry, he's not the muse for this story, just my life's muse. Anyway, enjoy chapter ten! I hope it makes up for this really long author's note.

The week came and went, and rather slowly at that. Every night, just before dinner, Hermione would go to her room, and via the floo network, she would journey to Severus' chambers. Each night she bought something else to his chambers in accordance to making them her own. He was pleased to have her in his bed, despite the fact they had agreed upon no early morning wake-up calls, not at least until the weekend. She seemed all too reluctant to leave his arms in the morning before class, but had no choice. 

It was Friday morning and the sun was just peaking up above the horizon, kissing his cheeks as he slept. She had woken early, and crept from his bed to shower. His shower was enchanted and she wouldn't have had it any other way. The walls transparent, jutted her out on the side of the cliff over the landscape, facing the rising sun, as if she were showering in midair outside. Beads of water dripped down her face as she toweled off and used a simple drying charm on her hair. 

Upon returning to the bedroom, the window on the wall shone bright rays of sunlight across the room. He lay sleeping in the bed, sheets wrapped around his slender figure. How she yearned to go and wake him, but she could not. Or could she? It was Friday and after all, Friday was technically considered the weekend. Deciding against it, Hermione walked over to him and knelt on the floor at his side. "Severus…" she whispered. 

"Hmm?" he grunted, eyes still closed. 

"It's time to wake up…you've got classes to teach in an hour." Her voice was sweet to his ears yet he did not stir from the bed. "Come on…" she shook his arm gently trying to rouse him from his slumber. Again he groaned, still keeping his eyes shut. "Severus…you have to get up…" she kissed his lips and his eyes fluttered slowly open. 

"Why did you wake me?" he demanded rather grumpily. 

"Because you have classes in an hour." 

"You destroyed a beautiful dream…" he sounded sad as he slowly sat up from his bed. 

"I'm sorry, why don't you tell me about it?" Hermione pulled herself up from the floor and bounced onto the bed beside him. 

"Where in the bloody hell do you get so much energy?" 

"You're not a morning person are you?" she asked playfully leaning her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her immediately, and she fell into his embrace. "Mmm Severus…morning person or not, you certainly know how to make a girl want to go back to bed…if I could just lay here in your arms all day…" 

"I don't see why not, nobody ever pays attention on Friday anyway…all too worried about the up and coming trip to Hogsmeade." She rolled her head over and nuzzled her nose against his neck, as he cradled her up into his lap. "Bloody hell, cancel classes! I don't feel like teaching today." 

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "And I don't feel like attending them, not when I know the alternative is to lie here in your arms all day. But I have to go and you have to teach. The day won't be that long. Just think, classes are over early today, two o'clock instead of four." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she looked up into his eyes. "Besides we have tonight to look forward to, even if you won't tell me where we're going."

"Ah…" his smile was as bright as the sunrays that filtered through the window. "Indeed." Hermione stood from his lap and walked over to his wardrobe. She rummaged around pulling out a long black cloak and a pair of black trousers. 

"I think I'll dress like you today," she snickered as she threw the cloak over her shoulders.

"And I think Professor McGonagall would throw you out on your ear if you came in dressed like me." He added walking over and circling his arms around her hips. "Then again I don't suppose that would be such a bad thing…if you're thrown out of class…attendance is no longer an issue…"

"Don't go getting any ideas Severus." She kissed his nose and handed him the cloak and trousers. "Now, tell me about that dream of yours over breakfast?" 

"Of course my dear, though why you even ask is beyond me. You know what, rather who it was about…" He sighed and she smiled, knowing full well that for the last week she had occupied his dreams every night. Some better then others of course, but keeping constant in the fact that they were wonderful until she woke him. 

"Well I'm sorry to keep waking you from them…" her lips met as and they shared a romantic kiss. The Hogwarts bells tolled seven times throughout the castle, signaling the hour to be seven am. "Oh no!" she cried, breaking the kiss. "I'm going to be late for Transfiguration! Professor McGonagall will kill me!" she dashed to his study, trying to gather her books in a very quick moment. 

"Well you had better transfigure those clothes of yours, they look like you've slept in them!" he shouted and winked at her as she threw on her shoes. 

"Ha ha!" she cried sarcastically as she rushed back to the table and pecked him lightly goodbye. "Why aren't you rushing? You'll be late!"

"Hermione, I'm a teacher, I get the leisure of showing up when I chose to." 

"I see…" she was at the door, her hair a tousled mess and her books slung over one shoulder. "What time tonight?" 

"Be in the study by five thirty." She nodded and then ran out. "Have a good day!" he called after her, but she was too far gone to hear him. "I love you Hermione…" he could say it all he wanted to the empty room, but she was more then likely halfway out of the dungeons by now. "Until then my love…" he looked up at the clock and groaned. What a way to start the morning. Double Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor third years and on top of that, he was running late. Severus sighed and zapped himself a granola bar to munch on before heading out to his classroom, in attempts to make the day go by faster. 

~*~

Five thirty had come and she stood before the fireplace in his study. "Severus?" her voice echoed off the stone walls and circulated around the empty room. He was no where to be found as her eyes searched the room. A soft tapping was coming from the door that led into his office via the bookshelf. "Severus?" she called out again. 

Approaching the bookshelf doorway with caution, Hermione pushed it open only to be greeted by Severus' black raven, Romeo. "Oh Romeo! You scared me…" the black bird, majestic as it was with bright green sparkling eyes, flew in and perched over on the mantle of the fireplace. "Romeo what is it?" 

The bird sat gazing at her, a yellowed note clutched in its beak. She walked over to it and took the note. "What's this? Huh boy?" Romeo cocked his head before flying off into the fireplace and disappearing in the flames. "How very odd." Hermione allowed the note to fall open in her hands before reading it. 

It read: 

Dear Hermione,

If you are reading this, it is five thirty on Friday afternoon. I await your presence. All you must do is take a fist full of floo powder, step into the fire and say "Grand Central Plaza." I shall await you there, by the fountain. 

Love,

Severus S. Snape

P.S. The phial on the center of the mantle may interest you. Pour it into your hand if you like. 

Hermione smiled at the note and folded it several times before tucking it away into her pocket. "Oh Severus…" she could not wait to accompany him, wherever he was at the moment. But before she went, remember the postscript in his note, she glanced up to the mantle. Sure enough, there was a tiny glass phial sitting directly in the center with an iridescent blue liquid inside. "I wonder what that could be…" she thought aloud. 

Taking the phial in her hand, she uncorked it and immediately a sweet scent rose and filled the air. She dumped the contents into her hand, and it felt as if thick liquid silk were slipping through her fingers. Only it didn't splatter to the floor like perfume, rather caught in her fingers and she gasped. A long silvery blue piece of material now dangled from her hands. It was a dress with an open back and cross neck strap, as well as a low dip in the bust line. 

Giddy as a spring morning, Hermione zapped herself into the dress and spun around feeling how it clung to her body like cool running water. She stepped into the fireplace, with a fistful of floo powder clutched in her hands. "Grand Central Plaza!" she shouted and green flames gobbled her up. 


	11. Chapter The Eleventh

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Hey there. I'm so happy that everyone likes my story. I'm glad you guys keep reviewing. I love the reviews. Anyway, During Earth Science and Physics and a part of Spanish today, I wrote the next chapter. But then I had to drive my sister to a baseball game, go pick up a birthday present, pick up the dog from the vet, bake a birthday cake, do my aerobics and then type up my paper for History. (Because everyone knows that schoolwork comes before fiction work hehe.) Anyway, here's chapter eleven, sorry it's up so late this Tuesday night, but at least it's up. Hope y'all like it. 

Hermione found herself standing in the center of the Grand Central Plaza. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Tall vintage buildings, the color of a soft sunset, lined the plaza and a large fountain stood at its center. Water flowed forth from a horn that a stone cherub held to its lips as the center of the fountain. The ground was paved of cobblestone and the air was warm, laden thick with the sweet scent of an Italian bakery. 

It was as if she had stepped out onto the streets of Venice, light mandolin music playing all around her. She remembered that the note had said he would be waiting for her at the fountain. Looking up, Hermione's eyes caught sight of a tall figure leaning against the parapet on the other side of the fountain. Her steps were light as she approached him. 

The figure turned to face her, "Good evening Hermione…" his voice was low and sensual as he knelt and took her hand to kiss it. His chivalrous conduct made her blush. Standing, he released her hand and looked her over, the iridescent dress shimmering in the fading light of the sunset. "You look absolutely gorgeous, the Mona Lisa herself could not compare to your beauty…" Hermione was practically scarlet at his compliment. 

"Severus, this place…it's beautiful…" words escaped her mind as he offered her his arm. She kindly accepted and they began to stroll over the cobblestone and down the venue. 

"Would you care to join me for a spot of tea before journeying to the theatre for the evening?"

"I would." Her smile sparkled and she leaned in close to him as they walked in step down the lane. They arrived in front of a tall Victorian style theatre, a small café sat perching the side and across the street, the plaza could be seen. The drive in movie lot that she had heard him speak of, though empty, also sat across the street from the theatre, just as he had described it. Dusk had just fallen to night and streetlights were slowly fluttering to life. "Severus? This is muggle London! This is-"

"Yes my girl, welcome to Tonino's." Her hair bounced loosely around her shoulders as he released her arm and held open the door to the café. "After you m'lady." Severus stepped in behind her, stirring the attention of the many that were seated and dining. Gasps and whispers rose as he took her arm and strolled over to the bar. 

"Severus!" cried a robust voice. "Welcome back old friend!" A tall but round man stood behind the bar polishing an empty glass with a thin blue rag. He had thinning gray hair in a horseshoe atop his head and a broad grin from ear to ear across his chubby little cheeks. "Why did you ever stay away so long?" 

Severus smiled back at the man. "Times change Tom, times change." 

"Rubbish. But you've back to us at last, just wait 'til Liza finds out you've come back," he reached his hand out across the bar and shook Severus' hand. "John!" he shouted halfway across the room, "Go and fetch your mum! She's out on the terrace, tell her that Severus' come back!" A young boy, about the same age as Hermione, with sandy blond hair, disappeared through a darkened doorway near the back of the café. "She'll never believe it, not after all these years…she'd just about given up hope of ever seein' ya again." 

"Indeed Tom indeed." Severus smiled and turned around to face the room full of familiar faces. 

"Lordy be!" cried an old feminine voice from behind them. "Severus Snape's come home! Where've ya been all these years?" A kindly old woman with the longest silver hair Hermione had ever seen approached him. She wore a fancy gray coat and heavily caked on, far too dark makeup. Her voice was thick with a heavy Irish lilt and her eyes were a faded green, clashing terribly with her bright blue eye shadow. "Oh…and you've come back too, eh lassie?" She winked at Hermione. "And ta think, all the time you've been gone…we'd expected ya to come back with a flock of children!"

Hermione was confused and looked the old woman over once or twice before it dawned on her that she looked very much like Severus' former wife, Wendy. The old woman has mistaken her for his former wife and she opened her mouth to correct her, but quickly thought better of it, and simply nodded with a smile. 

"Emma…" Severus sighed. The café had not stopped buzzing with whispers since they had entered. Tom had stepped from behind the bar and placed his hand on the old woman's shoulder. 

"You'll hafta forgive her…" he leaned in and whispered in Hermione's ear. "She's a bit senile at her age…if ya know what I mean…" this caused her to giggle. The barkeep turned back to the old woman. "Come on Emma, why don't I have Sherri fix you a spot of tea…" and he led her away from them. 

Just then John, the sandy haired boy, reappeared in the doorway followed by a plump woman with shock red, obviously dyed, hair. She had a round face with a cheery smile and furnished a dressy white peasant top with a long green skirt to match. Her eyes raked over the room, through the crowd and landed right on Severus. He stared directly back at her, and watched her eyes go wide. 

"Ah!" she screamed and ran towards him. Severus shouted loudly as well and charged at her. They met halfway in the middle, he picking her up and spinning her round in a great big bear hug. "Bout damn time you came back!" she shouted joyously, her face all aglow. 

"Liza you know I could never stay away forever!" he exclaimed placing her back onto the ground. 

"No but you could stay away for twenty bloody years!" she cried. "Not one bloody letter, or a telephone call!" 

He frowned. "I'm sorry Liza." 

"Oh it doesn't matter now Severus! You're here!" she kissed his cheek. "Now we can celebrate! Grab a chair! Tom! Round for the house and-" She narrowed her eyes at Severus as he shook his head no. "What do you mean no? Why the bloody hell not? You go away for two decades and-" she caught her husband's eye as he signaled her to look just behind where Severus stood. "Holy hell…" Liza's eyes fell to Hermione for the first time since she had entered the room. She stepped forward and stared openly at Severus' companion. "Twenty year and you bring back the bloody Holy Ghost." 

"Liza…" Tom looked at her, tilting his head and frowning. 

"Don't you Liza me or I'll give you a smack bottom with that rag!" she growled at her husband. 

"Not a wise idea Liza you know he'd like it far too much…" Severus snickered. 

"Hmph!" she huffed, settling down and taking a good look at Hermione. "Well?" 

"Well what?" 

She pushed roughly on Severus' chest, and he stumbled back away from Hermione. "What manners," she rolled her eyes at him and then stuck her hand out to Hermione. "I'm Liza O'Grady, that there's me husband Thomas, and me son Jonathan." Her smile was bright and cheery. "We own the café here next to the theater." 

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you," she shook the woman's hand and smiled. 

"What a lovely name…" said the woman as Severus came back to Hermione's side. "Such a lovely lady for such a handsome man. Have you two been together long?" 

"Liza!" hissed Tom. 

"Oh shove it Thomas. Well?"

"No Liza, I'm afraid we've only recently discovered each other, though for the past seven years she's passed in and out of my life every day. I only regret that it took me seven years to finally notice her properly." 

"Severus…it's Friday, you'll be wantin' ta get over to Tonino's, it's almost seven o'clock." Said Tom reaching under the bar. "And here." He pulled a brown wicker picnic basket out and handed it over to him. "Thought ya might be needin' one of these." 

"Thanks Tom." He nodded and took the picnic basket. "Well Liza it was wonderful to see you, but I'm afraid Hermione and I must be on our way." 

"Fine, go if ya like, but you had better promise to come back soon, and not twenty years from now either!" She hugged him tightly. "Oh it was so good seeing you tonight. Makes me feel young again." Severus snorted at her and returned the hug before shaking hands with Tom. John nodded to them as they crossed the café and exited out to the venue. 

"Hermione, I am so sorry to have put you through all that, I forgot how excitable they could be…particularly Liza…" 

"Think nothing of it Severus…" she smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I do have some questions…but I'll save them for later." 

"We can discuss them in a moment…after all the theatre may open at seven, however the drive in doesn't start until eight." He winked at her and led the way into the theatre. A man in a dark suite with gold cufflinks stood at the stairway that headed away from the main theatre lobby doors. "Ah…evening Sessile. Two for the rooftop tonight," he winked. 

The man in the suite shook his head and blinked. "Severus? Severus Snape? It can't be!" his eyes went wide as he looked the man over. "Then it's true! You really did come back! Welcome back then sir!" He bowed low and tipped the fez that had rested on his head. "The usual then sir?" 

"The usual Sessile…we should be back around midnight…perhaps later, leave the key on the banister if you wish to go home." 

"Yes sir!" he nodded and gave him a little salute, stepping aside from the staircase to allow Hermione and Severus to ascend it. "Have a good night sir!" he called as they walked up the stairs. 

Hermione giggled as she clung to Severus' arms. "You really are something, you know that? Knowing all those people like that. If the kids at Hogwarts could see who you really are, see you like this…they wouldn't think such horrible thoughts at the mention of your name." 

"I wouldn't be able to teach my class the way I do, and not a damn one of you would have learned a thing about Potions. Except perhaps you." His smile was genuine as he held open the door to the rooftop. "I cannot be as I am here, not to them. Just remember that because I am not as I am when I am with them, my students and colleagues, it makes it that much more special to people like you…" 

"And I don't suppose I'd have it any other way." They stood up on the rooftop, facing the drive in screen. With a flick of his wand, a bright blue light sparked around the perimeter of the roof before disappearing, and instantly the air felt very warm as if she were lying by a fire. "What was that?"

"A simple, well rather complex spell actually. It's a shield, generating heat, while keeping us unseen to the world, yet allowing us to see the world." 

"Like a heated invisibility cloak." 

"Yes, a heated invisibility cloak made for Madam Maxime and Hagrid." Another flick of his wand and a very large thick blanket was before them. He set the picnic basket down at the edge and helped her sit down in the middle of the blanket. "Now…" sitting beside her, Severus pulled her into his arms. "Do tell me what was on your mind." 

"Just about Liza and Tom…how on earth do you know them? Did you just meet them while frequenting the café on Friday nights or what?" 

"They are Wendy's parents," he answered softly, stroking his fingers through her hair. "Wonderful folks they are actually, used to love the fact that I spent so much time with her, taking her out every Friday night. They were the best parents anyone could have ever asked for, especially her." 

"Oh." She looked over to the big blank screen and thought a moment before opening her mouth again. "Wait a minute, didn't you say you met Wendy at the University of Magic?"

"I did…" his voice was a bit confused, not sure at what she was getting at. 

"And didn't you say this was muggle London?"

"I did." 

"But how can that be?"

"How can what be Hermione?" 

"Tom and Liza, they've got to be muggles…but you met Wendy at the University of Magic, making her a witch…" 

"Ah…you are quick my love…" he kissed her cheek. "They are Wendy's parents, but not her biological parents. The only parents she has ever truly known, though she does know why. At the age of four months, her real parents were struck down by the dark lord, while trying to fight against him, she was left on Liza's doorstep and they've taken care of her ever since." 

He breathed in a deep breath. "When it came time for her attendance to a magical school at age 11, a private witch tutor was sent to keep her parents from finding out about her witch ways. That, mind you, was before we were on such good terms with muggles and the cooperation of them into our society." 

"So they were your parents too for some time?" 

"Yes…they were…" 

"I see…" she leaned her head back on his shoulders and looked up at the sky. "Look! A shooting star!" she pointed and closed her eyes tightly.

"Make a wish!" he smiled and watched her open her eyes and smile at him. 

"Do you want to know what I wished for?"

"Don't tell me, else it won't come true…" 

She kissed him on the lips and smiled. "It already has Severus…it already has." 


	12. Chapter The Twelfth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Hey all, sorry it took me so long to update, the chapter's been ready, I just haven't been home at a compute to type it all. I went away for a bit, seeing all sorts of weather phenomena's this weekend. Double bowed rainbows with visible purple and orange, as well as snow and a bit of a swirling storm cloud and a waterspout. So it's been great. Forgive me for the delay, but the chapter is well worth it. The "relations" you've all been hoping for…finally happen, so heed the warning of mature sexual relations this chapter. Enjoy!

The night sky had been draped with a thick velvet curtain of deep violet, dark as ink, lined with sparkling silver kisses all across its horizon. She lay in his arms, feeling safe and warm. Cars of all make, model and color had filled the drive in lot across the way. But the rooftop was a safe haven away from all of it. 

"Mmm…Severus…" she sighed softly. His hands had crept up her back, underneath her dress, and were kneading the muscles between her shoulder blades just about the fine satin of her bra. His lips planted gentle kisses along the side of her neck and in the gentle dip of her shoulder. 

Her skin was warm and sweet to his lips, like creamy vanilla cheesecake. He pulled the thin strap of her dress down her shoulder, the ruffle of the fabric filling the warm night air. The breeze was enticingly sweet, filling her nostrils with a sense of passion, which, accompanied by his charm, made her slip slowly in and out of an almost euphoric utopian state. A bright light shown from across the street as black and white images rolled on the screen.

Severus continued to massage his fingers over her back, slipping beneath the satin of her bra. With a subtle twist of his thumb, the clasp came undone and the satiny garment fell from her chest, slipping down into the front of the dress. Her dress was the only thing keeping him from her chest. 

His lips continued their ministrations upon her shoulder and neck, turning her body about so she lay facing him. She slid from his lap and he eased her back onto the blanket, looking deep into her eyes. "Oh Elyot darling!" cried a voice, belonging to the young lady on the screen across the street. "I do love you!" she was seen falling into the embrace of a young man before Severus lowered his head to hers a bit, blocking her view. 

"Hermione…my dear sweet angel…" his lips descended on hers as he slid his body over her. They aligned perfectly, despite the fact he was several inches taller then her. A feather light caress upon her shoulders made her gasp. His silky black tresses tickled her skin again as he kissed her lips once more. She could not retain her tremble as he peeled the think silky material of the dress down her body.

"Oh Severus…" she moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as his hands cupped her breasts. The soft rustling sound of her dress echoed against the night as he continued to pull the garment down past her waist. She wore only a thin pair of silk knickers that were very damp. 

His lips traced a trail of kisses down her throat, sucking and nibbling lightly at the delicious hollow at her collarbone. Her hands remained at her side, not sure of what to do with them. She was tense but excited, nervous but aroused, unsure but willing. Severus sensed her anxiety and looked up. "What is it my love?" 

She was trembling visibly, her breathing labored, her hands shaking as she raised them to his face. Her voice quaked as she whispered. "I…I don't know what to do…I've never done this before…" he could see the blush rising in her cheeks, feeling her body tremble beneath his. Another reason to take his time and go exceptionally slow. 

"Shh…" he kissed her lips and she responded. "Do what feels right Hermione…I shall go slowly for you…" she nodded and moved her trembling hands to his face. He could feel her quivering touch against his cheek, as his lips moved to meet her palms, kissing them each lightly. "You have nothing to fear my dear…I will not hurt you…trust in me…" 

"I…trust you Severus…please don't stop…" her voice was soft and airy against his ear as she murmured against it. He took her trembling hands and placed them at his neck, near the collar. Her fingers shook as she tried to grasp the collar of his black shirt and undo the buttons. Failing to do so, she allowed her hands to slide around the back of his neck and into the soft locks of black silk that was his hair. 

"Hermione…" before she knew it, he had slipped the dress completely down her legs and off her body. The night air had remained warm and she hadn't felt the chill until his hands had begun to trace circles over her exposed stomach. A blanket appeared, made of thick black velvet, floating over him as he begun to lower his head down her body. Severus disappeared below the blanket, his hair tickling her thighs as his head drew lower down her body. 

"Mmm…" she whimpered, no longer able to see him, only able to feel him. His long fingers slid down her stomach, meeting the thin line of silk that was her knickers. In a slow instant, they too were void of her body, and she felt his soft locks tickle her thighs. "Oh…" she sighed, breathing heavier then before. With a gentle stroke of his fingers, he coaxed her thighs apart and lowered his head between them. 

His lips planted a gentle kiss at the soft junction between her thigh and her body, and she felt his teeth pulling gently at the skin there. Tingling sensations shot through her body as his slick tongue slid over her skin. Severus slid his fingers into her thick curls, feeling her dampness and she whimpered. Severus parted her lips and slipped a finger up into her warmth, feeling her walls tighten against him. 

"Oh!" she cried out as his tongue replaced his finger and she shuddered against him, feeling his thumb against her swollen clitoris. She couldn't see him, the blanket hiding his figure as we worked at her, gliding his tongue in and out of her, rubbing her tender clitoris. Suddenly he stopped and she could feel his lips upon her stomach, trailing their way back up the length of her body. "Why…" she cried out in a muffled whimper, "Don't stop…" her words were silenced as his lips met hers, and his body came atop her again. 

"Shh…" he leaned his body down onto hers and her eyes went wide, feeling that he had suddenly become as naked as she. "Hermione…" his naked body wasn't the only thing she felt, as she marveled at how he had become undressed under the blanket. "My love…" his words were at her ear and she trembled again, feeling him pressing against her parted thighs. 

"Please…" her voice was weak, as if crying for release. "Please…" was all she could manage to utter, as he slowly and gently pushed himself into her. "Oh!" she cried out as he pushed through her virgin barrier. A gentle stream of tears flowed forth from her eyes, but his lips caught them as they dripped down her cheeks, holding himself still within her warmth. He kissed her face until the tears were gone and felt her subconsciously push her hips up from beneath him. 

"Hermione…" he looked down into her eyes, dotted with reflections of the silver starry night sky. "My dear love…" her face glowed from the light of the screen, and her lips were pale as a red rose. "Sweet angel of mine…" he began to pull himself slowly out, feeling her hands come to rest on his back. The chocolate brown waves that were her hair, fanned out behind her and seemed to glow in the moonlight, just taking her in was breathtaking. "So pure…" 

"Severus…" was all she could murmur as she felt him slipping his loins through hers. His lips calmed her words and she fell into a swirling cloud of ecstasy, deep as the night was dark. The visions of black and white blurred before her eyes and she heard a faint high whimpering that she later identified as her own call of submission. "Oh!" She had never before felt a true climax and as the waves of emotions poured over her head like Niagara Falls, she cried out to him, "Severus! Oh! Severus!" 

A rush of tight warmth squeezed down on him and he felt her release, triggering his own as a wave of ecstasy swept through them both. He lowered himself gently down onto her body as not to crush her with his weight, bringing his palm to her forehead, feeling her skin slick with sweat. "My love…" his words were air as he tried to calm his breathing. It had been a short union, but enough to make a lasting impression upon them both. 

Her eyes fluttered upon to see his face mere inches from hers and she smiled. "Severus…" he slowly slipped out of her, regretting instantly the loss of contact. The air had become chilly to their warm bodies and he quickly tossed the black velvet blanket over them. Severus curled her close to his body and magicked a pillow for her to rest her head upon. 

"Truly amazing my love…" he whispered and kissed her cheek, holding her close to his body. 

The euphoric state slowly wore off and Hermione came back to being focused. "That was lovely…an amazing first experience…I'll never forget…" she nestled her head by his neck and stared at him. "She was very lucky you know…" 

He nodded. "Indeed…" thinking back to how long it had been since he had spent a Friday night making love to a women he loved on that very rooftop. It took him a moment to hear her calling his name. "Yes love?" 

"Thank you for that…" she kissed him softly. 

"You are most welcome, but it was a privilege, no an honor…" 

She trembled, shaking from the chill. "It's chilly."

"Yes love, I know, cling close and you'll warm…" 

"Are we going to stay up here all night? Surely we'll be spotted…"

"Shh…" he kissed her lips.

"But Severus-" again he silenced her words with a kiss. 

"Hush my little one." And she smiled sweetly, content to be in his arms. 


	13. Chapter The Thirteenth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Looky here…unlucky chapter thirteen. I swear it didn't work out that way, but this chapter is kinda the unlucky one. What am I talking about? Well you'll just have to read to find out, won't you?

A few days had passed since their rendezvous on the rooftop of Tonino's, and they both were equally content with one another. She keeping her distance from him during the school day, and making up for it by snuggling close in his arms at night. As far as he knew, no other witch or wizard of the castle, even outside the castle, suspected anything. The world seemed at rest, no calls from the Dark Lord and even his Potions classes seemed to be getting along perfectly. Too perfectly. 

"And don't forget those essays on Wolfsbane!" Severus shouted to his class as they left. "Ms. Granger stay. And five points for helping Longbottom with his potion!"

'But Professor!" she cried in protest.

"Shut your mouth silly girl or it will be ten," he hissed as everyone else filed out of the room. Once sure they were gone, he strode to the door and kicked it shut, muttering a locking charm. She glanced nervously around the room before running to him and falling into his warm embrace. "Silly girl, my sweet Hermione…" he whispered so any lingering busybodies at the door could not hear. A soft kiss befell her lips and his arms pulled her closer to him.

"Oh Severus…" her voice too, a whisper, as not to be heard. "My love…when next shall we meet? I shall go crazy if I have to wait 'til after curfew tonight. I want to be in your arms every waking moment of the day!" her last words a bit louder then the first. 

"Shh! My love…" he kissed her forehead and held her close. "You must go to class. I cannot keep making you late for Charms, else Professor Flitwick will begin to wonder…" her eyes were sad and full as he tried to push her away. "We shall meet tonight…in the garden…where I showed you before…"

"Deep in the woods, off to the right not the left, down the trail and behind the mossy curtain wall…like I could forget a place like that." 

"Good…" he kissed her lips sweetly and drew his fingers through her hair. "Six o'clock just before dinner. Alright my love?" she nodded and he kissed her again. "Now go, before you are late." Hermione ran to the door but quickly ran back and kissed him deep and true. He pulled away after a moment of an intense, sensational kiss. "Go!" his lips were almost in a full-blown smile. 

"Tonight then? Promise?" 

"Yes Hermione, tonight. I promise." And she left his room, running up the stairs and out of the dungeon, her long brown hair bouncing behind her. 

~*~

Six o'clock was upon him as he awaited in the center of the beautiful garden, another place he had discovered with Wendy. The flowers seemed to glow in the early evening sunset and the babbling brook rolled along by his feet as he stood with a single white rose in his hand, standing out against the black of his shirt cloak and trousers. 

There was a puff of black smoke and Severus jumped, alarmed. The smoke cleared and a tall and sallow looking man with long blond hair stood amidst its wake. Recognized immediately as Lucius Malfoy, Severus tossed the rose into the brook and readied his wand. "Malfoy!" he hissed.

"Ah Severus…expecting company?" 

"Leave Malfoy you slimy git!" he lunged forward ready to attack but Lucius snapped his fingers and another puff of smoke appeared. His eyes nearly fell from his head. Hermione floated before his eyes, bound and gagged by seamless strings of black smoke. She moaned a muffled cry against them, thrashing about trying to free herself. "Hermione!" he called out and lunged toward her, but Lucius snapped his fingers and she disappeared to the other side of the garden. 

"Oh…tsk tsk tsk" he clucked his tongue and sneered at Severus. "Soft spot in your heart for another young mudblood Severus? How tragic." 

"Leave her be Malfoy!" he snarled and readied to knock the other man over. 

He cackled an evil laugh. "Oh Severus…how very sad indeed! As if poor Wendy wasn't enough for you? How many young women will it take before you learn?" And with another snap, he disapperated, Hermione's bound body going with him. A sharp stinging pain shot up his left arm and he crumpled to his knees, a surge of anger and pain welling up within him. 

At once he disapperated to the graveyard hill where the inner circle of Death Eaters met when they did. He arrived as did many others and formed a circle. "Ah!" hissed a slithery voice, belonging to the Dark Lord. "We have fresh meat! Lucius has provided us with a particularly filthy mudblood this evening!" Severus heart sank, he was damned that history repeated itself so frequently. 

Lucius stepped forward, holding Hermione up by the scruff of her neck. He tossed her harshly to the ground and stood over her as she screamed. But why was she not screaming his name? His heart was about to burst as he realized that she was trying to protect him by not calling out his name. Severus stepped toward Lucius and pushed him roughly over. "Let me have at her! I want fresh blood!" he snarled narrowing his eyes at the other man. 

"Ah Severus…" sneered Lucius, "That would not be wise…this mudblood is from your school…surely if your prints would be found on her corpse…that would alert your authorities…and we couldn't have that…" a malicious smile crossed his lips as he kicked Hermione hard in the ribs and she doubled up in pain. A low moan escaped her lips and tears began to well from her eyes. 

"Lucius is right…" hissed the unearthly voice of the Dark Lord. He crept up behind Severus and clamped his slimy hand down on his shoulder. "We wouldn't want you giving away our secrets! McNair! Goyle! Restrain him!" Two burly men grabbed Severus roughly around the arms and held him back but in prime view of the girl. "I trust you will have great fun struggling against them trying to feed your primal instincts. Sorry Severus…" he hissed. "But this time you'll just have to watch…" He turned to Lucius who had stripped himself of his pants, his enormously swollen cock being pumped by his hand. "Begin your feast on the mudblood and enjoy her well Severus may wish to lick the blood from your lips when you're through!" The Dark Lord threw back his head and laughed a deep evil laugh. 

Lucius sneered and spat on her face before tearing at her clothes like an animal. His lips sunk into her immediately, blood flowing forth against her pale skin and spilling across the ground. Severus cried out, kicking and howling at the two oafs that held him at bay, attempting to get closer to his beloved Hermione, but could not. It took but a moment for the crowd of Death Eaters to join in, ravishing at her nipples and stripping her remaining clothing from her body. 

The Dark Lord watched on in extreme pleasure, the girl screaming out in a raw cry for help, to anyone that would listen. He could not bear it again. Severus thrust forward with all his might and landed atop Lucius Malfoy, startling him so much that he ripped a large handful of Hermione's hair from her head. Severus began to pummel Lucius when suddenly a loud bang filled the air. Blue smoke rose all around them and ministry wizards appeared left and right. 

Death Eaters began to disapparate at once, Lucius trying to escape, was grabbed around the legs by Severus and thrown to the ground. The Dark Lord glowered and saw Severus attacking his right hand man. He drew his wand quickly as Severus turned his head around. "Avada Kedavra!" he hissed aloud.

Suddenly a bright beam of green light shot from the tip of his wand, traveling faster then the golden snitch aimed right for him. Just as the beam would have hit, Hermione threw herself in front of him crying out his name and green light shattered through her body. With a loud thud, her body fell to the ground. The Dark Lord sneered and disapperated 

Severus saw her lying on the ground, bleeding and bruised, the fist of hair Malfoy had ripped laid at her side. There was no visible pulse nor intake of breath, her body was cold and motionless. Slowly, he scooped her into his arms and began to weep, his tears soaking the shredded remains of her robes. A tall shadow appeared before him. "I am sorry Severus…but she is dead…" said Albus Dumbledore softly. 


	14. Chapter The Fourteenth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Please bear with me through these next few chapters. Ironic as it was that the death chapter was to appear on April first, I can assure you it was not some horrid April Fool's prank. Please just trust in me and bear with me. I understand the pain and anguish you are going through, you are empathizing with him and after all, this is very tragic indeed. I did label the story as "Romance/Angst" meaning very sad and tragic, almost horrid at times. Again, please bear with me, though I promise nothing, a brighter future is always an option. Then again so is a darker one. 

Black was the color that over shadowed the castle and the sky. Rather than the bright and cheery flags that normally hung in the Great Hall, large black banners were draped from its ceiling due to recent events. Everyone wore black, masses of students and teachers began to gather into the hall, a coffin surrounded by flowers at the head of the room where the staff table should have been. The students sat with their houses, and the teachers in the front row. For someone who claimed she was neither liked nor loved, there seemed not to be a dry eye for miles. 

Severus stood just outside the door to the hall, weary of going in for the funeral. It would start in just a few moments and he had not slept since the attack, two days ago. He had clung hopelessly to her lifeless body not allowing anyone near her, not even Albus Dumbledore. When reality finally sank in, and he finally gave her up, he stayed at her side, stroking her lifeless hand for hours until they placed her in her coffin. He had been allowed to change her clothes, picking a set of festive gold and scarlet dress robes for her burial. Even once the coffin had been moved to the Great Hall, he did not leave her side, until just an hour before the service was to begin.

His eyes were sunk deep into his pale ghost of a face, a haunted gaze captured within them. It was as if sleep were the enemy, if he were to leave her side and nod off she might miraculously spring to live and he would miss it. So he remained exhausted his body at the brink of collapse. Showering just an hour ago, for no more then a few moments, he vowed to himself he would at least try to look decent for her wake, after all she would have wanted it that way. 

The room was filled with tears, he would not, could not cry for her here. It would do her memory no justice if he did. Slowly, he crept into the room passing by the coffin, and tossed hie beloved a glance. Her pale face made her look as if she were asleep, ready to sit up and grace his eyes with her shining smile. Only she remained motionless, lying dead in her coffin as he took his seat beside Professor McGonagall.

It was clear the woman had been weeping for quite some time, her eyes swollen and pink. She too wore all black, with the rest of the staff. The room grew unnaturally silent as Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet, his figure moving slowly towards her coffin. Black was clearly not a color that the old wizard wore often and it made him look sincerely grave, adding to the already overbearing sorrow that resonated within the room. 

"It is with my deepest sorrow…" he began slowly, looking out over the crowd of weeping, black-clad students and teachers. "…that I have had to gather you all here today as you are." He paused and drew in a slow breath. "We are all deeply saddened by the loss of Miss Hermione Granger, it is always a tragedy to lose someone to the forces of evil, and what a person we have lost." The old wizard bowed his head, closing his eyes briefly before continuing, his voice wavering with tears. "Hermione Granger was the brightest, most intelligent mind that ever graced Hogwarts with her presence… and honor and a privilege… and I cannot express how it pains me so… to know that we as a school will never have that privilege again." 

Professor McGonagall buried her face in the side of Madam Hooch's shoulder and began to sob. "However, as difficult as this is for all of us…we must remember her life and not dwell on her death. She would not want it to be so." His words rang through the hall, echoing around in everyone's ear. "We must also remember…that death, in a sense, is not the end, but merely life's next great adventure. And we must hope that wherever this great adventure leads our dearly departed, that we are able to move on through our own adventure of life." 

Albus cleared his throat and stepped forward toward the crowd. "I ask, due to the time and circumstances, that you pay your respects and leave the Great Hall back to your dormitories, preparing to go home. As you are fully aware Christmas holidays are starting earlier this year due to recent events, and the Hogwarts express will be waiting in Hogsmeade in less then an hour. So please students go, pack your things and go home for the holidays." He bowed his head and waved his arms to dismiss them. Students and teachers alike stood in a bit of a hurry, passing briefly by her coffin, muttering a word or two, before exiting the hall. 

Severus was the only one left in the hall as the lights dimmed down. He approached her coffin slowly, eyes trembling, threatening to spill over with tears. Her soft pale skin radiated in the light of the few dozen candles lit around her, and her chocolate locks splayed out around her creating a halo-ed pillow of hair on which her head rested. Slipping his fingers into his pocket he drew a small pocketknife and twisted a lock of her hair between his fingers. Severing the lock, he sealed it in a phial and hung the phial around his neck. 

Tears began to flow forth from his eyes, dripping into the satin lining of her coffin. Her hands were clasped together, so cold and lifeless. He parted them and kissed the top of her right hand, slipping a silver and green ring over her finger. "My heart…" he pressed tight the ring and it glowed. "My soul…everything I am…and you've taken it with you…" tresses of hair clung to his tear stained cheeks as he clutched her hand tight in his, kneeling at the side of her coffin. 

"Damn you to hell Lucius!" he shouted, knowing it would do no good, no amount of damning could bring her back from the dead. He was prostrated with grief, his body shaking violently. His eyes continued to pour forth with tears of anger, of hatred, grief guilt and sorrow as he clutched her hand tightly to his. "Damn them all!" Soft footsteps were heard behind him and a kind and gentle hand fell to his shoulder. 

"Severus…you mustn't blame yourself…" the voice of Albus Dumbledore fell to his ear. "Please…leave her, you've done all that you can do…get yourself some rest, you look terrible…" he had changed from his robes of black to those of a deep purple. 

"I will not you old crone!" his face turned red and then he calmed. "Forgive me Albus…I…I…"

"I understand Severus…please do try to get some sleep…it will do you good…" he nodded to the younger wizard and left. Again Severus stood alone at her coffin. The tears had not stopped and were now just a continual flow of water down his face. 

"Hermione…get up." He said to her as if he actually expected her to rise up from the coffin. "Hermione please…" he begged her, again falling to his knees. She remained still in her coffin, not breathing, not moving, not even a flinch in her eyes. There was no hope as the headmaster's words echoed in his head. "Oh to hell with it all!" Standing rather quickly, Severus carefully clasped Hermione's hands back together and kissed her pale cold lips. She felt like ice, to the touch and he shuddered thinking of how he would never see her again. 

With one final kiss he turned abruptly from the coffin and strode out of the Great Hall, not once looking back, his long black cape billowing behind him. 

~*~

It was later that evening, all the students had gone home for a much extended and very early Christmas holiday. Albus had decided it best to leave Hermione's coffin in the Great Hall and that the few remaining staff members could dine in the third floor staff lounge. To his knowledge, the headmaster, Minerva aside, was the only other person who knew of his relationship with Hermione. He still assumed that they didn't know how far things had gone, but he knew that Albus knew his intentions were pure. 

They sat together, no words spoken, Albus, Minerva, Severus and Poppy. She had opted to stay for the duration of the holidays to ensure the well being of the other three, but Severus knew it was mainly because Albus had asked her to keep a close watch on him. Dinner was hardly appetizing and the only sound that was heard was the occasional clink of silverware and glass. After nearly an hour of silence, he could take it no more. 

Severus slammed his glass down on the table, shattering it and sending water everywhere. He rose in a fury, knocking over his chair and stormed out of the room, heading for the dungeons. Minerva looked startled, almost frightened but Albus shook his head, signaling her not worry. "We're just going to have to be careful around him. Remember Minerva, what it was like for you to lose Patrick all those years ago…" 

"Oh lord rest his soul…" her eyes filled with tears, recalling her husband lost to Death Eaters. 

"And mind you this is not the first time he has gone through this…." Albus added.

"What could one possibly do in a lifetime so short as Severus' to deserve this much pain and torture?" asked Poppy as she sipped her pumpkin juice. 

"The world works in mysterious ways Poppy…" he sighed and sipped his water. 

~*~

Severus, rather then run down the stairs to the Great Hall, had headed north and ended himself up at the Astronomy Tower. The wind was bitter on that cold December night and the sky was black, like that of an ebony raven. He leaned up against the parapet, daring himself to dive over it, looking out across the grounds. All was silent and still, not a wind to be felt nor a bat to be seen. Even the lake was calmed, completely unmoving. No moon was in the sky, nor stars to light the night, just sorrow and grief in his heart. 

His eyes blurred as he looked out toward the woods, the entrance to his hidden garden. Severus did a double take. She was there, standing in white at the entrance to the woods. "Hermione!" he shouted and tore off from the tower like a bat out of hell. He flew down seven flights of stairs before throttling himself out the fourth floor window and falling to the ground. Immediately he got to his feet and took off running for the edge of the woods. 

As he approached her pale white figure, almost ghostly, disappeared into the woods, a soft giggle coming from within. That did not stop him. He ran down the path, chasing after the fading image of his love as she glided nearer and nearer the garden. "Hermione!" he called again but she did not stop. Severus reached the garden, she had floated through the mossy wall, and he burst into it, only to find it empty. 

His heart sank, Hermione was no where to be seen. Suddenly an icy hand clamped down on his back. Severus whirled around and was faced with the icy sneer of Lucius Malfoy. "Traitor…" hissed the pale man. He gazed into Malfoy's steel gray eyes, every nerve in his body twitching to life with anger. "And now your silly girl is lost, as soon will be your life to the Dark Lord…" 

"Bastard!" Severus wrenched himself from Lucius' grip and hurled him to the ground. Immediately he jumped on top of him and began strangling his neck about as if it were a dogs chew toy. "You filthy bastard! It's your fault she's dead!" 

Lucius kicked up, reversed positions landing on top of Severus, and held his neck tight. "You are the filthy bastard! Endangering our very existence!" he clutched his fingers into his throat and began to strangle him. Severus gasped for breath and did the only thing he could think to do, he growled low and bit the other man hard in the shoulder. "Argh!" he cried out feeling Severus' teeth sink into his flesh. 

They tumbled on the dirt, his fist making contact with Malfoy's jaw and blood running on his hands as he bled. Lucius again pinned him and sneered down, drawing a dagger. "You've come to the end of your life my friend…" he reached back and heaved the dagger forward slowly. "Go join both your filthy little mudbloods…in hell!" Severus bucked wildly beneath him, tossing him off and scrambling quickly to pin him down, the dagger flung from Lucius' hand into the brook. 

"You'll be the only going to hell Malfoy!" Severus tightened his grip around the other man's neck. 

Lucius attempted to struggle back. "Get the hell off me! Just wait until the Dark Lord learns of your infidelity!" Severus grabbed him round the neck again and thrust him hard back into the ground. With a satisfying crack, Lucius' neck fell limp and his head lulled about to one side. Blood began to trickle forth from his nose and mouth as Severus stood from him and gave him a harsh kick in the ribs. 

"Dead men tell no tales Lucius." He sneered and kicked the body into the brook, to be taken downstream to the lake. It did not bring her back but the world was now minus one more evil being. Kneeling at the edge of the water, he dipped his hands and face in, clearing the blood from his skin. Severus slowed his pace upon leaving the garden and headed slowly back up to the castle. 


	15. Chapter The Fifteenth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Please continue to review and remember what I said before. And sorry this is short.

The next morning, after another sleepless night, Severus sat in his office grading, wearing a long black car coat. There was a knock at his door and shortly thereafter, Minerva McGonagall poked her head inside. "Severus…we're…they're…it's time." Her words were soft and her eyes bleary and red from her tears. He nodded and she disappeared back into the corridor. He placed his quill down, clutching a piece of parchment to his chest. 

Leaving his office, he headed upstairs. She was to be sanctioned in a church, not far from London, her coffin already there. It would be a small service, informal at best. The letter he held was to his beloved Hermione, his heart beating rather rapidly. Joining Albus and Minerva in the lobby, they walked to the edge of the grounds and apperated to the church. 

It was a cold gray day in London, fog abound as the three of them stepped from a hidden alleyway amidst the fog. The tall stone building stood before them, steep stone steps beckoning them up to its entrance. Severus stepped ahead of the other two, determined to see his beloved be the others. He entered the building, feeling its enormous chill sweep upon him as he entered the chapel. Rows of empty pews filed from where he stood up to the altar where her casket laid. The lid was closed and flowers had been arranged atop it in a lovely display of scarlet white and gold. 

"Severus?" questioned the Deacon as he stepped out from behind the coffin, administering sacraments over it. "My child, you have returned to the church, after all these years under such grievous conditions…I am sorry to hear of your loss…" he nodded curtly and knelt before her coffin in a silent prayer. "If we are all here…then I'd much like to begin, it pains me to hold such an innocent child of nature in the house of God the way I do." 

The three of them nodded and sat in the very front pew as the Deacon began to speak. It was indeed a brief service, as Albus had promised. "Let us go and light a candle before the virgin, individually in her memory." Albus and Minerva stepped out into the corridor where the large cross and statue of the virgin was displayed. Lighting their candle they prayed briefly and returned to the chapel. 

Severus stepped out into the corridor and knelt before the virgin. "Mary, virgin mother of the motherless, forgive me and allow safe passage for Hermione into your waiting arms, into the holy light of heaven and the promised land. Watch safer over her, in the name of our lord, Amen." He remained kneeling, bowing his head and closing his eyes. Tears began to flow forth as his blinded hands reached out and lit a candle.

Her heard the footsteps approach and knew Albus had come to tell him it was time to return, even though he did not want to. "Go Albus, leave me be, I shall return later…" the steps stopped and all was silent. A soft and gentle hand fall to his shoulder. "Please…" but the hand lingered. Severus spun slowly around trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. Gazing up he gasped. "Hermione!" 


	16. Chapter The Sixteenth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Read away. I must admit that this last batch of reviews was interesting to read. I love all of you dearly and find your reviews most rewarding. And to "the potions mistress" I must say you are the most persistent loyal and faithful fan I have. I commend you for coming back even after all the horrid cliffhangers and plot twists I have thrown at you. Do not fear the new chapter is here! And yes cliffhangers are evil, so I've been told. To those of you who wanted to know where Hermione's parents and friends were during her funeral, you seem to have forgotten chapter one. I suggest you go back and re read it, perhaps that will give you an idea as to where they might be. And for those of you who are begging and begging her to come to life, well I'm just not sure, I suppose you'll have to read to find out. I'm sorry that there has been _such_ a delay in posting between chapters. Like two days is really a lot. I try to keep posting constantly, but I do have a life that sometimes, not always, but sometimes requires a bit more attention then my fiction writing career. Hehe, *smacks self on the wrist* Bad Cinderella! Anyway I am so pleased that so many of you are really relating to my story, that so many of you feel real towards these fictional characters, that lets me know that my work is at least decent if not even, dare I say, good. Well at least it's sea worthy. Now that you've antagonized through this extremely long author's note, I commend you for doing so, those of you who skipped it, No story for you! Anyway, now that you've drawn on through this I just want to say thank you very much to my faithful reviewers and to please continue to read and post your reviews, I can't express how much I really do love your reviews. And now the moment you've all been waiting for. The next chapter. Will Hermione be alive? Or just a figment of his imagination? Is this whole thing just a really bad nightmare or is she really dead? Well I tell you the only way to find out is to read. Well what are you waiting for? Read! Read!

"Hermione!" he gasped in utter disbelief. Before his very eyes she stood glowing like an angel, her face pale and she seemed to lean on his shoulder for support as she tried to smile. It was too good to be true, he blinked his eyes several times, expecting her to disappear. Severus reached his hand up to her and stood slowly. His mouth gaped open looking her over to be sure he hadn't mistaken her for someone else. Her smile did not fade as he touched her cheek. 

"Hermione…" his hand slipped over her shoulder and around her waist down her back and across her stomach, feeling her to be a whole person and not just a reflection or a ghost. "Hermione!" He grabbed her tightly and threw her against his body in a tight embrace. "Oh thank the gods!" his lips caressed her forehead several times very rapidly and he felt her arms wrap weakly around his back. "Oh Hermione! Hermione my dear sweet Hermione!" Tears began to fall from his eyes once more. 

"Oh Severus…" she whispered. He pushed her back and held her at an arm's length looking her over, still unbelieving. 

"It's you! It's really you!" he began to hug and kiss her all over. Severus picked her up and swung her around, holding her tight. "Dear god my love!" the tears continued to roll down his cheeks. She held tight to him, her cheek pressed to his chest hearing the thundering of his heart beating. 

"Severus…I wanted to tell you…" she looked up into his eyes, tears streaming down her face as well. "They wouldn't let me…oh!" she stumbled forward a bit, feeling weak. "You couldn't know…I tried to warn you…" 

He stared at her confused. "I don't understand…" 

"Later…I promise I'll explain later…just hold me, I thought I was never going to wake up, never see your shining smile or feel your strong arms around me. Please don't let me go. I love you so much." 

"Oh my love…" he hugged her tight as Albus Dumbledore appeared in the corridor. A weeping Minerva McGonagall was clinging to his arm. Her eyes grew wide as they fell upon Hermione and she began to weep hysterically, as if not trusting her own eyes to see what was before her. She took a trembling step towards the girl. Minerva reached out and slowly touched her shoulder, gasping at the solidity of it. Tears streamed down her face as she embraced her tightly. Severus was reluctant to release her into the woman's arms but did, quickly wiping his own tears with the sleeve of his shirt. 

"Oh Hermione!" sobbed Minerva.

Albus stepped forward and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "There there Minerva…come…let's leave Severus and Hermione to their own devices…" She stepped back reluctantly from her student and allowed herself to be led back into the chapel. The older wizard turned and faced the lovers knowingly. 

"Severus…for safety I think it best if you and Hermione were to remain in the church for the evening…I have made arrangements with the deacon…there is a loft room up near the bell tower…I feel it would be safer then returning to Hogwarts tonight." He nodded slowly and smiled, entering the chapel and leaving them alone before the virgin. Severus stared at her, still in disbelief of her presence. She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"What's the matter?" she whispered. 

Severus swallowed hard, his eyes brimming with tears. "I can't believe it's really you…" his lips trembled and tears began to stream down his face. His heart was bursting as he held her tight to his body. She collapsed into his embrace as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Oh Hermione…" he sobbed. "My sweet girl…god how I love you…"

The door to the corridor creaked open and the deacon appeared in the archway. "Severus, down the corridor to the left is a stairway, here is a key to your room." The man stepped forward, an antique brass key held in his left hand. Severus took the key and nodded, Hermione standing at his side. "Then I bid you both fair well, I am retiring for the evening. Good night," he turned and walked back into the chapel. 

"Upstairs?" she asked softly, looking up into his deep black eyes. He nodded, a soft smile on his lips. Hermione stepped forward but Severus placed his hands around her shoulders and scooped her up into his arms. Severus gazed down to see her shining smile and radiant brown eyes glowing back up at him. His eyes half closed, he leaned his head down and kissed her slow and deep. The soft velvet of his tongue caressed her lips and she parted them, the soft flesh of her mouth meeting his. 

"Hermione I love you." 

"I love you too Severus…" she leaned back into his body as he carried her down the corridor and then up the stairs. The corridor was narrow and made of solid gray stone. It was damp and a bit chilly as he proceeded up the steps, lover in his arms. She trembled as they rose higher into the church tower. Drawing his wand from his pocket while holding her with one arm, Severus magically undid his cloak and draped it over her body. "Thank you…" her smile was bright even in the darkness of the winding stairs. 

After an eternity of climbing up the narrow winding staircase, he reached the door to the loft. He knelt down only a little, not letting her down from his arms, as he opened the door to the room. It was furnished simplistically with a fireplace against the far wall and a couch, but most importantly a large oak wood bed. The room was lit with candles and a small basin of water sat in the corner with a rag draped over the side. Severus walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge still holding her in his arms. "I'm never putting you down you realize…" he said softly and she turned her head into his shoulder and rested it there. 

"Oh Severus I'm so sorry…" she tilted her head up to look him in the eye. He placed his finger to her lips and cradled her tightly. 

"Hermione…shh…" Severus slid back to the top of the bed and laid her gently down beneath the sheets. He curled up beside her and pulled her body into his arms. "I love you Hermione…shh…this is not your fault…" She lay in his arms in silence for a moment, feeling loved and warmed, thankful to be alive. "I couldn't care less why or even what, all that matters is that you are here now, in my arms, forever. I will never let you out of my sight, never again not for one minute, I swear it." 

Hermione kissed his lips softly and stared deep into his eyes. "You don't know how much I love you. Every moment I sat in that coffin I thought about how they would make a mistake and I would never see you again," her eyes streamed tears but he was all too quick to kiss them away from her cheek, while rubbing his hands soothingly over her back. "I wanted to tell you so bad, honestly I did but they wouldn't-"

"Shh…Hermione!" he kissed her tears away as she continued to sob. "I believe you. I don't know what purpose it served but I love you and you're here now and that's all that matters." Again, he kissed her lips. "My dear sweet girl, just know that I love you and that is all that matters." 

"Oh Severus it was awful…" her voice was soft and low. "I had come to the garden early, to surprise you…but when I got there, he grabbed me…Lucius Malfoy…" she shuddered at his name as it spilled off her lips. 

"He is of no importance to you now. He is dead." 

Her eyes went wide realizing at once that he must have killed him, though she dared not to ask. A slow swallow and she continued. "He took me away I didn't know where but I remember him on me, tossing me about like a rag doll…" again she shuddered and he knew at once what had happened but she began to speak before he had the chance to react. "So doing the only sensible thing I could, I bit him when he tried to force feed himself to me. It only bought me a moment, long enough to get word to Professor Dumbledore. Malfoy bound me with black smoke, but by then the headmaster had sent word via an animagi bug that I was to be killed before the Dark Lord, his spells would protect me."

Severus stared in disbelief as she continued. "I appeared suddenly in the garden and tried to warn you, but the bug told me you had to be kept in the dark. It killed me think of what was about to happen. I kept up with the abuse from the Death Eaters once in the circle…" she shuddered and he held her tightly to his chest. "But Lucius wasn't supposed to come at you. They weren't supposed to attack you. I was afraid you would die. I lunged in front of you and felt a bolt of light fly through my body. I thought I was dead." She was crying and Severus kept her closer in his arms, stroking her back and kissing her head gently. 

"I didn't wake but I was conscious, I could hear everything around me, felt you holding me, but I couldn't feel myself breathing or hear my own heart beat. I was confused. I was afraid, alone and worried that I'd never see you again. I hadn't woken from the spell that the Headmaster had put me under since the attack until just a few moments ago in the chapel. I heard him mutter something after I heard you leave the chapel and I felt my eyes lifting and I sat up. He told me to go to you, and so I did." 

"My poor dear girl…" she had stopped crying but he still held her tight. 

"The headmaster informed me that it was for the best, the Dark Lord would see you had no treachery in your allies with him if he saw me die before you. I was dying inside, knowing what you were going through, but unable to do anything about it…" she shivered. 

"Are you cold love?" She nodded and he huddled the blankets on her as he stood from the bed and crossed the room to the hearth and lit the fire. Hermione smiled but gasped. "Oh!" she cried out doubling over and wincing in pain, clutching her stomach. 

"Hermione!" he leapt over to her and scooped her up into his arms. "Are you alright? My love?" She shook violently, her face still contorted in pain as she clutched her stomach. Her mouth was twisted tightly shut and he laid her back on the bed trying to find the source of her pain. "What is it love? What's the matter?" His eyes raked over her and caught her hands on her stomach. "Malfoy!" he growled. "I'll kill the bastard!" he hissed his eyes glowing black with fire. 

"Don't you see?" she choked out, trying to sit still in pain. 

"I see my loved one suffering in pain and agony because of a filthy slime-balled bastard!" he hollered zapping a damp cloth to his hands and patting it against her head. 

"Please…don't say that…it's not true…" he glared at her, his eyes wild and murderous. "Please…Severus…I went to the garden early…" her pain was slowly ebbing and her breathing becoming steady. "I went to the garden early to surprise you with good news…" Hermione sat up and took his hands, smiling through the short-lived but intense moment of pain. "I wanted to surprise you and tell you that we're pregnant." 


	17. Chapter The Seventeenth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: I hope y'all are happy. I've been working my tail off to get these chapters up and posted as fast as possible. And to Potions Mistress, I love your lengthy reviews. To the rest of you, I know the last chapter was confusing but you're all just happy that Hermione is alive. More will be explained later. Do indeed read more. Thanks, and review more too. Oh and to the one who asked about the "we're pregnant?" thing? When a couple gets pregnant and the father is first finding out, it's usually "we're pregnant" because he feels like he helped create that baby too. Again sorry for taking so long getting this up, but you know me, had to take a long time to create the perfect cliffhanger. *Winks at you*

Severus' eyes grew wide and a pale expression fell over his face. It was shock ringing through his mind as he stared at his lover sitting there squeezing his hand. A slow dawning realization settled in his head, a bright smile of utter disbelief fell to his lips. He felt her fingers intertwining in his, her hands squeezing his. Blinking his eyes he laughed, a sigh of relief. 

Hermione giggled at his sudden wash of relief. "Are you- are you sure?" he asked, moving his hand to her stomach.

"Yes… that's why I went to the garden early…I wanted to surprise you with the good news…" Severus smiled down at her, his hand resting gently on her stomach. She placed her hand on his, her dainty fingers feeling so slim and frail against his kin. 

"Oh Hermione!" he cried with great joy, pulling her forward into his arms. "My love, we're going to have a baby!" he exclaimed kissing her several times. "God has shined upon my life today like never before! You are alive and well in my arms and with child!" His smile broadened from ear to ear, beaming down on her. "Oh Hermione!" holding her tightly he could feel her heart beating. 

"Severus…" she called his name softly just nuzzling her head to his shoulders. "I'm going to have your baby…" 

It was a long moment before he looked into her eyes. "Something she never had the chance to do…" he kissed her forehead. "I am overjoyed to hear this, I don't know what to say. I'm- I'm going to be a father!" 

"And I'm going to be a mother, a mother of the child with the man I love. Our child Severus…this is our child…a tiny little being growing inside of me as we speak, part of you and part of me…" He shuddered suddenly afterwards. "What is it?" 

"I only hope this child is more like you then me-"

"Oh no Severus. Don't say that. You are you and I love you for it. Your past is not a trait you can transfer through DNA to your children, I promise you that I've read all the books." She winked and smiled, making him smile. "Oh Severus this is going to be wonderful!" Hermione kissed his cheek. He took her hand and kissed it softly. Staring into her eyes, he studied her warm smile before pulling back slightly. 

"Hermione…" he scooted back from her and held both her hands in his, looking steady into her eyes. "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you…" Severus reached into his pocket and slowly withdrew his hand. "Hermione-"

There was a sudden knock at the door. They both turned their head and stared at the door as it creaked open. A dark cloaked figure appeared in the doorway and Severus immediately grabbed Hermione protectively. The cloaked figure stepped into the room and pulled the door shut. He stood from the bed, blocking her from view of the intruder. Two pale hands peaked from the sleeves of the cloak and pulled the hood back, revealing the intruder's face. 

"I heard there was a brother staying in my room tonight but I had no idea he was mine," said a pale-faced woman with long jet-black hair. She shook her head, the ebony locks falling from the hood of the cloak down to her waist. 

Severus sighed a breath of relief, and then smiled walking over toward the other woman. "Damn you Delilah." He hugged her tight, kissing her cheek. 

Delilah pushed him back and hung her cloak on the coat rack near the door. "Good to see you too Severus…" she looked over to the bed and then her jaw fell. "Severus…is that-"

"No," he stated firmly, remembering the other girl's presence in the room and walking over to her. Hermione stared at the woman in confusion, tossing glances back and forth between the two of them. "Delilah…" he said taking Hermione's hand. "This is Miss Hermione Granger…" 

"I recognize the name…" she said, trying to search her brain. 

"I'm the most recent attack of the Dark Lord, deceased…" Hermione added softly. 

"Oh! Right, you were on the cover of the Daily Prophet the other morning…" she smiled and waved. "How are you feeling? I know what you must be going through, I'm forced to hide out here in this church, else wander the street as a poor blind beggar." 

Severus sat back on the bed, holding Hermione close in his arms again. "Hermione, this is my sister Delilah…tucked away for safe keeping from the Dark Lord…" She nodded in realization, taking a closer look at the new comer and seeing suddenly how similar she looked to him. "She lives here in the church, our parents abandoned us at birth, twins left in a basket on the front steps…we were raised here until we found out about Hogwarts…" Delilah moved about the room, gathering a few things of hers from the dresser, bathroom and closet. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Downstairs…I'll sleep there tonight…don't want to interrupt anything…important." 

Severus rolled his eyes at his sister and she laughed. "Oh honestly Delilah…"

"Well you can never be too sure…I mean after all I walk in and you jump up from the bed like you've been doing something you shouldn't…" she shrugged her shoulders. "Not that I'd expect any less from you of course…" 

"Keep it up Delilah and I'll tie you up to the ceiling…again." Hermione's eyes went wide and she couldn't help but laugh at them. They truly seemed to be twins, fighting just like they hated each other. Severus turned his head to his lover. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"That's not a very fair question Severus…" added Delilah walking over to the bed and sitting on the other side of Hermione. "She hasn't gotten to know me properly. How do you do, Delilah Snape…" she reached out and shook the young girls hand. "Oh!" 

"What is it?" asked Hermione curiously. 

"Oh brother…" Severus sighed heavily. 

"Oh brother indeed…" said Delilah looking directly in his eyes and raising her eyebrow. "I don't see a ring and yet I feel a child?" Hermione's jaw dropped open and her face turned slightly scarlet. He glared at his sister and then rolled his eyes. "Don't scoff at me like that, if I'm mistaken, then tell me now…" There was a silence that fell over the room. "Right then, I thought not." 

"Oh Delilah shut up." He held Hermione's hand and stroked the top of it. "Before you so rudely interrupted us…I was about to remedy that situation…" She raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Don't look at me like that." He stated pointedly. 

"Oh honestly!" she threw her hands up in the air. "Hermione, it was lovely meeting you. Severus I'll see you again, well never will be too soon." 

"Oh shut up Delilah. What's got your knickers all in a bunch this time?" Hermione was confused and looked between the two of them. "Well?" 

She sighed resolvedly, staring at her brother. "Nothing Severus nothing at all," she bent to kiss her brother on the cheek. "Have a good night with her…again it was lovely to meet you Hermione…" she smiled slightly and turned to the door, but Severus grabbed her arm. 

"Try to write, every one in a while…won't you?" 

"I'll try Severus…I'll try…" she turned and left the room, grabbing her cloak and tossing it over her head. "I'll see you around brother." And she disappeared through the door, leaving them alone again. Severus sighed deeply and stared back into Hermione's eyes.

"Well that was certainly interesting…and embarrassing. How come you never told me you had a sister? And a twin sister at that!" she exclaimed. 

"I don't." he winked. "Not to the world at least…she's hidden from the world, comforted in the arms of this church, protected by its walls from the dark lord," he kissed her forehead. 

"I see…" she said looking into his eyes. "It's a pity she can't live with you and you could have some sibling rivalry every day." She smirked at him. "Funny really, you behave like a typical sister and brother…" 

"What about you? Any siblings to speak of Miss Perfect? Hmm?" his voice was warm and friendly toward her. 

"No, an only child I'm afraid…or possibly thankful for it." her eyes seemed to twinkle in the dim light of the room. "Severus how did she know I was pregnant?" 

"She taught Divinations in her former life." 

Hermione slapped him playfully in the arm. "That's not even funny." 

"She can sense life, she can feel it, living things attract her. It's sort of like a sixth sense. When she touched you, she could feel the baby within you. Touching someone can give her a worldly insight into a person's life." 

"That's really impressive." She said softly, her chocolate locks falling in her eyes. He reached his hand to her face and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Thank you…" A slow moment of silence passed as they stared deep into each other's eyes. "Severus…" she whispered against his ear, her eyes half closed. He leaned in and kissed her gently, his lips meeting hers in a sweet moment suspended in time. 

Hermione pulled back and stared deep into his eyes. He nuzzled his nose against hers and she laughed softly. "Hermione…" his voice was low. Severus cupped her hands in his. "I need to ask you something…" his whisper tickled her ear as he slowly backed away to look into her eyes. 

"Anything…" 

Severus stared deep into her eyes sitting just a foot back from her and opened his left hand. A bright sparkling stone glowed in his palm. "Hermione Granger…will you marry me?" 


	18. Chapter The Eighteenth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: I'm so glad everyone liked that last chapter. It was a good planned surprise, I didn't even know it was coming. Hehe. Plot just kinda develops like that, life happens and sometimes you just have to go with it. I'm trying to get this updated and posted as often as possible. Last night I stayed up 'til a little after four in the morning having one of the most awesome RP's I've had in what feels like ages. I won't tell you what or who, because you'll get the chance to see it unfold in my next story. It is a most unusual pairing and has some very interesting outcomes. Anyway, after getting a disturbing wake up call to meet my father down at church this morning, I sat through mass wondering why I bother. *sighs* No matter. I'm going to be busy this week, what with career fair, and my paper on the Aurora Borealis due. Spring break is all too far away even though for me it starts midnight Thursday. I'll be away from Friday the 11, 'til Wednesday the 16. In which there will be no updates. I will be away visiting the wonderful city of Pittsburgh and then come home for one day's furlough. That is the only day I will be home that week. I leave again on Thursday the 17 for a glorious five day weekend in Ocean City. I won't be back until late on Easter Monday. I hope I'll be forgiven for my entire week plus of absence from the fiction world. And you know I'll try my hardest to leave you with the best damn cliffhanger you've ever read so that you'll all toss and turn anxiously for a week. Anyway, enough rambling, on to the next chapter. 

Hermione sat staring in awe, first at the ring and then into the eyes of her lover. "Severus!" her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes widened. "It's beautiful!" 

"Not nearly as beautiful as you my darling…" he held her gaze and she smiled back into his eyes, her own sparkling brightly in the light of the room. She took in a shallow breath, unable to think or speak and noticed how brilliant his black eyes really were. "Hermione…please love…say something else I'm sure my heart will burst." 

"Oh!" she choked a gasp and smiled brightly at him. "Oh Severus…of course I'll marry you!" her arms came quickly around his neck and she fell forward into his arms. "I love you Severus…yes! Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" 

He hugged her back tightly, keeping her head rested against his shoulders. "Oh darling it will be wonderful! I love you Hermione…with all my heart." Severus gently brought her face to his and kissed her deep, his heart stopping and skipping a beat. They remained in each others arms until he laid her back gently on the bed, curling his arms around her and keeping her close to his body. "Perhaps we should rest now…" 

Hermione shook her head in agreement. "Alright Severus…" she faced him, and looked over his face, his defined features softened in the dim of the light. "Severus?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Let's get married tomorrow…I don't want to wait another minute…" 

He was again in shock, unsure of what to say. "Hermione-"

"Oh Severus, we're right here in the church and it would be so wonderful."

Thinking for a moment, he smiled. "Whatever it is you wish my love, if you want to be wed tomorrow, then call the wedding bells at dawn." Her head back on the pillow, she sighed the mattress giving under weight. He slipped his arms around her waist, his hands cupping gently over her stomach as if to feel the child growing within her. The room was silent save for crackling of the fire and the rusting of the sheets as he pulled her close to him. Pressed with her back to his chest, Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body.

Severus placed his lips lightly against the back of her neck, brushing her hair to the side, hearing her pleasurable sigh at his kiss. "Hermione…" a staggered breath escaped his lips and it occurred to him that she was only one week with child and the worst was yet to come. From the silence he assumed she had nodded off.

A pair of big brown eyes were wide open, lost in deep thought. She heard him call her name but did not respond, hoping he would think her asleep. Thoughts swirled around inside her mind as she lay in his arms wide awake, facing the wall. It was too soon, just bearly seventeen and she was pregnant. But she loved him and wanted his child, her heart was sure and her body was ready, willing or not with a fetus in her womb nine days along. Confusion filled her mind, she would not have a child out of wedlock, or would she? Was tomorrow's wedding date as wise and necessary as she thought? Would her body even be strong enough to carry the child to full term? Could she cope with the baby of a man who once raped and murdered for sport. 

Shivers crossed her spine at the thought, she couldn't believe she had just thought that. He was not that way now, but it inevitably had been a part of his past. Could she except that? Up until then she hadn't given the subject matter a second thought. Frustrated and confused, Hermione tried to shut her eyes, only to be faced with more thoughts. How could she possibly worry about his past, she had clearly accepted it, why wouldn't she accept his child?

But now things were different, a third was involved, a child, her child, their child. She loved him, of this she was sure, but would her love for him be enough to transcend the depths of his past to cope with the future of a child? A wedding in the morning would be entirely too soon and she was not sure she could go through with it. Refusing to falsify her word before the virgin, she would not marry him come the morning if she were still unsure. 

The thoughts continued to plague her mind, drifting her off into a troubled slumber. Severus too laid awake, his own haunting thoughts keeping him from meeting the angel in his arms on the other side of dreamland. His heart beat slowed, his mind did not as he counted how many times her chest rose and fell in a minute. Eleven times he counted, his fingers curling through her bouncy chocolate locks.

His past was unavoidable, a living part of him, marked within his very skin. She had come to accept him and his past, though how he could not fathom. But the child, the unborn child growing within the woman he loved, he would not, could not expose that child to his past. Truth rang through his heart, love resonating deep within his soul for her. That much he knew to be true, as his head swam with fear of rejection. He could not bear the thought of leaving her, but the thought of her child learning of his past, made his blood run cold. 

Sleep was beginning to win out over his weighted eyelids. All thoughts of leaving her in bed were being pushed further and further from his mind. Morning would come before he would go, and even the fire had licked its flames slim against the stones of the hearth. His eyes blinked slowly, each lapse between lasting longer and longer until finally Severus was asleep. 

Both laid sleeping, as unmarried lovers should, clothed with limbs intertwined. Midnight came and all was quiet, even the fire had turned in for the night, leaving them in the darkness. Night had settled in for a stay and dawn was not even a twinkle of starlight, so far and elusive from the minds of Severus and Hermione. 


	19. Chapter The Nineteenth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Ok I know that last chapter was short and rather pointless but it was needed none the less. Anyway, I'm working as best I can to get these chapters out to you. But when I posted 18, I felt like I was on crack, hadn't slept in 72 hours but I owed it to you guys. So then I took my nap, and now I'm posting this one, so please enjoy! I'm glad you guys still love it, keep reading, and posting those reviews!

The first light of dawn had long since passed when Hermione Granger opened her eyes. Warmth radiated around her, the rays of the sun poking through the drawn curtains of the window. She had not remembered the room having a window, but her thoughts of the night before, had been too preoccupied to pay attention to detail. A moment passed before she stirred further then blinking her eyes.

With his arms still around her stomach, she rolled her body around carefully to face him. Her eyes were met with the sleeping face of her lover. His eyes were sincerely closed, his lips closed with warm moisture lingering upon them. Severus looked truly peaceful, tranquil and at rest, so she dared not to wake him. 

Just to watch a single beam of sunshine filter through the window and land upon his face, filled her heart with joy, with a sense of love and happiness unlike she had ever known before. Wispy strands of his fine black hair fell gracefully across his elegantly chiseled cheekbone. Her eyes wandered over the well defined features of his face. The way his strong roman nose hooked just slightly at the tip, complimented his pale thin bow-shaped lips. She longed to lean forward and caress his sensuous lips with her own. 

Before she had realized it, Hermione had pressed her soft lips to his, her eyes open staring at his glowing skin. Severus' eyes fluttered open and were met directly with hers. He felt her lips upon his and slowly pressed back into them before pulling back just slightly. "Good morning." He murmured, his voice thick with sleep, his eyes dull and low. 

"Good morning," she smiled, her voice no more then a whisper. Her fingers caressed his cheek before pushing his hair back form his eyes. It was a serene moment between them, not a word spoken, nor a kiss shared, only a gaze held constant by their beating hearts. Tranquility at its finest hour laid within the silence between them at that moment. 

Her eyes twinkled dimly, hours of sleep still resting deep within them. A soft unspoken wave of sudden sadness flowed forth from her heart, spilling out around her. Severus' eyebrows arched slightly, concern filling his eyes as he felt her sorrow. It was as if he was connected to her spiritually, feeling as she felt and it troubled him to feel such pain. 

"What is it darling?" his voice still rich and low, still filled with the intent of sleep. He stared deep into her eyes best he could through his own, seeing intense waves of sorrow and indecision ebbing and flowing like the tides of the ocean. Several moments passed before she parted her lips to speak.

"I don't want to marry you." She stated softly. Severus' heart sank, his entire body going numb. Just last night she had been jumping to marry him the very next morning, and now she was breaking his heart. His black eyes glazed over and he closed them quickly to keep the burning swell of tears from rising up and streaming down his face. 

"I understand…" her forced the words to his lips, trying not to choke on them, keeping his eyes closed as he did.

"It's just too much too soon. I can't marry you this morning. I'm ten days pregnant with your child, I've only spent one night in your arms since dying, I'm not ready to be a wife…" her voice was gentle as she stroked his cheek. Instinct forced his eyes open and tears leaked from them. Concern and confusion crossed her eyes at seeing his tears. "Severus?" 

He said nothing, closing his eyes in attempts to cease the tears and avoid her gaze. Hermione placed both hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss. His lips trembled against hers, a staggered breath being released into her mouth. 

"Oh Severus!" she cried as it dawned her and she threw her arms about him. "My god don't cry! I want to marry you! I do! Just not this morning! Oh god please don't think that! I love you! I'm having your baby! I want to marry you, I just couldn't do it this morning…I do I want to marry you!" 

His black eyes opened and glittered through the tears. She leaned her ear to his chest, hearing the racing of his heart. "Oh Severus I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you think…oh gods…" she leaned up and kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth and pouring her soul into him. 

Severus pulled back, amidst his tears and gazed at his young lover. "I'm sorry to have doubted." 

"Oh Severus…" she too had begun to cry, scared to death that he felt insecure in her love. "Please know that I love you, and would never leave you, I just couldn't possibly marry you today…" she smiled through her tears, "I'd never have time to pick out a gown." 

Her remarkable wit made him smile and pull her close to him. "My love, I was a fool to doubt, even the world's most insecure man would have no reasons to doubt in your love…" He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, feeling a spark shoot between them. She giggled against his lips and he pulled back smiling. "What is it?"

"Oh it's just a line from a muggle movie, when I felt that spark…it's like one of those 'can't eat can't sleep reach for the stars, world series kinda things." She blushed feeling rather silly quoting a muggle movie. But he leaned forward and kissed her nose. 

"I'm honored to have my kiss be compared to the world series…though it should be the world cup…" he smirked. 

"Oh good grief Charlie Brown!" she giggled.

"Charlie who?" 

"Oh my gosh, how can you not know who Charlie Brown is?" she asked him a look of utter disbelief and exasperation sweeping across her face. 

"Contrary to your belief Hermione, I do not know everything…" another smirk spanned his lips, "Particularly not when it comes to the muggle world." She couldn't help but laugh at his statement knowing full well that every man woman and child from Tonino's had been a muggle. A smile beamed from ear to ear on both his face and hers. 

"Just forget it Severus you'd have to see it." 

"Very well then…Peppermint Patty…" Hermione gasped at his comment. Grabbing the pillow she hit him playfully in the arm with it, and he fell backward onto the bed. She climbed atop his body, being careful not to crush him and kissed his lips. His arms held her close and tugged lightly at the straps of her top, pulling it down to bare her shoulders and chest. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Severus shot up and glared, holding her in his arms. "No one's home! They all went away for the winter!" 

The door flew open anyway and the same cloaked figure as before entered. Hermione quickly pulled her top back up and Severus stared at her, "Who told you to cover up?" he asked with a smirk and she blushed. Removing her hood as she stood in the doorway, Delilah rolled her eyes and hung the cloak up on the rack before walking over and joining them on the bed. 

"Good afternoon." 

"What?" they both exclaimed. 

"Yes that's right, afternoon, half past twelve." She stared at them both and touched her brother's shoulder. "Oh that's just sad. If you're going to sleep in 'til half past noon at least make it look like you were tired from naughty activities!" 

"Delilah!" he growled at her and Hermione sniggered. "Hold your tongue or I'll cut it out!" 

She smirked back at him and leaned her shoulder on his head. "You love me and you know it, and one day you're going to miss me." 

"We'll worry about that day when it gets here, but for now you annoy me. Now please leave." 

His twin stood up, rather bouncily at that, her black locks spinning around as she stood. "Very well my dear brother…do take care of her and get some food, she looks as if she hasn't eaten in days and after all she is eating for two now…" she leaned forward and touched Hermione's shoulder, her eyes going wide. "Well I should be off…" she walked back to the door and grabbed her cloak. "You know girl, he's more a fan of being on top then on the bottom…just to answer your question." Delilah disappeared out the door. 

Severus turned and looked at Hermione who's face was redder then any Weasley boy he had ever seen. He studied her face, most amused that she had actually been pondering how he liked his sex. She felt his eyes upon her, pondering why she had been pondering what she was pondering. "What?" she asked nervously but sounding confident and assertive. "I mean what was I supposed to say, Severus do you like top or bottom?" 

"I don't believe in another month or two what I prefer will matter." He raised his eyebrows slightly, and stared at her stomach. She had clearly not thought about that and wondered if it were still possible while pregnant. As if he had read her mind, he leaned forward and kissed her lips. "Of course it is possible, there are charms, spells and of course the good old-fashioned side laying that makes it easier for you. I have never had the luxury nor the pleasure to have intercourse with a pregnant female before so it will be experimental for the both of us." 

Hermione nodded, her mind now reeling with questions as if she were nine years old in a sex ed. class. "I don't want to sound stupid, and I've read all the books so I'm pretty sure it's ok, but doing that won't hurt the baby will it?" 

He chuckled at her and stroked her forehead with his hands. "No Hermione, think of your womb as a house, and the baby is tucked away safe inside that house. Outside of the house, is the garage, the birth canal. If a person were to park their car in the driveway, it wouldn't hurt the child who was still safe inside the house." 

"Oh I do like that little analogy, it's quite clever." She added smiling feeling better about the baby already. "But I think we need to think about us first…" she sighed and looked up into his eyes. "I don't want a shotgun wedding you know. I'm not going to be a blooming bride." 

Severus couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Yes my love, whatever you want."

"I want to be married before this child is born and before I am too round to fit into a decent wedding dress."

"Alright love, anything you want." 

"Anything?" she asked.

"Yes darling, anything."

"Then I want you Severus. Right now, just you, nothing else. I've got everything I want right here." He nodded and she kissed him, laying back beneath him intending to finish what they had started before Delilah had interrupted. 

"And I have all I need my love. I have you." 


	20. Chapter The Twentieth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Wow another chapter already. I'm starting it now and then have a meeting with a client, for about three hours. I'm hoping to have it finished sometime tonight before I have to start my thesis outline on FDR, because once I start that, you can forget about any updates. Fortunately for you, it's due tomorrow. Anyway, I think this chapter is going to be interesting, it is one of the few that are a WIP as I go. Most I write out at work, in class or wherever and then type them up. Well this one I was only able to get the first six paragraphs of in Earth Science before I had to meet a client. So it should be interesting. Some of you requested that this chapter be long. I hope it's long enough!

The sun sank west and kissed the sea, as it had done in the fortnight since they had begun their stay at the church. With the students gone early for the Christmas holiday, there was no reason to return to the castle and Albus Dumbledore thought it best for them to remain there in the sanctuary and safety of its walls. After all, a church was the safest place for a refuge hiding from the Dark Lord and a wanted murder. 

It was two weeks into December and they had decided on a date on which to be married. On the seventeenth of December they would be wed, just in time to celebrate their first Christmas together. The day of December sixteenth had come and evening was quickly approaching. Hermione had moved her things to a room further up in the bell tower of the church for traditions sake. 

She sat upon her new bed, it felt hard as stone, staring out the window into the church courtyard. It was surrounded by a low whitewash fence and a forest of thick trees lay beyond that. Albus and Minerva had been notified of the wedding and would be arriving in the morning. Until then, she was alone, separated from her husband to be. Snow dusted the ground and billowed down in light flakes around her window, making the world seem at peace with itself. 

"You won't find him out there." Startled, Hermione turned from the window to see Delilah, Severus' twin brother, standing in the doorway. 

"Oh…" she smiled and walked over to the woman, greeting her with a small hug. "It's snowing you know…" she said softly, shutting her mouth as soon as she had said it. Delilah's raven black locks were dusted with shining white snowflakes, looking just like Severus only with soft feminine features. It made her yearn to see him, run her fingers through his snow-covered hair. Hermione sighed softly and looked back to the window, sadness in her eyes.

A hand came down on her shoulder. "Don't look so glum princess, you're getting married tomorrow." 

"Yes…I know…I just miss him. I don't like falling asleep without him, nor tossing and turning about restlessly in bed all night." His sister nodded and looked out the window with her.

"Oh cheer up princess, it's only for one night." A faint smile crossed Hermione's lips, she liked the way that Delilah called her princess. It made her feel accepted and welcome, almost like family. "Now look princess I'm gonna go, it's almost dark so my day's just beginning…but you…you need your rest! You've got a big day ahead of you!"

She nodded and smiled. "That's better!" leaning forward they hugged before Delilah left her alone once more. Returning to the window, Hermione watched dusk claim the sky as nightfall crept up over the horizon. White snow crystals caressed the windowsill and sparkled brightly against the liquid depths of the darkness.

Footsteps echoed lightly across the courtyard as she gazed out the open window, a thick black robe wrapped around her body for warmth. She saw the dark cloaked figure head off through the fence and into the woods. It saddened her to think that he too would spend the night alone, apart from her. 

A hand came over her mouth and eyes. She screamed but the cry was muffled in the large hand over her lips. "Shh…" a soothing voice whispered into her ear, the hand over her mouth falling to her shoulder. 

"Severus! You shouldn't be here! I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding! It's bad luck!" 

"Then you shan't…" his breath was warm on her neck, making her skin quiver. She heard him draw in a breath. "I'm going to move my hand, I want you to open your eyes but look out the window." As he promised, the hand covering her eyes fell and her eyes fluttered open to the vantagepoint of the window. 

"Severus…" 

"Shh…now keep your eyes there and don't blink." She could feel him moving behind her but did as she said, staring straight out into the courtyard from the window. "Tilt your head straight back and stare up at the sky…" he turned her so that her head hung out the window as he dipped her back over his arm. "Do not blink my love…" 

Nervous and unsure as to what he was doing, she trembled but did not blink. The snow was cold as it landed against her cheeks. Whatever he was doing, he was certainly taking his time about it. She continued to stare up at the sky the snowflakes melting against her lips like soft sugary bonbons as they fell. "Hold still my love…" his voice was close to her ear.

Her eyes saw his hand, masked by a black glove, hover over her face. He clutched a small glass dropped and squeezed it gently, a crystalline teardrop falling from the tip and into each of her eyes. Ice shot through her eyes and back into her head. "Oh!" she cried out and felt herself being pulled immediately up into his arms. 

"Shh…"

The chill ripped through her body and a hazy pale blue almost white light flashed before her eyes. She blinked once and then again, feeling frightened when the haze did not clear. "Severus!" she cried, "I can't see!" 

"Shh…Hermione…" his lips settled on her cheek, kissing her reassuringly. "It is only temporary love…you cannot see me the night before our wedding, but I will be damned if I'm going to spend it alone. There will never be another night that you spend out of my arms. I almost lost you once and am not about to sacrifice a night so precious due to tradition."

Her hand trembled and reached out, searching for his shoulder. Finding it, she gripped him firmly for support. "Tradition says…I cannot see you the night before the wedding…" her voice trembled as she spoke. 

"Do you see me?"

"No." He stared at her, standing before him, grasping his shoulder like a blind beggar. She was still the same woman, beautiful as ever, only now her eyes wandered aimlessly, viewing everything but seeing nothing. He leaned forward and placed his hand on her chin, tilting it up. "What did you do to me?" she asked him, her voice still shaky.

"I have frozen your sight so you cannot see the things I am going to do to you…" his lips brushed against her ear. Hermione tilted her head and stepped toward him. 

"Take me to the bed." Severus took her hands and walked slowly toward the bed, guiding her. They reached the edge of the mattress, her thigh touching his as they sat. He placed his arms at his side and watched her tentatively as she brought her hands to his face. 

Her fingers curled around the line of his jaw, feeling just the slightest trace of stubble along the underside of his chin. The smooth contour of his jaw curved up as her thumb traced it back to his earlobe. She allowed her fingers to run up the length of his face, resting on his temple and feeling it pulse beneath her skin. 

Hermione swept her fingers across his smooth forehead, against his hairline and back down his other cheek. Both palms rested on his face, her index finger tracing the underline of his eyes socket. His cheekbones were chiseled to perfection, his skin stretched firmly across them. Warmth radiated from his face as her fingers slid up the bridge of his nose. 

He had a strong nose, smooth and hooked at the end, with small nostrils that curled just so. She felt a warm rush of air as he slowly exhaled through his nose. Her fingers drew back down his nose and touched the soft dimple just above the center of his upper lip. Parting his lips with her thumb, Hermione traced the swell of his lower lip up to the corner of his mouth and around the bow of his upper. They were smooth and soft, if a bit on the thin side. 

Severus held his breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly through his nose, feeling her hands at the point where his cheek, forehead and eye all come together. Her thumb brushed the corner of his eye and he closed them. His eyelids were light and his lashes softer then feather down as she ran her fingers over them. She pressed her fingers against the inner corner of his eye, noting the slight curve of his nose up into his forehead. Hermione traced his eyebrows, the fine hairs tickling the pads of her fingers as she did.

She continued to caress his face, exploring his features, as her fingers became her eyes. He held his fingers still at his side, longing to touch her hair, her face, anything at all aside from the mattress. Finally, her hands slid down his neck and rested on his shoulders. "Your face is remarkable." Her lips quivered as she spoke.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that…" he brought his hands to her face and kissed her. The kiss was short-lived as he pulled back staring into her blinded eyes. "Walk with me…" Severus stood from the bed, helping her to her feet, which were bare against the solid wood floor. Her feet were dainty, toes short and slender and her ankles were as pale as the falling snow. 

"Where are you taking me Severus?" He did not answer, only led her out of the room and down the hall. Stepping slowly, with his hands holding hers, he guided her through another door and onto a porcelain floor. The room made a soft echo as her feet padded across its porcelain tile. "Severus where are we?" but he did not answer her, only continued to guide her across the floor into the room. She had not recalled any other rooms in the bell tower, aside from her own and wondered where she had been led, knowing that had she went down steps she would have felt it. But no steps had been crossed so she had not left the tall tower of the church. 

Suddenly, he stopped and released her hand, leaving her standing alone in the center of the room. "Severus?" she called again, twisting her head this way and that, straining her ear to hear his presence, the slightest sound to give his position away. No answer met her cry as stood there searching for him, afraid to move on her own.

A soft thump against the floor told her that he had not left her completely. It sounded as if leather shoes had just been placed on the ground, and the tiny sound resonated throughout the room. Still unaware as to where she was, Hermione turned around in the direction of the sound. Severus stood by a white porcelain bathtub, his shoes and socks now resting comfortably in front of it. He watched her turn and call his name again. Remaining silent, he bent over the tub and every so gently turned on the tap.

A sudden rush of water filled the air, Hermione turning sharply about, facing him directly. He had brought her to the bathroom, the running water splashing against the ceramic walls of the basin it was currently filling. She needed not to hear his voice to know where he was standing, and she hesitantly took a step forward, a bit unsure of herself, in attempts to close the gap between them.

Severus remained still, standing at the tub's edge, watching her move about like a stumbling blind deer. Her motions were less then graceful, her hair falling all around her shoulders and face. He did not attempt to help her, rather he allowed his hands to undo the buttons of his shirt, pushing the silk lapels back to bare his chest to the warm steam rising up from the heated water of the tub. She was nearly upon him, just a step away as she reached out her hands, searching for support. 

"Severus…" her voice was soft, her eyes blind. "I don't wish to fall…please help me…" She stood at the edge of the tub, her leg pressed flush against it, turning her head about as she listened for his response. But he gave none, still staring at her pale figure, swaying against her own will. Funny how her normal elegant posture was lost, due to the simple charm preventing her sight. 

He raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers once. A soft noise that she caught instantly, turning her head to face him but gasped as the clothes she wore melted and fell down her body like silk sheets dropped from above. Feeling the mix of cold and warm air against her skin all at once, made her wobble forward a bit, catching the steam rising from the tub, and losing any sense of where the snap had come from. 

Smiling, Severus slid to her silently, his breathing slowed and controlled. The air rushed by her as if in slow motion as she felt his left hand come down on her left hip, and his right take her right. He eased the pressure on her left leg, as she lifted it up and stepped into the tub, now nearly full, of steaming hot bath water. The water, hot and slick, splashed over her other leg as he helped her slide down against the sides of the tub. 

Once settled in against the back of the tub, Hermione laid her head back and closed her eyes. She looked like an angel, taking a bath in god's personal bathtub, the light of the room giving her skin an extra warm and angelic glow. Wordlessly, he knelt to her side and took a soft cloth from beneath the tub, bringing it to the water. The water splashed a bit with a dripping trickily sound as he dampened the rag and ran it over her shoulders. 

"Severus…" her lips parted and called his name, but he remained silent. He drew her arm from the water, and she sat up a bit. The rag joined with his hand, swept delicately over her palm and the back of her hand, over her wrist and up her forearm to her elbow. Rubbing a circle around the joint of her elbow, he continued to wash his way slowly up her arm, meeting her shoulder and then wiping the sensitive skin of her underarm and where her shoulder met her chest. A splash of water fell over body has he cupped his hands and poured what felt like liquid steam down her front. 

The rag was drawn away from her body and dipped into the water before coming smoothly across her collarbone. Droplets of water trickled down her chest, flowing over the swells of her breasts and chilling her nipples for the instant that they touched. Severus guided her arm back down into the water, kissing the top of her hand like a chivalrous gentleman before he let it slip beneath the surface of the liquidy warmth. She willingly raised her other arm as he ran the rag from fingertips to shoulder tops ever so slowly. 

Water gushed over her body, as again he cupped his hands and allowed it to slip through his fingers over her skin. Severus delicately drew her leg from the water, holding it up and marveled at how long and slender her legs were. He bent her knee just slightly and brought her foot to his mouth, kissing the sole tenderly before washing it over with the cloth. Around her bony ankles and over her shins, up the back of her calves and small circles around her knees were made with the rag. Working up her thigh, he brought the cloth to a gentle rubbing motion at the joint where the top of her thigh met her body and then, dipping it under, to the joint where her thigh met her womanhood. 

A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt him caress her there with his fingers through the cloth. Her soft refined curls swayed in the water as he stroked them, his fingers slipping up into her and curling around gently. The water was warm, but her sleek velvety interior was hot to the touch and he reluctantly drew his fingers out of her. She gasped at the lost sensation, as he continued to wash down her other thigh and back to her foot.

With another splash of water against her skin, he drew his hand, covered in the wet cloth, up her stomach and rested it there for a moment, feeling how flat and smooth her skin was. He wondered how long it would take her to start showing, as he leaned his lips forward to kiss her belly. The tips of his silken black tresses danced at the water's surface, as he slowly kissed a trail up the center of her body, right through her breasts, up the hollow of her neck and to her lips. A chaste kiss, lingering no more then a few seconds before he pulled away and began to wash her stomach. 

Severus traced his hands over the swell of each breast, washing them in gentle circular motions, his thumb pressing absently at her hardened pink nipples. A soft sigh escaped her lips and he could tell she was well past gone into the euphoric moment. He let the rag slip from his fingers into the water, with a soft splash. She could feel his presence around her, and smiled though her eyes betrayed her as where around her he might be. 

"Severus…" she called to him again. Still no answer and she wondered if perhaps he liked the silence. A sudden rush of water came flowing down over her head, soaking her chocolate brown tresses. Then she felt his fingers creeping up the back of her neck and tangling gently into her locks. The sweet smell of flowers and honeysuckle filled the air and rose with the steam from the tub. She felt the telltale bubbles as he massaged his fingers through her hair, scratching his nails lightly but vigorously across her scalp. "Oh…" 

The most erotic feeling she had ever felt, his fingers running wildly through her hair, absent to their path, and no set course, just twisting and turning, scratching and scrunching. A low moan dripped deep from within her throat, meeting his ears with a great amount of pleasure. Soft suds slipped silently down her shoulder, as he rinsed her hair. The silky locks slipped through his fingers and sashayed their way down her shoulders until they met the water again. 

Severus remained silent as he tilted his head forward and met her lips with a soft kiss, cupping her face in his hands, which despite the water, were neither wet nor wrinkled. She reached forward, finding her hands upon his bare chest, and pressed her lips into his. A gentle moan was lost inside their mouths as he leaned over the edge of the tub. After a moment, he pulled back and she gasped in disappointment as she heard him stand and move away from the tub. 

He walked back over and gently tugged at her arm, helping her to her feet. The rush of air that met her body made her shiver instantly, but Severus had wrapped a large furry towel around her dripping body before she could complain of the chill. Scooping her up into his arms, he carried Hermione from the bathroom, and at a snap of his fingers, the water in the tub could be heard draining out. They walked across the hall, her still blinded but knowing he was cradling her close to his body. 

The door creaked open and then closed and she felt herself being laid down on the bed. His hands peeled the towel from her body and tossed it to the floor. She felt the mattress depress as he lay down beside her and immediately began kissing her face. "Severus…oh love…" his lips caressed her cheeks and slipped down her neck all the while his hands coaxing her thighs apart.

No noise did he make, only the heavy gasps for air could be heard from either of them as he slipped his fingers up into her warmth. She arched her hips up into his hand, feeling him curl his fingers within her. Hermione longed to touch him, to feel him, anything, her hands were her eyes as they twisted up into his hair. Groping about blindly, her hands fell down his chest to his trousers and fumbled with the button until she could grasp his engorged member through the sheer silk of his boxers. 

It took but a moment for him to help her in removing his trousers and boxers. They lay naked with each other, he seeing and she not, both breathing in harsh gasps. She placed her hands on his shoulder and guided his body to align with hers. He positioned himself between her thighs and drove slowly into her, elongating his first stroke to drag out the sensation. Hermione gasped, her chest heaving up and down rapidly, and her walls clamping down tightly on him upon entry. 

Their bodies became slick with sweat as he worked himself in and out of her, driving into her with slow fluid and languid motions at first, and then speeding up as her careening whimper got stronger. Her hands roamed over his body, feeling every muscle expand and contract as he pushed himself in her. She could feel her own sweet release coming closer and closer as he continued. The blue haze before her eyes only enhanced the sensation of the sweet friction caused between them. 

His flat stomach pressed against hers as he drove in long and deep, hitting a soft spot against her inner wall and she cried out, high and loud. Every muscle in her body tensed suddenly, her brow laden thick with sweat, and the blue haze danced teasingly around her eyes. As if all the tension in her body seized up into one big ball, it suddenly melted away and a wave of sweet euphoric tranquility swept over her, claiming her breath and she stilled.

Severus felt her release, squeezing tight to him, and with one last almighty thrust, drove himself into her, his own release shooting from him in a long hot spurt. His body trembled weakly before collapsing on top of her, and slipping from her, feeling completely spent. Hermione's hands came to his head and began to stroke him lightly, feeling her eyes fall closed for the first time since the spell had been cast upon her. She felt him pulling at the blanket to cover their naked sweat-slick bodies and shifted so that he slid off her easily. 

On her side facing him, she felt his arms circle around her and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Too weak to return the kiss, the last thought that crossed her mind was being in his arms before she drifted off to sleep. The window remained open, chilly air billowing in with snowflakes, but neither were aware as they slept soundly beneath the sheets in the bed. 


	21. Chapter The Twenty First

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Ok, thank you for bearing with me through those few days of no updates. I had to finish my paper and I finally did. *jumps for joy* Handed it in this morning. And thank god now spring break is here! Yay! Now, I'm going to try and have this chapter here posted by tonight, (Monday the 14) and see what I can do. Wednesday me and an old friend are going out for the day and Thursday I leave for the beach 'til Easter Sunday. So whatever I get done today tomorrow and maybe Wednesday night, that shall be it. I'm hoping to get the next two chapters up, even though the next one isn't finished yet. Wish me luck and I hope you continue to review! Enjoy! Oh and for those of you who don't know…and yes I've had someone ask me before, baby's breath is a type of decorational flower. It is tiny and white and traditionally used at weddings.

The morning sun tickled her eyes as they lulled around behind her eyelids. Daylight had broken and she smiled against the emptiness of the room, eyes still closed. She turned over onto her side, expecting to nudge up against her sleeping lover's arm, only the bed was empty. Hermione opened her eyes in sad disappointment to see that Severus was no where to be found in the bed. A moment passed before she realized that she could see again, her hand landing on a piece of paper beside her on the mattress. It was a letter from him. 

"My dearest," he began the letter, "If you are reading this it means morning hath come, and your vision returned. I love you dearly but could not stay with you until you woke, for when you woke, your sight had been restored and you would have seen me. Much as I regretted leaving the warmth of your arms this morning, I know that in just a few short hours I shall never have to leave them again. I love you very much and will meet you in the courtyard very soon and take you as my bride," her eyes blinked back tears of sweet joy. "Love always, Severus." 

A loud knock echoed through the room as someone attempted to beat the door down. She jumped up, startled, clutching the note to her chest. "Are you up yet sleeping beauty?" called Delilah's familiar voice. "You've got company here to help you get ready for your wedding! Wake the bloody hell up!" she shouted. Breathing a sigh of relief she stood from the bed and quickly wrapped herself in the robe that lay over by the windowsill. 

"Just a minute!" she called adjusting the robe and tucking the note away in a drawer. Hermione opened the door and smiled, her warm gesture greeted with two smiling faces. "Oh goodness!" she exclaimed seeing not only Delilah but another familiar witch. "Well…er come in then…" holding the door open, they all entered her bedroom, Delilah and guest beaming cheerfully at her. "Er…why on earth are you here?" she asked slightly confused staring at the other witch. 

"Because dear…" said Professor McGonagall in a soothing voice, "I care, and I want you to know you're cared about. Besides who else is going to weep like a mum when you get given away?" she walked over and hugged the girl tightly. Delilah rolled her eyes and shut the bedroom door. "I cannot believe you're getting married Hermione…it's just oh…so wonderful!" 

"Blah blah blah…yuck!" Delilah shuddered. "You guys make me sick with this ooey gooey mushy crap! Just get her in a dress get her down the aisle, they dance they kiss they schmooze they carry on and everyone goes home happy. Ok?" 

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles and smiled at his sister. "You're too funny, really you are…wait…give me away? Professor McGonagall…" she turned her attentions back to the older witch, "I don't have anyone to give me away…" 

"That's already been taken care of dearie…" she said in a soft voice, blotting her joyous tears from her face. "And please call me Minerva…you aren't really my student anymore so it only seems fitting."

"Alright then…Minerva…" she hesitated feeling just slightly uncomfortable at using the woman's given name. Delilah stood there looking at them both just waiting. "What? What are you waiting for?" Hermione asked, putting a hand on her hip. 

"You princess. We've been waiting over an hour. Your wedding starts in less then one so you had better get a move on." 

"In less then a what?" she asked in alarm.

"An hour dear…" said Minerva. "Now don't you worry, we'll get you all done up and ready to walk down that courtyard aisle in no time. You're going to make a beautiful bride." The young girl nodded and realized she was still wearing a robe. The older woman caught sight of her hands and nodded. "Delilah take her across the hall and get her a quick bath, better yet a shower. Make it quick while I prepare her gown…"

"A gown? I have a gown?" she exclaimed in delight.

"Of course you have a gown Hermione, what did you think you were going to get married in, your birthday suite?" 

"Not that Severus would mind," snickered Delilah as she led the girl across the hall into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came back across the hallway with Hermione wrapped in a towel, her hair soaked. "Here you are…one bathed bride…ready for dressing!" she announced as if Hermione were a delivery order. The young girl blushed as Minerva walked over to her. 

"Ah…good…here…put this on first…" she handed her a long piece strapless white silk. "That'll be your body slip. Then we've got to worry about the garter, your dress, your makeup hair and shoes." 

"Don't forget the gloves and perking her boobs up!" snickered Delilah sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"Goodness!" cried Minerva. "How profane!" 

"They don't call me Delilah for nothing you know!" she winked at Hermione and began to magic a bunch of things to appear on the bed, of which Hermione could not see. "Hmm…what do you think Minerva a lacy red thong or a black one with a flame stripe coming down the middle?" 

"What?" the younger witch gasped. "Delilah what are you talking about?" 

The older witch walked over to the bed, "Hmm…I do suppose the black one looks best…" her voice trailed off as she walked over to a dressmakers dummy and tapped her wand. A long white satin wedding gown appeared before Hermione's very eyes. "There…that should do…come over here and look this over dear…" 

With a trembling step, Hermione walked over and touched the train of the dress. She shivered at how smooth the satin felt. The dress was long and slender around her chest stomach and hips and tapered down softly against her leg, white embroidered roses and pearls all down the length, with a slight dip at her bust line and a long elegant train made of pure white shining satin that must have extended twenty feet. "Oh…this is beautiful!" she exclaimed. "I can't wear this! I'll make it look ugly!"

"Nonsense. Now put it on or you're going to be late to your own wedding!" snapped Delilah, "but first come over here and let me help you put this garter on." Her raven locks swished behind her as she walked over and took Hermione by the arm, placing her down on the bed and lifting her right leg into the air. "Let's see…there…" she slid the lacy garment all the way up to her thighs. "That should do it. Am I forgetting anything else Minnie?" 

Minerva whirled around and glared at her through her glasses. "I told you not to call me that." Her stern look breaking away as she saw the garter on Hermione's leg, she sighed. "No. I think that should do it before we put her dress on. Hermione dear…stand up we're going to put your dress on now." Doing as she was told, she stood and walked over to her former head of house and stood very still as she slipped the dress over her head. It fit like a dream and the satin caressed her body in ways that rivaled Severus' touch. 

"Oh this is so beautiful!" she walked over to the full-length mirror and gazed at her reflection, not even recognizing the pale woman in the gorgeous dress as herself. "Oh Minerva! Delilah! Thank you!" 

"Ah ah ah…" tutted the older witch. "We're not through with you…this vale, these gloves, your hair and makeup still has to be taken care of." 

"Right…" she smiled and walked over to the edge of the bed, sitting down gently as Delilah directed her to do so. "Oh…what are you going to do to my hair?" she asked timidly. 

Delilah drew her wand from her pocket. "That's my department princess. If you left it up to her…you'd be wearing a bun." Minerva glared at her, took the long white satin gloves from where they sat on the bedpost, and began to straighten them before pulling them up Hermione's arm. "Hmm…so let's see…upswept with baby's breath so the vale can cascade from the edge of the back of the crown on down, and the front film still flip over her face…ok?" the older witch nodded and Delilah began to prod her wand about in Hermione's hair.

She felt her head being tugged at and short little snippets of hair came tumbling down around her but not hitting the dress. Strands of her hair were swept up and stacked high of the back of her head, tumbling down in heavy curls, and she could feel the baby's breath being woven into her hair. "Minerva hand me the vale," she took the vale from the older witch and positioned it on her hair just so, the longer white part of it flowing down her hair and back, but still able to flip the front up to walk down the aisle. "There…what do you think?" 

Hermione blinked and again stood to walk and look into the mirror. "Oh!" she gasped. "It's beautiful! Thank you Delilah!" she hugged Severus' sister and was hugged back. 

"Take that vale slip off her face right now…we've still got makeup to do." Added the older witch as she walked over with her wand. "Hmm…perhaps just a bit of color to your cheeks and a dash of sparkle to your eyes and some tone to your lips…yes naturals that should do…" she tapped her wand to Hermione's nose and a bright light shot from the tip and spread over her face. Minerva smiled. "Yes, subtle yet noticeable, and natural. There." 

Hermione again looked into the mirror, at the subtle hints of makeup on her face. Her cheeks glowed a radiant pink but not too much, as if the warm summer sun had kissed her just so, even though it was the middle of December. A pale earthy gold dusted her eyelids making them shimmer as if the sunset had accidentally sneezed upon them and her lips were dusted with a shade of liquid roses. She smelled of sweet wild flowers, a scent he had always loved and her heart felt alive and radiant. 

"Slip these on princess…" Delilah stood behind her holding a pair of white satin dance slippers. Hermione took them and placed them on her feet, staring at them. 

"Thank you both so much. I don't think I've ever felt more beautiful…" 

"Nor do I think I've ever seen you look more beautiful Hermione…" smiled Minerva as she came over and hugged the girl, kissing her on her cheek. "Oh! I almost forgot! Delilah! The four things!" 

"Four things?" she asked puzzled. 

"Yes…the four things…" said Delilah looking a bit more serious then she had been since she entered the room. "Something old something new something borrowed something blue…"

"So for something old…I want you to wear these…they were my mother's…" Minerva handed her a pair of soft white pearl earrings. "They've been in my family for centuries…and since I have no children of my own to give them to…I'd like to give them to you." She helped her put them on and kissed her forehead. 

"Now as far as something new…" Delilah held out her hand. "I hope this fits…" she held a soft silver chain with a crystal teardrop attached to the end. "Brand new bought in Madam Praline's Jewelry just yesterday." Touching the gem to Hermione's neck, it fastened instantly and hung loose there. "Oh good, it fits." The woman looked down at the young witch. "Oh I've also got these…for something borrowed…" she handed her two crystal hair pins, sliding one up for each ringlet curl by her ear. "And I want them back," she laughed. 

"Yes and lastly…something blue…" said Minerva. "Hogwarts very own blue pendant," a tiny blue crystal pendant hung on a charm from her fingers. "You tuck that round your waist dear…" she reached up under the dress and hung the pendant around the garter belt. "There…now you're ready."

No sooner had she spoken, there was a knock at the door. "Miss Granger…we're ready for you." Came the voice of the deacon. 


	22. Chapter The Twenty Second

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Ok. Please don't kill me for not having updated before I went to the beach, but the wedding was just not coming along the way I wanted it to, so I took it with me to the beach and fixed it all up. It's now ready to be shown, and I hope you like it. The beach was a good inspiration even if it did rain all weekend long. So do enjoy!

Severus Snape stood beneath a white lattice archway, roses and wild flowers intertwined with ivy were woven into the wood. The courtyard of the church had been decorated accordingly, a soft velvet drape of silver, green, scarlet and gold had been laid down the cobblestone aisle. He was dressed in a fancy black dress suite completed with silver and green snake cufflinks.

Albus Dumbledore stood beside him, dressed in a festive robe of deep red and green, both suitable for the union of the houses and the upcoming Christmas holidays. His blue eyes twinkled brightly from behind his half moon spectacles. Both wizards stood waiting and Severus turned as he heard a light round of processional music start. 

Delilah came walking down the aisle, smiling and leaned forward to kiss her brother on the cheek. "Treat her good Severus." She smiled and stepped away to his left. Minerva followed behind her, bursting with joy all over her face in her very merry robes of red. 

"About time boy…" she called him, as she'd called him since she had taught him. Her soft lips touched his cheek. "Best of luck," and she stepped over to stand by his sister. 

The courtyard fell silent save for the traditional bridal processional as a girl no more then seventeen dressed in a flowing white wedding dress appeared at the end of the cobblestone aisle. Her face was visible through the sleek sheer lace of her vale and there was a smile brighter then the midday sun on her lips. 

As she stepped forward, a swirl of willow the wisps floated behind her and lifted her train as she walked down the aisle. She floated almost lighter then air as the sweet music filled the courtyard. Everyone beamed with joy as she took her place beside him.

"My dear friends," Albus said softly, "We are gathered here today to bear witness to one of the most spectacular events in a young witches and wizards life. We are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of this witch and this wizard through the sacred vow of matrimony. Matrimony is not just a vow of words but a vow of undying love, a joining of two souls, a promise that is not to be entered into lightly."

"So I stand before you today, prepared to unite the souls of this witch and this wizard through their vow of undying love for each other. May the power of all things great smile down upon this vow and bless it with good fortune, fortifying it and binding their lives together forever."

The older wizard stepped forward and smiled kindly at them, nudging Severus lightly on the shoulder. "And now I am told that individual vows have prepared, so I shall stand aside as they are exchanged." 

Taking a step toward Hermione, Severus held out his hands to her and closed them around her gloved fingers, drawing them over her hands and handing them to Minerva. She held no bouquet but the beauty he saw in her shining smile was far greater then any he could ever hope to see in a field full of flowers. 

His lips parted slowly as he looked into her eyes. "I have come to realize two things in my life, one being that in order to sustain life in one's body, you need a strong beating heart, the other being that without you my hear does not beat. Not a single moment passes where I do not think of you. With each breath I draw, I remind myself how fortunate I am to have you in my life. As such I want you to know that my love for you runs deeper then the deepest ocean, is unending for you, from my mind heart body and soul, I love you more then words shall ever allow me to express and that love for you shall transcend the depths of hell and back for you, go the ends of the earth and back for you, beyond life itself my love shall go for you. Words do not do justice to my heart. I love you." 

A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek at his stunning words, her heart swelling up joyously inside her. She trembled and drew in a soft breath, those around her becoming misty-eyed. Minerva and Delilah held close to each other and Albus stood beside them staring upon the bride and groom with joyful blue eyes. 

Her hand trembled in his and she smiled. "I never though I'd make it to this day and had you asked me about my wedding back in early November, I would have laughed at you and told you that you were crazy. My life was a mess, so horrid that I was going to end it. But then by the very grace of god, my stormy life was smiled upon. I was shown comfort, I was shown compassion, I was shown love. And my heart embraced it all, holding on to it for dear life. My life has not been the same since you stepped into it that dreary afternoon and my heart cannot beat without you. I love you more then any one person has a right to and would die for you…again…" she smiled at him. "And I'll never leave you, my promise to you, my heart I give to you, my vow." 

It was Severus' turn to shed a tear and he did, blinking it away as it trickled down his cheek. Both by-standing witches were sobbing in joyous hysterics as Albus walked before them. "Well done." He nodded and looked at them, a smile upon his lips. "With vows being said, we shall proceed with the ceremony." 

The older wizard nodded and took their hands, squeezing them tightly. "Do you Severus Snape take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"And do you Hermione Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

Her lip trembled. "I do." 

"Having heard the willing consent of both this witch and this wizard, do any present find a reason as to why they should not be married? If so speak now or forever hold your peace." The air in the courtyard seemed to still as silence echoed round to everyone present. "Then by the powers vested within me and those of the greater magic that have gone before me, I find great pleasure in pronouncing you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." 

Severus smiled, pushing the lace of her veil back from her face. Hermione glowed with great joy as his hands came to her shoulder and her around his neck. Their lips met in a slow but sweet embrace, each closing their eyes. 

Minerva and Delilah began to sob uncontrollably and Albus nodded, not that they could see, as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. They continued to kiss as he spoke. "Ladies and well…ladies may I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape…" but the bride and groom had not parted lips. 

Albus waved his hands and a thousand doves flew overhead, rice and bubbles began to fall around them and the willow the wisps that had carried her train began to spin around freely making the air turn many colors. The midday sun was high and shining mother nature's love down upon them as Severus and Hermione continued their wedding kiss. 

Finally breaking away he looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Hermione." 

"I love you too Severus." He took her hand and began to run down the aisle with her and around the corner, picking her up in her long white dress and spinning her around. "Severus!" she cried out holding onto him closely. "Oh gods how I love you!" Placing her down and pulling her into another kiss he held her close. 

"And I love you," he placed his hand on her stomach through the dress and smiled. "And everything is going to be alright." 


	23. Chapter The Twenty Third

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: As you saw…the last author's note, explaining my reasoning behind the delay in my updates, so please do forgive me for not updating the next chapter sooner. For those of you who did not read it while it was up, I hadn't even had the chance to work on the damn thing because of all that's been going on. Let's see, where to start where to start. There was junior prom and a grand total of fifteen funerals (originally unlucky number thirteen) the first set of my final exams, two weddings, a baby shower, am unexpected baby birth, both a major and minor car accident, Drum Major auditions, a performance at the Lyric, Spring Concert, and work. Not necessarily all in that order though. So again, life has been a bit busy, just a bit. I hope you will be forgiving of the fact that there has not been an update since I returned from the beach. Work has been so demanding, what with the Release of X2, Lizzy McGuire, Daddy Day Care and Matrix Reloaded. (Yes I work at a movie theater) And I do not know where all the time goes, though the funerals and weddings have been great inspiration for my next few chapters. Again, I beg of your forgiveness, for without my fans I would just be another person attaching ink to paper in the shape of words. Rather this case, digital pixels to screen in the form of print, but that's beside the point. I do hope that you won't stay cross and know that I've spoiled you with my constant sometimes almost daily updates. Mind you, fair warning this chapter is really erm, well just read it. Please just remember not all stories have happy endings. And I hope this doesn't happen again. So without further ado, I present to you, chapter Twenty-three. 

Moonlight kissed the sky as dusk rose into the night. It had been six long months since that night up on the rooftop, and the heat of May was beginning to take its toll. Hermione, alive, well, and very much pregnant, had returned to school after the holidays much to the surprise and joyous celebration of the students and professors. Even Draco Malfoy seemed to be a bit less bitter toward her. She was worried now, only for her child, that and the fact that she would very soon no longer be able to hide her pregnancy with Hogwarts school robes, for she was already showing and even the largest robes could only hide so much.

Severus Snape had returned too, the mysterious murder of Lucius Malfoy not so mysterious as everyone had thought when he made the front cover of the Daily Prophet just before Christmas. The headline had read, "Malfoy signs New Deal," he had struck a bargain with the ministry, allowing the governors to have extreme power over their departments in the ministry. The man he had killed had been a fly, a stunt man sent to make him think he had killed Lucius. But the devil still raged on, the Malfoy name more prestigious then ever, and Lucius being more sinister then before, after getting word of his attempted murder of course. 

He sat at his office desk, scribbling furiously away with his quill, blots of ink going everywhere as she came in. "Evening Severus…" she said softly, shutting and locking the door behind her. Not looking up from his work, he gave her a small grunt of acknowledgement and continued to write, stopping only momentarily to brush a few strands of his hair that had fallen, back out of his eyes. "What are you working on dear?" her voice was quiet, and feather-like as she took a slow step towards his desk.

"A letter…" and he said no more, scratching his name quickly to the parchment and going to the window. Severus put his fingers to his lips and whistled a low but shrill call. A large black raven came swooping in. "Take this to Delilah." He growled and pushed the bird back out the window. It went skyward, screeching like a banshee into the cool night sky.

Hermione looked upon him with worried eyes. "Severus are you alright? You don't look well." He turned from the window to look at his wife, his eyes sunk in, his face worn. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days though she knew that not to be true, being in his bed sleeping beside him every night. She stood there by his desk, her long chocolate locks falling gracefully around her face, her thin figure not so thin anymore as signs of her growing child were showing. "Severus?" she called his name again as he seemed to be drifting off in space, her hand coming to his cheek and he hardly noticing it. "Severus?"

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body close. She fell into his embrace, her chin resting on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. Hermione listened to his shallow breathing and the unnaturally slow beat of his heart, wondering what was going on. Lifting her head, she looked up into his eyes to find them deep and brooding, black filled with unexplained anguish and pain, perhaps even hate. They swirled like black pools, staring seemingly back into hers, only they were slightly out of focus and glazed over.

"Oh Severus…what is it?" she asked, whining a bit, sounding almost scared for him, worry and concern taking over as she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's nothing dear…" he sighed and said plainly, continuing to stroke over the back of her shoulder. She too sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with him, there was no way she was going to get it out of him now, even if she wanted to, being pregnant made her tired and she wished not to argue with him. Her eyes looked pleadingly up to his and tried to smile, but the troubled look upon his face made her frown.

"Severus…please…" she rested her head on his shoulder, wishing he would talk to her. But instead, he remained silent, walking through his office with her into the bedroom and sat down upon the bed, leaning against the headboard, she in his arms. "Severus…talk to me love…please…" 

He placed his hand on her bulging stomach. "Is it kicking yet?" 

She sighed, letting him change the subject. "Yes…just this morning I felt _her_…" she smirked and he frowned, not feeling the child, nor agreeing with her diagnosis of the baby as a 'she.' "Yes she'll start kicking more often, now that I'm further along…but I'm worried…" her voice trailed off and she looked away for a moment before looking back into his eyes. "I will start showing through my robes soon…"

Severus looked at her with concern playing across his features. "Does that scare you?"

"Very much so…what will they say? How shall I explain it?" her thoughts ran rampid thinking about all the teasing she would endure from the Slytherins and her heart sank further at the thought of her fellow Gryffindors reactions. 

Worried eyes, belonging to him, glanced into hers as if reading her mind. Her lip trembled, pin pricks stinging the back of her eyes as she felt tears forming, fearing his silence more then any words he could have said. Severus tilted her chin toward him and kissed her cheek gently as the first tear rolled down and met his lips. "Oh Hermione…" he sighed flatly. 

"I won't be able to face them!" tears practically welled up in her eyes, her bottom eyelids ready to overflow like Niagara Falls. "They'll call me a slut. Yes, the Whore of Gryffindor! That's what I'll be!" a ragged breath was drawn as she tried to fight back her tears. "Little Hermione Granger, age seventeen knocked up good and-" his finger came swiftly over her lips silencing her. 

"You are not a slut Hermione, you are my wife-"

"Our child was conceived out of wedlock Severus!"

He sighed, his lips murmuring against her cheek. "Our child was conceived out of great love and passion. I do not regret making love to you that night, nor do I regret the child that is coming because of it. I love you, and I love this unborn child…" he said rubbing his hand over her pouching stomach. "Your child, our child Hermione…and I quite frankly don't give a damn about what they say!" Pulling her close to him, Severus kissed her deeply and tried to calm her tears with his loving tongue. 

Pulling back slowly, Hermione smiled faintly. "I love you Severus…" 

"I love you too Hermione…don't worry things are going to be alright." 

"You say that like you know the future…"

"Perhaps I do," he smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dear god don't tell me you've been smoking up in Sibyl's attic again…" she giggled just a bit. "God help us all the day that woman predicts the future…"

"Funny thing you should mention her…" he licked the side of her face lovingly like an affectionate puppy dog. "That day in November, when I first came to you, out by the lake…" he continued to lick at her face as she tilted into him a bit, loving the sensation of his soft tongue on her skin. "I had seen her earlier that day and she told me before the New Year was rang in I, that I would find true love, and that true love, whoever she was, would come bearing a child…" 

Hermione twisted her head and looked into his eyes. "What?"

Shrugging his shoulders Severus held her close. "I guess every once in a while even the oddballs have a clue…" Nodding with a yawn, Hermione slipped down the bed a bit, resting her head in his lap as he stroked his bony fingers through her hair. Even though it was early evening and Friday at that, fatigue often over took her well before dusk had completely risen, and tonight was no exception. 

Sighing, he too slid down the bed, adjusting her sleeping figure to lie beside him, his arms going protectively around her, gently kissing her head as he fought with the sandman, eventually losing and his eyes falling closed. 

She had drifted off to sleep in his arms, after feeling the many soothing kisses upon her head and a few comforting strokes on her tummy. His eyes had fallen down shortly thereafter and his arms fell slack against her, still holding her pregnant form to him. Two hours had passed since either of them had been awake. That's when he heard the tapping, gently rapping at his bathroom window. Severus shifted slightly, his eyes opening to meet darkness, the fire glowing but embers and the candles doused and out. Silently, he slid from the bed, his bare feet padding softly against the cold stone floor as he drew his cloak about him, the room seeming particularly chilly now that the fire was out.

He stepped into his bathroom, being bathed instantly in pale moonlight as it beamed down from the sky in through the window. 'Tap! Tap! Tap!' Came the intruder at his window as he eyed the glass pane suspiciously. Perched outside the window was his black raven, Amouthia, a letter clutched in her beak. His fingers were nimble and swift as he unlatched the window, letting her fly in. But the moment she flew in, she began to shriek loudly, flapping her heavy wings about and making angry circles around the room. 

"Amouthia!" he hollered, grabbing hold of the bird by her left wink and it shrieked at once nipping him hard, drawling blood across his wrist. "Damn!" he growled, the bird continuing to shriek and circle, dropping the letter from it's beak before swooping up the mail shoot in the bathroom, headed for the Owlery. "Bloody hell…" he hissed, licking his bleeding finger and then stared down at the letter on the floor. 

"Severus?" Hermione had appeared in the bathroom doorway. "Are you alright?" Glancing from her to the fallen letter, Severus sighed, bending down to pick it up before walking to the doorway where she stood. "Severus? What is it? What was Amouthia so flustered about?" her brown eyes sparkled in the pale moonlight filtering in from the open bathroom window. "Severus! You're bleeding! Oh that ruddy bird! She bit you!" tiny hands came to hold his bleeding finger, dabbling the blood away with the tails of her nightshirt. He hadn't remembered her changing into a nightshirt, but the robes she had been wearing must have been uncomfortable, forcing her to shrug them off at some point during the night. 

Sighing, Severus unfolded the note, thinking the blood spots around the seal were from his own bleeding finger. He broke the seal and a black whoosh tumbled to the floor. Only it wasn't a feather, it was a lock of hair, long black hair, bound together with a piece of scrappy black velvet, splattered with dried blood. His face paled as his eyes raked over the hair. Hermione knelt at his side as he sank to his knees, hitting the bathroom floor tiles with a loud thud. Her hands gently squeezed his shoulders. "Severus?"

Scratchy red ink that looked rather like blood covered the letter that he held in his hands, words running down the yellowing parchment like snot from a tissue. To his eyes, the penmanship was easily recognizable. "Lucius!" he growled, anger welling up from deep within him and bursting forth in his face. Severus shot up his feet, practically knocking Hermione over as he tore from the bedroom, grabbing his wand off the nightstand and flying out of his chambers. 

"Severus!" she cried, scrambling, with great difficulty in her very pregnant form, to get to her feet. She ran from the bathroom, stumbling as she passed through the doorway. "Severus come back!" but he was gone, flown out of the bedroom, through his office and up the stairwell out of the dungeons. Sighing, she sank down on the bed, and crawled over to the fireplace. "Albus Dumbledore…" her voice was weak as the green flames began to swirl in the fireplace. 

The night air was bitter and stung against his face as he ran, feet thudding against the soft ground, droplets of dew shattered and dispersed, shaken from their sleeping blades of grass, each blade bending beneath his hurried step. His heart was racing, every passing second building speed as the adrenaline pumped to his brain faster then a greyhound on a race track. All he could see before his eyes was red, his grip tightening around the lock of hair. His destination in sight, Severus surged forward and apparated, once off the ground. 

The towering doors of the church loomed into view as he landed harshly on the cobblestone of the street. Instantly he was soaked, his ears filling with thunder as rain tumbled down from above. Dim yellow light glowed from the bell tower, and a shadow, tall and thin, passed by the window. Growling in anger, and a touch of fear, he tore into the church taking the steep stone steps two at a time. Blood spilt from the soles of his feet, each jagged rock cut deeper into them as he climbed barefoot to the bell tower. 

Clumps and strands of black hair littered the platform as he stepped onto it from the stairwell. Blood was splattered across the walls, a small handprint of deep crimson by the door to the bedroom. He let out a howl, sounding primal, licensed to kill even, and then ran up to the door finding it locked. Stepping back, he threw his shoulder at the door, just once and the wood splintered with a deafening crack. 

Severus dashed into the room, seeing her lying on the floor in a crumpled heap, the room itself in utter disrepair as if a sudden tornado had touched down and whirled threw, destroying everything in its path. "Delilah!" he cried falling instantly to her side. 

Her pale skin looked deathly white, blood staining most of it, her garments shredded and hanging loosely off her body. Deep angry wounds glared up to him from her neck, arms and chest, her eyes half closed. Short bristles of her once glorious black mane clung limply to her head, stuck together and crusted over in places with dried blood. There was barely a breath to be drawn from her swollen bleeding lips and her chest did not rise, blood dripping form her torn nipples. Fingernails hung slack from the tips of her fingers, half ripped from her skin, with strands of blond hair tangled within them. Dark bruises blotched her delicate skin all over, and teeth marks dented it at her shoulders. 

He dared not examine her legs, knowing and fearing them to be far worse then what he had already seen. His finger stroked her cheek gently, her skin like ice to his touch and tears of anger, and hatred, boiled and spilt from his eyes. Bruises and blood, shredded clothing and scalped hair, all marks of the attack of a Death Eater. 

"Pity…" hissed a cold voice from behind him. "You missed the main attraction…" he shuddered involuntarily as he stood up, turning to face the man who stood in the doorway behind him. "Lovely struggle…haven't had one that feisty in years…" His black eyes flashed and were met with a pair of slate gray ones, fury burning in one, hatred in the other. A thin sneer crossed his lips as he continued to hiss. "Sweetest blood I've tasted in ages…" The man's lips were stained crimson, like a ravenous wolf having just finished off its meal. For the most part he looked unharmed, red mixing with his pale hair and skin, splattered on his robes, which were tattered and torn but not to the shambles of his sister's.

Severus growled narrowing his black eyes to the man. "Lucius…" his motions were slow as he stood taking a slight step towards him. The man returned his gaze, his left hand clutched atop his cobra-headed staff, knuckles turning white from the tightness of the grip. Both sets of eyes boiled, one with pure hatred, and the other with mockery almost triumphant victory. 

Lucius sneered, his slate gray eyes betraying no emotion. Apathetic wasn't even close to the lack of concern for the girl lying on the floor at Severus' feet. Cold air flushed through the room as if it were December as the window slammed back and forth on its hinge, rain spluttering and spitting into the room. A flash of lightening streaked across the room, and in that moment Severus lunged out at him. He gripped his fingers tight around hi neck, choking him. 

Gasping for breath, Lucius pulled his staff up delivered a harsh blow into Severus' side. He growled, stumbling backwards, and clutched at his ribs as the other man slipped from his grasp. The blonde man sneered again, red handprints stung against his neck. "You can't escape it Severus…it is who you are…" his voice no more then a loud hiss as he spoke. 

"It was my past-"

"It is your future…you cannot just disregard it like some broken toy…like you didn't enjoy it." his gray eyes flashed, knowing he had struck a nerve. He traced over Severus' face, searching it for any trace of emotion. Slight fear and disgust resonated there and the blond man smirked. The glare was returned to Lucius as Severus stepped back again. Assured that the cobra staff was on the floor, Severus grabbed Lucius around the neck again, strangling him tight and again the man began to choke. Lifting the other man, he pinned him up against the wall as the color drained from his face and his eyes began to bulge out from their sockets. 

"Severus…" a soft faint noise, a whimper, a bleat, came from the other side of the room. Whirling around, his eyes moved immediately to his sister's body. Her hand was clutched to her heart, her lips parted, her eyes open. He released his grip at once, sending Lucius crashing to the floor as he swooped over to her. 

"Delilah…" he pulled her into his arms, being careful to mind her head as it lulled about on her neck. Her vision was blurred as her brother's face loomed before her eyes. "Delilah…" he spoke again, his whispered breath caught against her ear and she shuddered involuntarily. A faint almost non-existent breath passed her lips as he stroked her cheeks. "Oh my dear sister…" 

"Severus…" she choked her eyes fluttering to stay open.

"No no," he placed his finger to her lips. "Don't speak…save your breath…"

"I love you…" she gasped feeling her lungs seize up as her eyes rolled back in her head. He shook her gently. 

"Delilah? Delilah?" His growl was low as he set her back to the ground, her limp lifeless body still at last. Severus stood slowly and turned to face Lucius. All he saw was a large black object fly forth to his head. A searing pain shot through his head, blurring his vision before everything went black and fell to the floor. 


	24. Chapter The Twenty Fourth

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Wow. I'm sure you thought that we'd never even see the light of day before Chapter 23, so it makes me wonder what you are all thinking now. Could it get much worse? Call me the Angel of Death as I say yes. Do enjoy.

Bright white light met his eyes and for a moment, he was blind. His entire body felt light and almost airy and he seemed to drift as he found himself stepping forward. The space was completely white, no ceiling walls or floor to limit him. Severus stepped forward, a sudden flash of light blinding him once more. Focusing on a dark shadow, he was able to see once more.

A tall thin woman, hair black as the raven, stood facing him, the face pale, expressionless and void of all emotion. Stepping toward her, he touched her cheek but she remained still, silence her given virtue as she turned her back to him, walking slowly toward the source of the bright light. Instinct guided his feet to follow her and as they approached the light seemed to glow brighter. It seemed trusting to follow his sister as she disappeared into it. 

"Severus!" came a distorted cry from behind him. A faint voice, the cry of a mother to her child before his is hit in the street. It was muffled, far away as if under water and seemed to echo about. "Severus!" He stopped and turned about, seeing a blur of moving color like a picture screen playing, but a far distance away, too far to decipher images clearly. Again he heard the muffled cry and took a step toward the colored motion. The gurgled echo grew to crescendo as he approached, images sharpening to people from blurred blotches of color. 

Almost directly in front of the scene, Severus could see clearly the people's faces. A girl no more then seventeen with soft chocolate brown locks and deep cinnamon eyes was weeping on the floor. She was down her knees, bent over someone, clearly her stomach with child. He could see whom she was hovering over, only that the person wore black, and then he looked down at his own close, a flood of memories hitting his brain all at once. "Hermione!" he shouted suddenly, his voice sounding loud as it reverberated around the white room. Only, she did not hear him and continued to weep over him. 

"Severus!" she cried, "Oh Severus! No! You can't leave me! You can't! This child needs you! Our child Severus! Please!" her sobs wracked her as Albus and Minerva stood at her side, a good distance back. They had arrived just moments ago, seeing no one in the room but he and Delilah, the poor girl having already met her fate. "Severus!" her sobs were loud, as she seemed determined not to give up. 

He tried to reach out and touch the moving image of her sobbing form as it shook his body's shoulders roughly. A bright zap of blue lightening shocked at him, like a force field, preventing him from reaching into the world of the living. Like ice, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned away from the picture of them. Delilah stood, motionless and silent, her hand on his shoulder, a solemn expression upon her pale face of death. She took a step back from him, tugging his shoulder in her direction as she did. Without hesitation, his feet and body drew him toward her, but his eyes were turned back to the picture of the brown haired woman and her child, as his memory seemed to suddenly escape him. 

The blinding white light flashed against his eyes again. Waves of memories ebbed from his mind as the raven -haired girl took his hand and led him gently forward. Icy chills radiated into his body at her touch, only he did not feel cold nor disturbance, instead a sense of deathly still tranquility settled over him. Emptiness seemed to fill the room.

But her sobs echoed through his ear as he was led away. A memory flashed in his mind, transcending time and defying the laws of the universe. As if time had frozen and rewound itself, Severus saw himself kneeling at her side and weeping as life slipped from her very lips. As the life of his wife slipped away in his arms.

"Hermione…" the name passed slowly and softly over his lips as if he were speaking it for the first time. A faint twinge of pain stirred deep in the pit of his stomach and he suddenly turned back to the weeping girl. 

"Please…Severus!" she was shaking the pale, dark clothed body. His eyes searched the scene, his mind unable to absorb all that he saw. Deceiving his own eyes, his mind could not believe that it was his body lying there lifeless in her arms. Just as he was about to cry out in protest, his attention was drawn away by another harsh scream. 

"No!" cried a weak feminine voice. He turned around quickly, the pale faced woman the owner of the cry. Her hands flew out in front of her as if to stop an attacker, an invisible force that unexpectedly knocked her back off her feet. "No!" she moaned again, her long black hair being pulled up by the unseen force and chopped from her head. Blood splattered as this was done, locks flying about and landing beside her. The girl flailed her arms about but seemed was unable to fend it off. 

Severus' step was hesitant, moving slowly towards her. Suddenly, the whole area shook, as if a great explosion had just occurred. The bright white light burst across the white, blinding him once more as he fell down on his knees. A moment later, his blindness subsided and he gazed around. The woman's body lay on her back, and he gasped turning his head away. 

Clarity came flooding back into his mind, seeing his sister lying before him as he had found her upon entering the church, battered and bruised. "Delilah!" her body laid still as he fell to his knees beside her. Not believing the sight before his eyes, he turned to look at Hermione and saw Delilah lying beside his own body. "No!" Confusion gone and reality setting in, he ran to the edge of the picture, the electric blue force field shocking against him. "Hermione!" he shouted, half expecting her to hear him. 

"Oh Severus!" she sobbed and he looked up to her hopefully. But his eyes quickly fell as she kissed his cheek and murmured. "I love you…" and then leaned back, closing her eyes as they wept uncontrollably. 

"No! No!" he pounded his fists against the force, each contact shocking him harder then the last. "Hermione! No! I'm here! No! Don't give up!" his cries were desperate.

A dark shadow seemed to loom into the room, turning all of the white to black. A cold hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Severus…" his sister's voice was cold and raspy, as if she had not had a drink of water in a thousand years. Her eyes were red, they had been bleeding, her body still the shambles that he had discovered it as. He reached out to touch her, but she jerked back as if he were on fire. "Don't touch me!" she nearly shouted, her face contorting in pain. "You are not dead! You'll burn me! You only bring me pain!"

His eyes bored into hers, confusion and concern present as he looked at his hand and then to hers. "What do you mean I'm not dead?" 

"Come with me Severus…" she took a step back from him. "Please…" another step backwards. "I'm afraid to go alone…" Delilah slowly drifted back into the darkness, clouds of gray swirling around her. "Please Severus…you should be with me…" her voice seemed to fade as she drifted further back. 

"No…" he felt himself begin to drift toward her. "No!" he cried, struggling against it. A sudden flash of black and white light mixed in the air and he was blinded again. His eyes flashed open and he was still being pulled toward a tiny white light at the end of a seemingly black tunnel, Hermione's image just a mere vision in the opposite direction. "Delilah?" he searched the tunnel for her frantically. "Delilah!" he shouted, realizing she had been taken. 

He could feel the force tugging at him stronger, but he still struggled against it, not wishing to die, not wanting to join Delilah. "No!" he cried again. "No!" Flash, the bright light smacked across him again and everything plummeted into darkness. 


End file.
